The Amazing Race IV: Nintendo Edition II
by HyruleKing
Summary: Eleven new teams race around the world of Nintendo for a million coins. Who will pull off the right amount of mental and physical strength to win it all? Finale Up!
1. The Race Begins

Coming up next here on NBN (Nintendo Broadcast Network)... It's Season Four of HyruleKing's "The Amazing Race"... The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition 2.0.

Disclaimer: I don't the Amazing Race or Nintendo (though I wish I did).

_There is insufficient space on the Memory Cards in Slots A and B... The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition 2.0 requires 8 blocks to save and 3 additional blocks to overwrite saved data... Please insert Memory Card in Slot A or B..._

_..._

_creating file on the Memory Card in Slot A... Save file has been created!_

**Baby Park- 12:00 PM**

A helicopter flies over a large amusement park south of Toad Town, in the Mushroom Kingdom. Roller coaster and various rides with child-like themes can be seen around the park. Hundreds of people, big and small, with mushroom caps atop their heads are running around the park. The helicopter then flies over a small race track, where two people stand. The first is a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy with glasses wearing a yellow t-shirt and jeans. The second is a girl in a pink tank top and jeans. Strapped around her shoulders is a small pouch holding a blonde-haired, blue-eyed baby girl. Standing at the boy's feet is a small mouse like creature about a foot and a half tall. It's yellow in color, has long pointed ears with black tips, red cheeks and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. At the end of its tail, where it attaches to the body is a patch of brown.

"... This is Baby Park. This child-themed amusement park, which hosts the Mushroom 500 Cup every year, is about to play host to eleven teams in a race around the world of Nintendo. I'm your host, CJ Francis." Said the boy.

"And I'm your co-host, Saria Francis. Currently, eleven teams of two are being transported here by sports car to the starting line here at the Baby Park Race Track. These teams each have a special relationship, and vary in size, species and age." Added the girl. Eleven race cars can be seen in the distance rushing toward the park. "These teams are..."

**Jessie & James**

"Jesse and James. Team Rocket Members, and occasional good-doers." CJ said.

(The camera shows two people. The first one is a man with shoulder length blue hair and green eyes. The second is a woman with long red hair and blue eyes. Both are wearing white shirts with a red letter "R" on them. The man in wearing white pants and black boots and the woman is wearing a white skirt and black boots.)

"To protect the world from devastation..." The woman, Jessie, said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation..." The man, James, said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love..." Jessie said.

"To extend our reach to the star above..." James said.

"Jessie..."

"James..."

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light..." Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight..." James said.

"Oh yeah, and we want that million smackers!" Jessie said.

**Cream & Zinnia**

"Cream and Zinnia. Best friends, the latter of which once babysat the former. Although the babysitting has been cut to a minimum, the two remain close friends." Saria said.

(The camera shows a rabbit and a fox, both female. Both are sitting in the car like humans [no big surprise there!]. The rabbit is cream colored and has brown eyes. She is wearing a red dress, white gloves, red sneakers and a blue bow around her neck. The fox is orange and has blue eyes. She is wearing a purple tank top, blue skirt, black boots, white elbow-high gloves and a black headband with a white bow.)

"We're gonna take all these guys down no problem!" Zinnia the fox boasted.

"Zinnia, come on... Don't be mean." Cream the rabbit said, innocently.

**Link & Zelda**

"Link & Zelda. Ancient heroes from the country of Hyrule, who now reside as spirits within the new bearers of the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom." CJ said.

(The camera shows two semi-transparent elves, one male and one female. Both have blonde hair and blue eyes. The man is wearing a pointed green hat, green tunic and white tights. The woman is wearing the same outfit as Saria: a pink tank top and jeans, as well as a diamond tiara and earrings. They both smile.)

"We're not here so much for the money as we are for the adventure. Zelda and I have had so many adventures, but we've never really seen the world. Sure, our host bodies have already competed in the race, but remained dormant in them to be fair." Link, the man, said.

"Yeah, after a thousand years of helping our descendants defend Hyrule, we felt it would be nice to actually take time for ourselves to get out and explore the world." Zelda, the woman, said.

**Sonic & Tails**

"Sonic and Tails. Best friends, who have teamed up many times to take on the evil Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik." Saria said.

(The camera shows a hedgehog and a fox, both male. The hedgehog is blue and is wearing white gloeves and red sneakers. The fox is orange, has light blue eyes and is wearing white gloves and red sneakers.)

"This race is gonna be a great adventure for us. Sure, I'm not allowed to use my super speed, but hey, that would be unfair, y'know?" Sonic the hedgehog said.

"It's nice to get to race around and see the world." Tails the fox said. "Especially since some of our friends are on this race too."

**Kirby & MetaKnight**

"Kirby and MetaKnight. Former rivals from Dream Land, who have since become good friends." CJ said.

(The camera shows two round creatures, both male. The first is a pink puff with blue eyes and red sneakers. The second is blue and is wearing a silver mask revealing only his yellow eyes, navy blue shoulder pads, purple sneakers and a dark blue cape. At his side is a golden sword with a blade shaped like a lightning bolt.)

"Kirby and I will win this race no problem!" the blue creature, MetaKnight, bragged with a smooth Spanish accent. "With my brains and his stomach, nothing will stand in our way!"

(A/N: Yes, I know Kirby can't talk. But, to make it easier on readers and racers, he has been fitted with a special device that translates what he says so people can understand him.)

"Yeah, I'll eat anything that gets in my way! Ooh, devil dog!" The pink puff, Kirby, exclaimed, before chewing on the seat.

**Ash & Pikachu**

(Okay, like Kirby, Pikachu has been fitted with a special translator so everyone can understand him.)

"Ash and Pikachu. Pokemon trainer and his most trusted pokemon." Saria said.

(The camera shows a black-haired, brown-eyed boy in a black t-shirt, blue jacket, jeans and a red cap. Standing at the boy's feet is a small mouse like creature about a foot and a half tall. It's yellow in color, has long pointed ears with black tips, red cheeks and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. At the end of its tail, where it attaches to the body is a patch of brown.)

"Pikachu and I are gonna win it all. Right, Pikachu?" Asked the boy, Ash.

"Right!" The yellow mouse, Pikachu, chirped.

**Popo & Nana**

"Popo and Nana. Brother and sister from Icicle Mountain, both of whom have competed in the various Smash Brothers Tournaments held at the Mushroom Kingdom's Smash Stadium." CJ said.

(The camera shows two people, one male and one female. Both are fairly short and have brown hair and blue eyes. The boy is wearing a blue parka and the girl is wearing a pink one.)

"Nana and I have this is the bag!" Popo bragged.

"You bet! We live in a cold climate and vacation to some of the hottest places around. No matter where they send us, we'll be ready!" Nana said.

**Peppy & Slippy**

"Peppy and Slippy. Friends from the Lylat System. One is a genius inventor and the other is a excellent cartographer." Saria said.

(The camera shows a toad and a hare, both male. The hare is gray, significantly old, and is wearing glasses, a brown jumpsuit and white jacket. The toad is wearing a swhite cap and yellow jumpsuit.)

"With my intellect and Peppy's knowledge of maps and map making, we're golden to win this." Slippy the toad said.

"I may be getting old, but I'm here to prove to everyone that I've still got it!" Peppy the hare said.

**Zess T. & Tayce T.**

"Zess T and Tayce T. Experts chefs, and cousins from Rogueport and Toad Town." CJ said.

(The camera shows two Mushroom people, both female. Both are wearing yellow-spotted white mushroom caps. One of them is wearing a black shirt and red apron and has an angry look on our face. The other is wearing a yellow t-shirt and white pants, and looks very cheerful.)

"I can't wait to get out and see the world." The happy one, Tayce T, said.

"I can't wait to get rich! You better not screw up!" The angry one, Zess T, said.

**Wario & Waluigi**

"Wario and Waluigi. Brothers, and rivals to the Mushroom Kingdom's famous Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi." Saria said.

(The camera shows two men. Both have brown hair and blue eyes. One is short and fat, has a big pink nose, a zigzag mustache, and is wearing purple overalls and a yellow t-shirt and cap with a "W" on it. The other has a pointed mustache and pink nose, and is wearing black overalls and a purple shirt and cap with an upside-down letter "L" on it.)

"We're a-gonna win this!" The man in yellow, Wario, bragged.

"Yeah, we are! A ha ha!" The man in purple, Waluigi, said.

**Shadow & Knuckles**

"Shadow and Knuckles. One is guardian of the seven Chaos Emeralds and the other is a rogue creation of Dr Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's grandfather." CJ said.

(The camera shows a hedgehog and an echidna. The hedge hog has black fur, red eyes, white gloves, red sneakers and a patch of red fur on its head. The echidna has red fur, black eyes, and is wearing red sneakers and white gloves with spikes on the knuckles.)

"This race is ours..." Shadow the hedgehog said evilly.

"You bet it is! No one can stand in our way, especially not Sonic!" Knuckles the echidna boasted.

"Yeah, especially not Sonic." Shadow said, laughing.

"Which team can pull off the right amount of physical and mental strength to win? Find out now on... The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition 2.0." Saria said.

The eleven teams were lined up on the race track of Baby Park. Ahead of them, near the entrance, were CJ and Saria. Behind them were twenty-two backpacks, separated into sets of two. With each set was a clue with the familiar "Amazing Race" logo on them.

"In a few minutes, you are all about to embark on a race around the world. But first, we need to give you some basic rules," CJ said.

"The race is divided into several parts called legs. At the end of each leg is a rest area called a pit stop. You want to get to the pit stop as fast as you can, because all but three of these legs are elimination. The last team to arrive will be eliminated." Saria said.

"At the beginning of each leg, you will be given a small amount of cash to use. This money will have to cover all expenses except for airline tickets. Any money you save may be used in future legs. Remember, if you run out of money, you can get more from locals, but don't break the law there." CJ said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Also, the race isn't just a matter of speed. Along the way, you'll run into challenges that you'll need to complete," Saria said. "Some challenges require individual strength, but most require the power of both teammates. Okay, now when we say, you'll run over there..." CJ pointed to the race track entrance.

"...And find your packs at the gate. There you will open your first clue to begin the race. From there, it's up to you what you do. Remember, we've limited your powers and told you what's allowed from your abilities, right?" CJ continued. Everyone nodded.

"Okay.'' Saria said. "On your mark..."

"Travel safe..." CJ said.

"GO!" The hosts shouted.


	2. You drive slower than my dead grandma!

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A... The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg One: "Come on, dude! You drive slower than my dead grandma!"**

The eleven teams were lined up on the race track of Baby Park. Ahead of them, near the entrance, were CJ and Saria. Behind them were twenty-two backpacks, separated into sets of two. With each set was a clue with the familiar "Amazing Race" logo on them.

"In a few minutes, you are all about to embark on a race around the world. But first, we need to give you some basic rules," CJ said.

"The race is divided into several parts called legs. At the end of each leg is a rest area called a pit stop. You want to get to the pit stop as fast as you can, because all but three of these legs are elimination. The last team to arrive will be eliminated." Saria said.

"At the beginning of each leg, you will be given a small amount of cash to use. This money will have to cover all expenses except for airline tickets. Any money you save may be used in future legs. Remember, if you run out of money, you can get more from locals, but don't break the law there." CJ said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Also, the race isn't just a matter of speed. Along the way, you'll run into challenges that you'll need to complete," Saria said. "Some challenges require individual strength, but most require the power of both teammates. Okay, now when we say, you'll run over there..." CJ pointed to the race track entrance.

"...And find your packs at the gate. There you will open your first clue to begin the race. From there, it's up to you what you do. Remember, we've limited your powers and told you what's allowed from your abilities, right?" CJ continued. Everyone nodded.

"Okay.'' Saria said. "On your mark..."

"Travel safe..." CJ said.

"GO!!!" The hosts shouted. The teams rushed past the hosts and over to the packs.

"Take a taxi to Toad Town..." Jessie read.

"...then travel by plane to Mushroom City." Popo continued.

"Once your arrive in Mushroom City," Zess said.

"You will find your next clue outside the airport." Peppy added.

"You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." Finished Wario.

_"Teams must use a taxi to get from Baby Park north to Toad Town, then take a plane to Mushroom City. Once in Mushroom City, teams will find their clue outside the airport."_ CJ narrated.

Cream and Zinnia rushed to the side of the road, where eleven taxis were parked. On the way, Zinnia pushed Kirby out of the way, knocking him to the ground. She kept running but Cream stopped and ran back to Kirby. She grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Cream said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kirby said. Cream caught up with her partner.

"Zinnia, that was mean!" Cream said.

"Cream, that's the way you have to play." Zinnia said, as they jumped into a cab.

"Get us to Toad Town Airport, please." Cream said.

"And step on it!" Zinnia exclaimed.

"Let's go, James!" Jessie said, as the two rushed past Zess and Tayce, shoving them out of the way in the process.

"Hey!" Tayce shouted.

"Yo! Shovey McPush-A-Lot! Get back here!" Zess yelled, before chasing Jessie and tackling her to the ground. "Why do you think you are?!"

"Prepare for trouble..." Jessie said, quickly standing up.

"Not now, Jessie..." James said, grabbing Jessie by the shirt and dragging her to a taxi.

"Toad Town Airport, quickly sir." James said.

Eventually, all the team had climbed into taxis and left, bound for Toad Town.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends- Currently in 1st (Toad Town Airport)**

Peppy had ran over to a nearby stand and grabbed a map of the Mushroom Kingdom, while Slippy was standing at the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Hi, when's the earliest flight to Mushroom City?" Slippy asked.

"Um, we have a flight leaving at 1:00 PM and arriving tonight at 7:25 PM." The clerk, a Mushroom person, said.

"Is that the earliest arriving flight?" Slippy asked.

"Well, we have one arriving at 7:00 PM, but it leaves in five minutes." The clerk said.

"Can we get on that? We'll do anything." Slippy said. The Mushroom person typed some commands into his clue.

"I'm sorry, it's full." The clerk said.

"Please... we absoultely need to get on this flight. I'm begging you..." Peppy said. The clerk looked around and then punched some commands into his computer. "Okay... I can get you guys in on business class, and I'll only charge you economy fare." He said, handing them their tickets.

"Thank you." Slippy said, as the two rushed off toward the gates.

**Flight 1- Departure (Toad Town) / 12:35 PM**

_"This is the first flight leaving Toad Town for Mushroom City, carrying friends Slippy & Peppy."_ CJ narrated.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- Currently in 2nd (Toad Town Airport)**

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- Currently in 3rd (Toad Town Airport)**

Ash and Pikachu ran into the airport and over to the GooKoo Airlines counter. Pikachu hopped up on the counter, startling the Goomba clerk.

"Hi!" Pikachu said. "We need two tickets on the earliest arriving flight to Mushroom City."

"Okay, we have a flight leaving at 1:00 PM, arriving in Mushroom City at 7:25 PM." The Goomba said.

"We'll take it." Pikachu said. Cream stepped up to the counter after Pikachu and Ash grabbed their tickets.

"We want the same thing as them, please." Cream said.

"Okay. Here you go." The Goomba said.

"Thank you." Cream said.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- Currently in 4th (Toad Town Airport)**

The two spirits rushed into the airport and over to the nearest counter, which happened to be Air Lakitu.

"Hi, when's the next flight to Mushroom City?" Zelda asked.

"We got this flight at one and thirty behind the noon getting back at in fifty five of the sevens darkness." The Spiny at the counter said, confusing the two.

"What?" Link asked.

"I said...We got this flight at one and thirty behind the noon getting back at in fifty five of the sevens darkness." The clerk repeated.

"What did he say?" Zelda asked.

"I'm... not really sure." Link said.

"Man, you is are much stupids!" The clerk said. "Leaving...1:30 PM....arriving...7:55 PM."

"Oh... Well why didn't you just say that!?" Link exclaimed. "We'll take it."

"It's plugged to the top with the extras and the bulk of large with the empties being gone." The clerk said.

"What?"

"It's full." The clerk said, irritated.

"Can you put us on a waiting list?" Link asked.

"I do what sees can I maybe get done to doing." The clerk said.

"Dude, English!!" Link yelled.

"I'LL DO IT!!! GEEZ!" The clerk yelled. Link and Zelda walked away, sighed and looked at each other.

"You wanna try another airline?" Zelda asked.

"Please!!" The two rushed off in search of a better airline.

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends (Toad Town Airport)**

The two Star Warriors rushed into the airport. Meta Knight stopped to check a nearby board displaying flights.

"Ah, I see... Mushroom Airlines has a flight leaving at 1:00 PM..." Meta Knight. "Kirby, follow me!" The two rushed off.

**Zess T & Tayce T: Cousins (Toad Town Airport, GooKoo Airlines Counter)**

**Jessie & James: Friends (Toad Town Airport, GooKoo Airlines Counter)**

"Hi, we need tickets to Mushroom City as quickly as possible." Tayce said.

"Here you go, ma'am." The Goomba clerk said. "You leave at 1:00 PM and arrive in Mushroom City at 7:25 PM."

"Give us what she's got! Make it snappy!" Jessie shouted, scaring the clerk.

"Uh... h-here you g-go, m-ma'am." The clerk said, handing Jesse the tickets. "Y-you leave at 1:00 PM and a-arrive at 7:25 PM..."

**Link & Zelda: Friends (Toad Town Airport, Mushroom Airlines Counter)**

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Toad Town Airport, Mushroom Airlines Counter)**

Link and Zelda rushed over to the counter, followed by Sonic and Tails.

"Hi, we need tickets for the next flight to Mushroom City, please." Link said.

"Okay, we have a flight leaving at 1:15 PM and arriving in Mushroom City at 8:30 PM, after a brief connection in Rogueport." The clerk said.

"We'll take it." Link said.

"We had to take the flight getting in at 8:30, because it was the only definite flight we had." Link said (During-leg words). "If the other flight opens, we'll take it."

"And then there was that clerk at the Air Lakitu counter." Zelda said. "We couldn't understand him at all! It's like he was talking in riddles or tongues or something like that."

"Could we get the same thing?" Sonic asked. The clerk printed the tickets and handed them to Sonic.

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends (Toad Town Airport, Mushroom Airlines Terminal Airplane Loading Area)**

The two stealthily snuck past the Mushroom people loading luggage into the plane and climbed into the airplane luggage compartment.

"Okay, we're safe..." Meta Knight said. He then pulled his cape over himself and fell asleep.

**Shadow & Knuckles: ??? (Toad Town Airport)**

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Toad Town Airport)**

The Wario brothers rushed over to the Mushroom Airlines counter, while Shadow and Knuckles rushed off toward the gates.

"Hi, we need to get to Mushroom City." Wario said.

"And you better make it fast!" Waluigi yelled.

"Okay, we have a flight leaving at 1:15 PM arriving at 8:30 PM after a connection in Rogueport."

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Mushroom Way, South of Toad Town)**

Popo and Nana stood next to their taxi. The driver was in front of it, hood popped, bent over the engine.

"Great.... just out of the starting gate and we've already got a broken down car." Nana said.

"Talk about bad luck." Popo said.

**Shadow & Knuckles: ??? (Toad Town Airport, Mushroom Airlines Terminal Airplane Loading Area)**

Shadow and Knuckles smiled as they rushed past the Mushroom people loading luggage into the plane. They zoomed into the luggage compartment and sat down next to the Star Warriors.

"That was too easy..." Shadow said.

"No kidding." Knuckles bragged.

**Flight 2- Departure (Toad Town) / 1:00 PM**

_"This is the second flight leaving Toad Town for Mushroom City, carrying friends Cream & Zinnia, trainer/pokemon Ash & Pikachu, friends Jessie & James, cousins Zess T & Tayce T, and stowaways Kirby & Meta Knight and Shadow & Knuckles." _CJ narrated.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Toad Town Airport, Mushroom Airlines Counter)**

"Hi, we need tickets on the next flight to Mushroom City, please." Popo said.

"Okay. The only available flight we have is at 1:15 PM, getting in at 8:30 PM after connecting through Rogueport." The clerk said.

"We'll take it." Nana said. The clerk printed the tickets and handed them to Popo.

**Flight 3- Departure (Toad Town) / 1:15 PM**

_"This is the final flight leaving Toad Town for Mushroom City, carrying friends Link & Zelda, best friends Sonic & Tails, brothers Wario & Waluigi and siblings Popo & Nana."_ CJ narrated.

**Flight 1- Arrival (Mushroom City) / 7:00 PM**

The Star Fox members smiled at the sight of a large metropolis aglow with lights in the night sky. Various cars, trucks and taxis could be seen driving down the streets, as well as long buses shaped like blue-spotted green catepillars. The plane landed and soon Peppy and Slippy rushed out of the airport and found their clue.

"Travel by taxi to O'Shrooms Cafe. Your next clue awaits you there." Peppy read.

_"From Mushroom City Airport, teams must take a taxi two miles to this place: O'Shrooms Cafe. It's here, at this local pub, built to look like a 1-Up Mushroom, that teams will find their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"Warning: Yield Ahead."

_"A Yield is a point in the race where one team may force another team to Yield...that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another for the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it."_ CJ said, as he stood on a red-and-yellow mat in front a building shaped like a green mushroom with white spots. Behind him was a post holding a square yellow sign with an upside down triangle and the word "YIELD" on it. Next to it was a small platform holding an hourgalss. _"Once a team has been Yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. Once all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they can continue racing."_

"Taxi! TAXI!!" Slippy shouted, stepping to the side of the road. A taxi skidded to a stop in front of him. He and Peppy climbed in. "Get us to O'Shrooms Cafe, and fast!" The taxi then sped off again.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends- Currently in 1st (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

The two racers rushed out of the taxi and stepped onto the Yield mat.

"We choose not to Yield anyone." Slippy said. They then grabbed their clue out of the clue box.

"Roadblock... Who's ready to down some drinks?" Peppy read.

_"A Roadblock is task that only one team member may perform, and no one may perform more than six in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must go into O'Shrooms Cafe, where they will be given three ice cold Shroomie Smoothies. They must then drink the smoothies to find the clue written in parts, on the bottom of the mugs. Although the challenge isnt physically or mentally demanding, the smoothies have a bitter taste which racers may not enjoy."_ CJ narrated. _"When they are done, teams may take their mugs with them."_

"Okay, this seems easy, so I'll do it." Peppy said.

"Slippy and I made an agreement before coming on this race. He would do the physically demanding Roadblocks, and I'd do the ones that are less physically demanding." Peppy said.

**Flight 2- Arrival (Mushroom City) / 7:25 PM**

The teams gazed out the window at the brightly lit Mushroom City. One building in particular caught Cream's attention. It was a perfectly square black building with a red roof and a red deck surrounding the bottom. Painted across it were three letters: a green "P", a blue "O" and a yellow "W", spelling out the word "POW".

"Ooh, look, Zinnia." She said. "Isn't that pretty?"

"Yeah. I wonder what it is?" Zinnia replied. The plane soon landed and everyone had rushed out of the airport. The teams exited the airport and ran towards a nearby clue box.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- Currently in 2nd (Mushroom City, Airport)**

"Travel by taxi to O'Shrooms Cafe. Your next clue awaits you there." Cream read. "Warning: Yield Ahead." Zinnia stepped out into the middle of the road and held her hand out.

"TAXI!!!!!" A taxi screeched to a halt about three feet from where she was standing. She and Cream climbed in.

"Get us to O'Shrooms as quickly as possible, please." Cream said.

**Zess T & Tayce T: Cousins- Currently in 3rd (Mushroom City, Airport)**

"Okay, driver, please get us to O'Shrooms Cafe." Tayce said.

"And do it fast, or else!" Zess said.

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends- Currently in 4th (Mushroom City, Streets)**

"Are you sure you know where it is?" Kirby asked the driver, who had pulled into a gas station.

"Kirby... he's getting gas." Meta Knight said.

"Oh... Of course, we had to get the taxi with no gas." Kirby said.

**Shadow & Knuckles: ???- Currently in 5th (Mushroom City, Streets)**

"Come on, dude! You drive slower than my dead grandma!" Shadow taunted.

"Slow? I drive SLOW?" The driver asked, angry. "I'm gonna make you eat those words!" The driver then pressed a button on the steering wheel and rockets emerged from the rear bumper and propelled the bike forward.

**Shadow & Knuckles: ???- Currently in 2nd (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

"We're here. That'll be 125 coins."

"Wow, that's expensive." Knuckles said. "I tell you what: we'll give you 75."

"100." The driver said.

"85."

"90 or I kill you."

"Deal." Knuckles said, tossing the driver 90 coins. He and Shadow stepped onto the Yield mat.

"We choose not to Yield anyone." Knuckles said, as Shadow grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock... Who's ready to down some drinks?" Shadow read. "I'll do it."

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- Currently in 6th (Mushroom City, Streets)**

**Jessie & James: Friends- Currently in 7th (Mushroom City, Streets)**

"Could you tell us how much further it is?" Ash asked.

"About five minutes." The driver said, as he slowed down for a yellow light. Another taxi whizzed past, through the yellow light and down an upcoming side street.

"Way to go! We passed the twerp!" Jessie cheered.

"All right!" James cheered.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- Currently in 3rd (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

The two friends smiled as they pulled up to the cafe. They jumped out and ran over to the Yield mat.

"We choose not to Yield anyone." Cream said. They both then ran over to the clue box.

"Roadblock... who's ready to down some drinks?" Zinnia read. "Okay, so this is obviously for a thirsty person. Y'thirsy, Cream?"

"Yeah, kinda." Cream said.

"You wanna do this one, kid?" Zinnia asked.

"You bet."

**Peppy (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

The elder hare smiled as he finished one drink.

"My word, that's bitter..." He said, spitting. He then read the words on the bottom of the mug. "Take a marked SUV..."

"Come on, Pep! You can do this!" Slippy cheered, as Shadow and Knuckles ran in. Shadow sat down at a table and was handed three drinks.

**Zess T & Tayce T: Cousins- Currently in 4th (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

The two mushroom people pulled up to the cafe and hopped out of the taxi. Tayce tossed 95 coins to the driver.

"Thanks for the tip!" He said.

"You're welcome! Thanks for the speedy ride." Tayce said, before the driver smiled and drove off.

"We choose not to Yield anyone." Tayce said.

"Roadblock... Who's ready to down some drinks?" Zess read. "I'll do this."

**Jessie & James: Friends- Currently in 5th (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

The two racers hopped out of the taxi. James handed the driver a pile of coins. He and Jessie then stepped onto the Yield mat.

"We choose not to Yield anyone." James said.

"No, we should Yield the twerp..." Jessie said.

"Jessie, we don't need to." James said. "We're not that far behind everyone."

"Fine." Jessie said, as the two walked over to the clue box.

"Roadblock... who's ready to down some drinks?" Jessie read.

"I'm parched." James said. "I'll do this."

**Peppy / Shadow (O'Shrooms)**

Peppy cringed as he finished his second drink. Shadow then finished his first.

"from the back lot..." Peppy read.

"Take a marked SUV..." Shadow read.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- Currently in 6th (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

The trainer-pokemon duo pulled up to the cafe. Ash handed some money to the driver. The two then jumped out and stepped onto the Yield mat.

"We choose to Yield Sonic & Tails." Ash said, placing the picture of the friends on the board.

"I'm sure some people saw the Yield as unnecessary, but I knew Sonic and Tails would be a big threat." Ash said (After-leg interview).

"Roadblock... Who's ready to down some drinks?"

"I'll do this one." Pikachu said.

**Cream / Zess (O'Shrooms)**

Cream made a grossed out face and Zess smiled as they finished their first drink.

"Take a marked SUV..." They read.

**Flight 3- Arrival (Mushroom City) / 8:30 PM**

The four trailing teams rushed out of the airport and grabbed their clues.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- Currently in 8th (Mushroom City, Airport)**

"Travel by taxi to O'Shrooms Cafe. Your next clue awaits your there." Link read. "Warning: Yield Ahead." He then hailed a cab and frowned as it sped by.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- Currently in 9th (Mushroom City, Airport)**

"Ah ha ha! First taxi out!" Wario said, as the taxi drove off.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- Currently in 10th (Mushroom City, Airport)**

Sonic and Tails hailed a cab and hopped in.

"Get us to O'Shrooms, quickly please." Sonic said.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- Currently in Last (Mushroom City, Airport)**

The Ice Climbers had now shed their parkas. Popo was now wearing blue jeans and Nana wore a tan shorts. Both now wore matching t-shirts with a picture of a mountain on them. Popo's was blue and Nana's was pink.

"Come on, sis! We've got to get to O'Shrooms." Popo said, hailing a cab.

**Peppy (O'Shrooms)**

Peppy smiled as he finished his last drink.

"...to the POW Block Hotel." Peppy said.

_"Once teams complete the Roadblock, they must take one of these marked SUVs from behind O'Shrooms." _CJ narrated, as the camera showed eleven SUVs with red-and-yellow striped stickers on the windshield. _"They must then drive themselves a mile and a half to this place: the POW Block Hotel. This cube-shaped hotel is known for both it's POW Block design and it's ability to withstand magnitude 10 earthquakes. Waiting in front of the hotel is a board with eleven departure times on it, in two groups of four and one group of three: 8:00, 8:30, and 9:00. Teams will need to claim one of these times for a bus to their next destination in the morning."_

The Star Fox members rushed out the back door and grabbed one of the SUVs.

"So, which way?" Slippy asked.

"Uh... I don't know." Peppy said. "Let's find a gas station and get directions." The two then drove off.

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends- Currently in 7th (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

The Star Warriors pulle up to the cafe and climbed out of the cab. They glanced at the Yield, saw the picture of Sonic and Tails, and ran over to the clue box.

"Roadblock... Who's ready to down some drinks?" Meta Knight read. "Kirby, this is all you."

"Okay." Kirby said, smiling and running into the cafe.

**Shadow / Zess / Cream (O'Shrooms)**

Shadow smirked as he finished his second drink.

"...from the back lot..." He read from the bottom of the mug.

"...from the back lot..." Read Zess.

"Come on, Cream! Hurry!" Zinnia exclaimed.

"I can't! I have brain freeze!" Cream protested.

"Well then, hurry up and thaw it!" Zinnia said.

"That's easier said than done, Zin!" Cream argued.

**James / Pikachu (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

Both racers smiled as they finished their first drinks.

"Take a marked SUV..." They both read.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- Currently in Last (Mushroom City, Airport)**

"Taxi!!" Link shouted, as a taxi pulled up. Link and Zelda climbed in.

"How ya doin?" The driver asked.

"Good." Link said.

"So, where we headin'?"

"O'Shrooms, please. And fast." Zelda said. The taxi then started to drive off. Suddenly, the ceiling lit up in a white-spotted red mushroom design.

"Whoa!"

"Okay, guys.. Congratulations! You're in the Cash Cab!!!" The driver exclaimed, turning around. "Ready to play?"

"Um... we're already on another reality show. We can't play..." Zelda said.

"Oh... my bad..." The lights then shut off and the driver turned back around. "To O'Shrooms we go."

**Kirby (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

Everyone watched in awe as Kirby inhaled all three smothies. He then turned blue and a crown composed of ice crystals and a gold headband appeared on his head.

"What just happened?" Zess wondered.

"Kirby has become Ice Kirby..." Meta Knight said. Kirby then grabbed all three cups and ran over to Meta Knight.

"Take one of the marked SUVs from the back lot to the POW Block Hotel." Kirby read.

"Let's go, Kirby." Meta Knight said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Mushroom City, Streets)**

Wario impatiently stomped his feet as the car stopped at a red light.

"Can't this jalopy go any faster?!" He grumbled.

"Sir, I am at a red light." The driver said with an Arab accent.

"Blow it!!!" Wario shouted.

"Sir, I cannot do that." The driver said.

"I don't care what you 'cannot' do! Blow the stinkin' red light!!" Wario screamed. The light the changed to green. Frustrated, the driver slammed his foot on the gas pedal, then slammed on the brakes. He then pulled over to the side of the road. He turned around and looked at Wario & Waluigi, who were rubbing their foreheads.

"Watch what you're doing!" Waluigi yelled.

"GET OUTTA MY CAB!" The driver shouted. Wario and Waluigi climbed out of the taxi and before they could shut the doors, the driver sped off.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Mushroom City, Streets)**

"Excuse me, sir. About how much further is it?" Popo asked.

"We're here." The driver said.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- Currently in 8th (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

The Ice Climbers jumped out of the cab. They glanced at the Yield and rushed to the clue box.

"Bro, there's a Fast Forward... You wanna do it?" Nana asked.

"Yeah, let's go for it." Popo said.

_"A Fast Forward is a prize hidden on every leg of the race. Once a team earns the Fast Forward, they may skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, a team may only use one Fast Forward during the entire race, so teams must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it. In this Fast Forward, that team must get to Shroomies Pizza in the northern Mushroom City. Once there, they must eat a 19-inch anchovie, brussel sprout, and Piranha Plant leaf pizza. Once they have finished this bitter and salty pizza, they may proceed to the pit stop."_ CJ narrated. _"To make it easy for the pizza shop owner, they've been asked to order the 'Amazing Race Special'."_

"Take one of the marked SUVs from behind O'Shrooms to the pizza shop." Nana read. The two then ran out behind the cafe and grabbed an SUV.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends (POW Block Hotel, Parking Lot)**

Slippy steered the SUV into a parking space. He and Peppy climbed out and ran up to the front of the hotel and grabbed a tab off of the board.

"8:00 departure... good." Slippy said. "And, we're the first ones."

**Cream / Zess / Shadow (O'Shrooms)**

Zess and Shadow smiled as they finished their third drink.

"...to the POW Block Hotel." They read, before jumping up and rushing to their partners. The four teams then ran outside to the back parking lot and grabbed SUVs.

"...from the back lot..." Cream read, having finished her second drink.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (O'Shrooms)**

The two friends jumped out of the cab and gasped as the stepped onto the Yield mat.

"What?!"

"That is so unfair!!" Tails exclaimed, flipping the hourglass.

"That Yield was uncalled for." Sonic said (During-leg words). "Now, we're stuck here until all this sand hits the bottom."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Mushroom City, Streets)**

"Yo! Taxi!!" Wario was jumping up and down in the middle of the street, flailing his hands. A taxi screeched to a stop about a foot away from him. He and Waluigi climbed in.

"Get us to O'Shrooms Cafe." Wario said.

"It's right over there." The driver said, pointing across the street to a building shaped like a green mushroom with white polka dots. On the front in bright neon red letters was a sign that read "O'Shrooms".

"How'd we miss that-?" Wario wondered.

"I don't know." Waluigi said, as the duo ran across the street. The snickered as they passed Sonic and Tails, then grabbed their clue.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- Currently in 9th (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

"Roadblock... who's ready to down some drinks?" Wario read. "I hate drinks. You do this."

"Okay."

**James / Pikachu / Cream (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

The three racers smiled as the finished their final smoothies.

"...to the POW Block Hotel." They read, as they each grabbed a water from a nearby table, eager to wash down the nasty smoothies.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Shroomies Pizza)**

The Ice Climbers walked up a small pizza shop across the street from Mushroom City Elementary School, right along the main road through the city. They looked at a sign on the front door and sighed.

"Hours of Operation- 9 AM to 9 PM." The sign read.

"Well, let's go get a hotel room for the night." Popo said.

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends (POW Block Hotel, Parking Lot)**

Meta Knight pulled into a parking space. Kirby jumped out of the SUV and rushed over to the board in front of the hotel.

"All right! 8:00 departure time!" Kirby cheered.

**Shadow & Knuckles: ??? (Mushroom City, Streets)**

"Knuckles, do you have any idea where's your going?" Shadow asked. Knuckles was driving straight, gazing at the map in his lap.

"Yeah. It's just up ahead on Mushroom Boulevard." Knuckles said, looking at the map in his lap.

"All I see ahead of us is a ramp going up." Shadow said. Knuckles looked up and saw a sign that read:

107 North

Mushroom Bridge 7 miles

Mario Circuit 14.5 miles

Knuckles looked at the map again.

"Oops..."

**Jessie & James: Friends (Mushroom City, Streets)**

"Which way, Jessie?"

"Go left." Jessie said.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Mushroom City, Streets)**

Ash swirved around a corner and bumped a guardrail.

"Ash, are you sure you know how to drive this thing?"

"Yeah, I'm positive." Ash said, steering back out into the street.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Mushroom City, Streets)**

"Are we almost there?" Cream asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Zinnia said.

**Zess T & Tayce T: Cousins (Mushroom City, Streets)**

"Of course! We had to get the one car that breaks down!" Zess exclaimed.

"Don't worry... I'm sure we can get it fixed." Tayce said.

"Thank you, Happy McPositive Pants!!" Zess said.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- Currently in 10th (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

"Roadblock... Who's ready to down some drinks?"

"I'll do this one." Link said.

**Wario (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

Wario cringed as he finished his first drink.

"Take a marked SUV..." He read.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (POW Block Hotel, Driveway Arc)**

Zinnia pulled up to the hotel and dropped Cream off, then drove into the parking lot, climbed out and ran over to the departure board.

"We got an 8:00 departure." Cream said, smiling.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (POW Block Hotel, Front Lobby)**

"Hi, we need a room for the night." Popo said.

"Okay." The clerk said. "That'll be 98 coins, please."

"Here you go."

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (POW Block Hotel, Parking Lot)**

Ash pulled into the parking lot. Pikachu jumped out of the SUV, ran over to the hotel, leaped up at the board and grabbed the last 8:00 departure time.

"Sweet! We got the last 8:00." Ash said.

**Wario / Link (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

Wario cringed as he finished his second drink. Link finished his first drink and picked up his second.

"Take a marked SUV..." Link read.

"...from the back lot..." Wario continued.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- Currently in Last (O'Shrooms Cafe)**

The two friends smiled as the last bit of sand fell to the bottom of the hourglass. They ran over to the clue box and grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock... Who's ready to down some drinks?"

"I'll do this." Sonic said.

**Jessie & James: Friends (POW Block Hotel, Parking Lot)**

The Team Rocket members rushed up to the board.

"Darn... first on the 8:30..." James said.

**Zess T & Tayce T: Cousins (Mushroom City, Streets)**

"Man, this stinks!!" Zess shouted.

"Come on, Zess." Tayce said.

"SHUT UP!!!" Zess screamed.

**Sonic / Wario / Link (O'Shrooms)**

Wario smiled as he swallowed the last of his final drink. Link was just being handed his third and Sonic had just gulped down the first, prompting a very grossed out look.

"Take a marked SUV..." Sonic read.

"...from the back lot..." Link added.

"...to the POW Block Hotel." Wario finished.

**Shadow & Knuckles: ??? (Mushroom City, Highway 107)**

"I'm telling you, this is the wrong way!" Shadow yelled.

"No, it's not!" Knuckles said.

"Pull over!" Shadow said.

"No!"

"Pull the dang car over!" Shadow shouted.

"No!"

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (POW Block Hotel, Parking Lot)**

Waluigi pulled into the parking lot. Wario jumped out and ran up to the board.

"Ah!! We're on the 8:30!!" Wario exclaimed.

"Oh well."

**Sonic / Link (O'Shrooms)**

Sonic cringed as he swallowed the second drink. Link smiled and wiped his mouth as he finished his last drink.

"...from the back lot..." Sonic read.

"...to the POW Block Hotel." Link finished.

**Zess T & Tayce T: Cousins (Mushroom City, Streets)**

"Okay, we are back in it." Zess said. She and Tayce were now driving down the road in a new SUV.

"All right, let's get to that hotel." Tayce said.

**Shadow & Knuckles: ??? (Highway 107, Mushroom City Outskirts)**

Shadow was driving down the highway in the opposite direction from before. In the distance, they could see the bright lights of Mushroom City.

"I told you we were going the wrong way." Shadow said.

"Oh, shut up."

**Sonic (O'Shrooms)**

Sonic drank the last bit of his third smoothie. He then grabbed a water from the nearby table and chugged it to wash down the bitter drink. He ran over to Tails and looked at the three mugs.

"Take one of the marked SUVs from the back lot to the POW Block Hotel." Sonic read.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (POW Block Hotel)**

Zelda pulled up to the hotel. Link jumped out of the car and grabbed an 8:30 departure time.

"Okay, so we're leaving at 8:30 tomorrow morning."

**Shadow & Knuckles: ??? (POW Block Hotel, Parking Lot)**

The two ran over to the board and grabbed the last 8:30 tab.

"8:30...darn..." Shadow said.

**Zess T & Tayce T: Cousins (POW Block Hotel)**

Zess pulled up to the hotel and Tayce hopped out of the car. She ran over to the board and grabbed the first 9:00 departure. Zess parked the car and walked over to Tayce.

"Look what you did!" Zess shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh never mind!" Zess said, storming into the hotel.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (POW Block Hotel, Parking Lot)**

Sonic pulled into the parking lot. The two friends jumped out of the SUV and ran over to the board.

"9:00... and there's still a team behind us." Tails said.

**POW Block Hotel, Front Lobby, 8:00 AM**

Sitting on top of the receptionist's desk were four clue envelopes. The four departing rushed by and grabbed them. Waiting outside the hotel was a long blue-spotted green catepillar shaped bus.

**Peppy & Slippy / Kirby & Meta Knight / Cream & Zinnia / Ash & Pikachu- Currently in 1st (POW Block Hotel, Front Lobby)**

"Take the Wiggler Bus outside to your next destination... Mushroom Farms."

_"From the hotel, teams will get on one of three buses to take them just outside of Mushroom City to this place: Mushroom Farms."_ CJ narrated. _"It is here that teams will find their next clue."_

The four teams boarded the bus and it drove off.

**Bus 1- Arrival (Mushroom Farms) / 8:15 AM**

The four teams rushed off of the bus and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Moo or Neigh."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour. teams must choose between two tasks related to Mushroom Farms... Moo or Neigh. In Moo, teams must go into the nearby barn and each teammate must milk one Mushcow until they each have three cups of milk, for a total of six cups. They must then give the milk to the farmer to receive their clue."_ CJ can be seen standing in a barn filled with cows. The cows look normal aside from the white-spotted red mushroom caps on their heads.

_"In Neigh, teams must choose one of these horses and then, after a brief lesson, they must ride the horse around an obstacle course. Once they complete the course, the farmer's wife will hand them their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's do Moo." Peppy said.

"Moo." Meta Knight said.

"I wanna milk a cow." Cream said.

"Okay." Zinnia said.

"Well, I've ridden a Ponyta before, so a horse shouldn't be much different." Ash said.

**Jessie & James / Shadow & Knuckles / Wario & Waluigi / Link & Zelda - Currently in 2nd (POW Block Hotel, Front Lobby / 8:30 AM)**

The next four teams rushed up to the receptionist's desk, grabbed the clue, and boarded the bus.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (POW Block Hotel, Driveway Arc)**

The two siblings rushed out of the hotel, jumped in their car and drove off.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends**

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends**

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends**

"How ya doin', Slip?" Peppy asked.

"I've got a little bit." Slippy said. "You?"

"Yeah, I got some." Peppy said.

"Kirby... how is it going?"

"I've got a little." Kirby said.

"Good. Me too." Meta Knight said.

"Cream, are you doing okay?" Zinnia asked.

"Yeah. I think I have about a cup." Cream said.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon**

"Are you ready, sir?" Ash nodded. He climbed onto the horse and Pikachu jumped up onto his lap. "On your mark... get set... go!"

Ash smiled as the horse began to gallop around the farm.

**Bus 2- Arrival (Mushroom Farms) / 8:45 AM**

The four teams ran off the bus and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Moo or Neigh."

"Let's do Moo." James said.

"We're doing Moo. I'm not riding a horse." Shadow said.

"I hate horses! Let's do Moo." Wario said.

"Zel, we have this in the bag!" Link said.

"Once I found out the Detour, I knew we were golden." Link said (After-leg words). "Zelda and I both have a lot of experience with riding horses."

"I take it we're doing Neigh?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah." Link said.

**Zess T & Tayce T / Sonic & Tails - Currently in Last (POW Block Hotel, Front Lobby / 9:00 AM)**

The two teams rushed out of the hotel, grabbing their clues along the way. They then boarded the bus and were soon headed for the farm.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Shroomies Pizza)**

The two siblings walked up to the counter and smiled.

"Welcome to Shroomies. What can I get you?"

"The Amazing Race Special." Popo said.

"Just a minute." The manager said, as Popo and Nana sat at a nearby table. "Hey, Marty! Where's the nineteen with the cringies?"

"Next to the oven!" The manager grabbed a large pizza and placed it on the table in front of the Ice Climbers. They looked at it and shuddered. It was the most disgusting pizza they had ever seen.

"Just remember Nana... This is for the pit stop..." Popo said.

"Right..." Nana said, nervously grabbing a slice of pizza.

**(Mushroom Farms)**

Ash smiled as his horse leaped over a fence and landed safely near the farmer's wife. Seconds later, Link and Zelda landed next to him. The farmer's wife smiled and handed them their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley. NOTE: You must take a Wiggler Bus to the bus station, then find your way to the pit stop using any form of transportation. Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

_"Teams must now make their way to this place: Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated." _CJ narrated. _"However, teams must take a Wiggler Bus to the bus station. From there, they must get themselves to the bowling alley. What teams don't know is that the bus station is only a hundred yards from the bowling alley."_

"Let's go!" Link said, running off.

"How's everything going, Slip?" Peppy asked.

"Good." Slippy said.

**Bus 3- Arrival (Mushroom Farms) / 9:15 AM**

The two trailing teams rushed off of the bus and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Moo or Neigh."

"There's no way I can ride a horse... I say we milk a cow." Sonic said.

"You up to trying to ride a horse?" Tayce asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Zess snapped. "Just do it fast!"

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Shroomies Pizza)**

The two Ice Climbers smiled as they finished the last two slices of pizza. The owner smiled and handed them their clue.

"Congratulations. Proceed to the pit stop... Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley." Popo read.

_"Having won the Fast Forward, Popo & Nana may now skip all tasks remaining in the leg and proceed directly to the pit stop... Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley."_ CJ narrated.

"Come on, Nana. Let's go."

**Team ? (Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley)**

A lone taxi pulled up to a small brick building. Attached to the top of the building was a neon sign shaped three bowling pins and a bowling ball painted like a mushroom. Two racers jumped out of the taxi and ran inside. They looked around and saw CJ standing on the mat at the end of a bowling lane. Next to him was a familiar pink-haired female mushroom person in white pants, a pink dress and red vest with a white-spotted pink mushroom cap. At his other side is the yellow mouse-like creature.

"Here they come, Toadette." CJ said, pointing to the racers, as they rushed toward the mat.

"Welcome to Mushroom City..." Toadette said.

"Popo and Nana..." CJ said. "You're team number one."

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 1st Place / 9:57 AM**

"Yee-hah!!" Popo said. He and Nana smiled and hugged.

"We did it!" Nana said.

"I have more good news." CJ said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you have each won a personalized go-cart courtesy of Mushroom City Karts, which you can enjoy after the race."

**Team ? (Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley)**

CJ and Toadette stood on the mat and watched as a team walked into the bowling alley. They soon noticed the host and greeter and rushed over onto the mat.

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toadette said, smiling.

"Thank you."

"Link and Zelda..." CJ said. "You're team number two."

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- 2nd Place / 12:13 PM**

"Wow.... that's great. But, we're getting first next time. Count on it."

**(Mushroom Farms)**

"Zinnia, come on! I think I have enough!"

"Okay, let's go!"

"Ah ha ha! I-a got enough-a!" Wario exclaimed. The brothers and the best friends ran out of the barn and found the farmer. They each handed their milk to him. He measured it and smiled. He handed both teams the clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley. NOTE: You must take a Wiggler Bus to the bus station, then find your way to the pit stop using any form of transportation. Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated." Zinnia read.

"I'm done, Peppy!"

"Me too, Slip!"

"I think I have enough, James!"

"Good, let's go!" The Star Fox and Team Rocket members ran over to the farmer and handed him their milk. He smiled and handed them their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley. NOTE: You must take a Wiggler Bus to the bus station, then find your way to the pit stop using any form of transportation. Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

**Team ? (Mushroom Lanes)**

CJ and Toadette smiled as another team jumped onto the mat and smiled.

"Welcome to Mushroom City." Toadette said.

"Thank you."

"Ash and Pikachu." CJ said. "You're team number three."

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- 3rd Place / 12:21 PM**

"Three out of eleven... that's pretty good. But we're gonna get first next time, right Pikachu?"

"Yeah!" The mouse creature next to CJ jumped up and down at the sight of Pikachu.

"Pika pika!!" It chirped.

**(Mushroom Farms)**

"Aaahh!" Zess rubbed her head after being thrown from the horse. She stood up and looked at the horse. "Stupid horse..." She mumbled.

"Sonic, I think I have enough!" Tails exclaimed.

"Good. Me too." Sonic said.

"I've got it..." Shadow said, rushing off. The two teams ran over to the farmer and handed him the milk.

"Good. Here is your clue." The farmer said.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley. NOTE: You must take a Wiggler Bus to the bus station, then find your way to the pit stop using any form of transportation. Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated." Sonic and Shadow read.

**Wiggler Bus- Team ? (Bus Station)**

Cream, Zinnia, Wario & Waluigi rushed off of the bus. The brothers rushed across the street and hailed a cab. Cream and Zinnia looked around and saw a glowing neon bowling pin.

"Zinnia, over there." Cream said, getting Zinnia's attention. The two rushed in the direction of the pin.

**Team ? (Mushroom Lanes)**

CJ and Toadette watched as another team rushed down the lane and jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Mushroom City."

"Thank you very much, miss."

"Cream and Zinnia..." CJ said. "You're team number four."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 4th Place / 1:00 PM**

"Wow..."

**(Mushroom Farms)**

Kirby and Meta Knight ran over to the farmer and handed him the milk. He measured it, smiled and handed them their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley. NOTE: You must take a Wiggler Bus to the bus station, then find your way to the pit stop using any form of transportation. Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated." Meta Knight read.

---

Zess T and Tayce T smiled as their horse leaped the last fence. The farmer's wife smiled as she handed them their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley. NOTE: You must take a Wiggler Bus to the bus station, then find your way to the pit stop using any form of transportation. Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

**Team ? (Mushroom Lanes)**

"Welcome to Mushroom City!" Toadette giggled, curtsying.

"Wario and Waluigi..." CJ said. "You're team number..." CJ backed up a little nervously.

"Spit it out or I whack you!"

"...You're team number five." CJ said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 5th Place / 1:05 PM**

"That's not bad. But, next time... we're a-gonna win!" Wario bragged.

"That's-a right!" Waluigi said.

**Peppy & Slippy / Jessie & James (Mushroom City, Wiggler Bus Terminal)**

The two teams rushed off the bus, Star Fox members leading. The two teams rounded a street corner and found the bowling alley in their sights. They rushed toward, Star Fox members leading, then Team Rocket, then Star Fox, until finally...

"Welcome to Mushroom City!" Toadette grinned.

"Jessie and James..." CJ said. "You're team number six."

**Jessie & James: Friends- 6th Place / 1:18 PM**

"We have to do better next time!" Jessie said.

"Peppy and Slippy..." CJ said. "You're team number seven."

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends- 7th Place / 1:19 PM**

"Yikes...We have to do better next leg."

**Sonic & Tails / Shadow & Knuckles / Kirby & Meta Knight / Zess T & Tayce T (Mushroom City, Wiggler Bus Terminal)**

The four teams smiled as the Wiggler Bus pulled up to the terminal. The multiple doors opened and the the two hedgehog-led teams, as well as the Star Warriors, rushed off of the bus. Zess, meanwhile, was still on bus, shouting and arguing with the driver.

"I'm not paying you 90 coins for the bus ride!"

"Either you pay 90 coins or I call the cops."

The lead team leaped ran into the bowling alley and over to the pit stop, followed by two more.

"Sonic and Tails... Kirby and Meta Knight... Shadow and Knuckles... You're teams eight, nine and ten."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 8th Place / 1:46 PM**

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends- 9th Place / 1:47 PM**

**Shadow & Knuckles: ???- 10th Place / 1:47 PM**

"Phew..." Sonic sighed.

"Hmm..." Meta Knight pulled his cape over himself so only his eyes could be seen, then walked away.

"We better get first next time, Knuckles. You don't want to know what'll happen if we don't." Shadow said, storming off.

Zess and Tayce soon walked in.

"I can't believe he called the cops." Zess grumbled.

"If you had just paid the fare like he asked, you-"

"Listen to me, Ruley McObeys-Too-Much! I've had enough of your happy, rule-following bubblyness." Zess said, as the two reached the pit stop. Saria walked out of a nearby door and stood next to CJ. In her arms was the baby girl.

"Zess and Tayce..." CJ said. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Zess T & Tayce T: Cousins- Last Place / 2:29 PM**

"Of course..." Zess said.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Saria said.

"I hate to be going out so early, but y'know, it's a game and unfortunately, someone's gotta lose." Tayce said. "I'm just sad that it had to be us."

  
"We could've made it if our stupid car hadn't broken down!" Zess said angrily.

(The camera backs away from the pit stop mat as Zess and Tayce walk over to the other teams. Everyone hugs Tayce while Zess stands off to the side. Once the hugs are finished, the two chefs walk away.)

_"Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode..."_

-Leg 1 Trivia:

- The POW Block Hotel is also a location featured in Milesyoshidino34's fic _"The Amazing Race: Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door II"_

- The location of the Fast Forward, "Shroomies Pizza", was inspired by the pizza shop "Biggies Pizza" in my home city.

- The little girl seen being held by Saria throughout the prologue and at the pit stop is the hosts' daughter, Lynn (the main character of my Yu-Gi-Oh GX fics), who at the timeline of this race is almost two years old. She was not shown in the previous three seasons because in Season One, Saria was only about two months pregnant, although it wasn't mentioned. In Season Two, Lynn was being babysat by her mother's parents (Patrick & Becky from TAR 3) and during Season Three, she was being babysat by her brother's sister and grandmother (Who will appear as racers in TAR 6: Family Edition).

- Unless I am foolishly mistaken, this is the first leg in my TAR fics where teams experience car troubles.

- The lack of defined relationship between Shadow & Knuckles is placed to emphasize the fact that no one really knows how or why they are competing (other than for the glory or beating Sonic at something), much like Smorgo & Smorga in Milesyoshidino34's fic _"The Amazing Race: Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door II"_ (Sorry... I'm gonna bring up his fics a few times. I owe him. By reading his fics, I was able to find a step to start my TAR fics on).

_"Next week on The Amazing Race..."_

_"Shadow ad Knuckles find themselves with some vehicle troubles..."_

"Knuckles, LOOK OUT!!!"

"Oh, sh--!" Knuckles exclaimed, before smashing into the guardrail.

_"And one team finds themselves in a tight spot..."_

"What?! That is so uncool! They're dead!!!"

"That's not nice..."

_"Don't miss Leg Two of The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition II!"_

---

Author's Note (Reposted on 11/24/08)- Had to repost this. And, a big thank you to Coutzy for pointing out the error in some times. In the original version, I goofed and ended up putting Popo & Nana about twelve hours ahead of everyone without realizing it. I also made a typo and had teams check into the pit stop in the early morning instead of in the afternoon like it was supposed to be.

Author's Note (10/11/08)- The first leg is done... And, I apologize if some of you don't like the trivia, but that's my way of explaining why I do some things, and also where my inspiration for some challenges and locations comes from. Also, I will update this fic every Sunday or Monday.

----------------------------------


	3. Did I get the short straw?

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A... The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Two: "Did I pick the short straw or something?"**

_"Previously on The Amazing Race..."_

_"Eleven teams of two from all of Nintendo departed from Baby Park in the Mushroom Kingdom and headed to Mushroom City, also in the Mushroom Kingdom."_

"Take a taxi to Toad Town..." Jessie read.

"...then travel by plane to Mushroom City." Popo continued.

"Once your arrive in Mushroom City," Zess said.

"You will find your next clue outside the airport." Peppy added.

"You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." Finished Wario.

_"The Roadblock found teams drinking a bitter smoothie..."_

The elder hare smiled as he finished one drink.

"My word, that's bitter..." He said, spitting. He then read the words on the bottom of the mug. "Take a marked SUV..."

"Come on, Pep! You can do this!" Slippy cheered, as Shadow and Knuckles ran in. Shadow sat down at a table and was handed three drinks.

_"While the Detour had teams either milking a cow..."_

"How ya doin', Slip?" Peppy asked.

"I've got a little bit." Slippy said.

"Cream, are you doing okay?" Zinnia asked.

"Yeah. I think I have about a cup." Cream said.

_"Or riding a horse..."_

Ash smiled as his horse leaped over a fence and landed safely near the farmer's wife. Seconds later, Link and Zelda landed next to him. The farmer's wife smiled and handed them their clue.

---

"Aaahh!" Zess rubbed her head after being thrown from the horse. She stood up and looked at the horse. "Stupid horse..." She mumbled.

_"The race's first Yield was held here, and trainer/pokemon team Ash & Pikachu used it to hold off speedy Sonic & Tails..."_

The trainer-pokemon duo pulled up to the cafe. Ash handed some money to the driver. The two then jumped out and stepped onto the Yield mat.

"We choose to Yield Sonic & Tails." Ash said, placing the picture of the friends on the board.

"I'm sure some people saw the Yield as unnecessary, but I knew Sonic and Tails would be a big threat." Ash said (After-leg interview).

_"Siblings Popo & Nana used the leg's Fast Forward, which forced them to eat a 19-inch anchovie, brussel sprout & Piranha Plant leaf pizza, to reach the pit stop first..."_

"Popo and Nana..." CJ said. "You're team number one."

"Yee-hah!!" Popo said. He and Nana smiled and hugged.

"We did it!" Nana said.

"I have more good news." CJ said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you have each won a personalized go-cart courtesy of Mushroom City Karts, which you can enjoy after the race."

_"While cousins Zess T & Tayce T ran into some car trouble..."_

"Of course! We had to get the one car that breaks down!" Zess exclaimed.

"Don't worry... I'm sure we can get it fixed." Tayce said.

"Thank you, Happy McPositive Pants!!" Zess said.

_"And were ultimately eliminated from the race."_

"Zess and Tayce..." CJ said. "You're the last team to arrive."

"Of course..." Zess said.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Saria said.

_"Ten teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?"_

Ice Climbers top of the food chain ; Chefs break down

(The camera zooms through Mushroom City, past several Wiggler Buses and the POW Block Hotel to the Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley. Standing outside is Saria, dressed in a pink t-shirt and jeans. Strapped around her shoulders is a pouch holding Lynn.)

"This is Mushroom City. In the center of this bustling metropolis is this place: Mushroom Lanes Bowling Alley. This popular bowling alley, built by the world famous bowler, Krazy Arms Koopa, was the first pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandotory twelve hour rest period, during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The ten teams waiting here have no idea what's is store for them in the next leg, or even where their next destination is. They'll have to make their way to the next pit stop by using clues they'll find in sealed envelopes.

Popo and Nana, who were the first to arrive at 9:57 AM, will depart at 9:57 PM."

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 1st to depart / 9:57 PM**

"Travel by taxi to Mushroom City Airport, then take a plane to Windfall Island in The Great Sea, Hyrule." Popo read. "Once there, drive by marked car to Ms Marie's School of Joy. You have 265 coins for this leg of the race."

_"From Mushroom City, teams must take a plane to Windfall Island in the Great Sea, in Hyrule. Once on Windfall, they must take one of these marked cars..."_ Ten four-door cars can be seen parked in a line outside the airport, each with a red-and-yellow striped sticker on the windshield. _"...And drive themselves to Ms Marie's School of Joy."_

"All right, let's go!" Popo said, hailing a cab.

**(Mushroom City International Airport)**

The Ice Climbers ran into the airport and over to a nearby counter labeled "Sea Flights".

"Hi, we need to get to Windfall Island." Popo said.

"All flights for today have left, but we have a flight leaving tomorrow at 12:00 PM, connecting in Ancient Valley for 1 hour and arriving on Windfall Island at 11:15 tomorow night." The woman at the desk said.

"Is there anything getting in earlier than that?" Nana asked. The clerk checked her computer.

"Yes. There's a United Hylian flight that goes non-stop from here to Windfall, leaving at 1:15 PM tomorrow and arriving on Windfall at 9:45 tomorrow night."

"Could we get tickets on that?" Popo asked.

"I'm sorry, it's full." The clerk said.

"Okay, we'll take tickets on that first flight, then." Nana said. The clerk smiled and printed the tickets. "Now, could you tell us how much room is left on the flight?"

"Um... Let's see..." The clerk said. "It's now full."

"Thanks." Popo said

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 1st on Flight 1 (Sea Flights)**

"As soon as we found out that our flight was full, we were excited, because that means we're flying alone." Popo said (During-Leg words). "And that's always a good feeling."

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- 2nd to depart / 12:13 AM**

"Travel by taxi to Mushroom City Airport, then take a plane to Windfall Island in The Great Sea, Hyrule." Link read. "Once there, drive by marked car to Ms Marie's School of Joy. You have 265 coins for this leg of the race."

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- 3rd to depart / 12:21 AM**

"Travel by taxi to Mushroom City Airport, then take a plane to Windfall Island in The Great Sea, Hyrule." Ash read. "Once there, drive by marked car to Ms Marie's School of Joy. You have 265 coins for this leg of the race."

"Let's go!" Pikachu said.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Mushroom City Int'l Airport, Sea Flights Counter)**

The two friends ran up to the Sea Flights counter and pulled out their passports.

"Hi, we need tickets on the next flight to Windfall Island." Link said.

"Okay, the earliest flight we have is leaving tomorrow at 1:35 PM, connecting in Hyrule Castle Town for 30 minutes and arriving on Windfall at 12:20 AM." The clerk said.

"Okay, we'll take tickets for that." Link said.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- 1st on Flight 2 (Sea Flights)**

"I'm a little nervous about getting in at 12:20 in the morning, because I'm sure Ms Marie's won't be open, but I'm also okay with it, since we left the pit stop in second."

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Mushroom City Int'l Airport)**

The trainer-pokemon duo ran up to the Jet Hylia counter.

"Hi, when's your next flight to Windfall Island?" Ash asked.

"All flights to Windfall for today have departed and all tomorrow's flights are booked. The next flight isn't until 7:00 tomorrow morning."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." The two then ran over to the Sea Flights counter.

"Hi, when's the next flight for Windfall Island?" Ash asked.

"The next flight leaves tomorrow at 1:35 PM and arrives on Windfall at 12:20 AM after connecting in Hyrule Castle Town for 30 minutes."

"Can we get tickets on that?" Ash asked.

"Sure." The clerk said, printing the tickets.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- 2nd on Flight 2 (Sea Flights)**

"Thank you." Ash said.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 4th to depart / 1:00 AM**

"Travel by taxi to Mushroom City Airport, then take a plane to Windfall Island in The Great Sea, Hyrule." Cream read. "Once there, drive by marked car to Ms Marie's School of Joy. You have 265 coins for this leg of the race."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 5th to depart / 1:05 AM**

"Travel by taxi to Mushroom City Airport, then take a plane to Windfall Island in The Great Sea, Hyrule." Wario read. "Once there, drive by marked car to Ms Marie's School of Joy. You have 265 coins for this leg of the race."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Mushroom City Airport)**

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Mushroom City Airport)**

The best friends ran up to the Sea Flights counter, while the brother chose Hylian Airlines.

"Excuse me... could we please get tickets to Windfall Island?" Cream asked.

"Sure." The clerk printed the tickets and handed them to Cream. "Your plane leaves at 1:35 PM and arrives at 12:20 AM after a connection in Hyrule Castle Town."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 3rd on Flight 2 (Sea Flights)**

Meanwhile, the Wario Brothers were waiting at the Hylian Airlines counter, where two of the clerks were talking with each other.

"Hey, we need tickets on the next flight to Windfall Island here!" Wario said, slamming his fist on the counter and startling the clerk.

"Um...m-may I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah! I just said what I need! Tickets on the next flight to Windfall Island!!" Wario shouted.

"Uh, yeah, here. You leave at 2:00 tomorrow and get to Windfall at 11:30 tomorrow night after a 45-minute connection on Kong Island."

"Is that the earliest flight to Windfall?" Wario asked.

"Huh?"

"IS... THAT... THE EARLIEST... FLIGHT... TO WINDFALL!?" Wario shouted.

"YES!!" The clerk shouted.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 1st on Flight 3 (Hylian Airlines)**

"Thanks." Wario said, walking away. "...Moron."

**Jessie & James: Friends- 6th to depart / 1:18 AM**

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends- 7th to depart / 1:19 AM**

"Travel by taxi to Mushroom City Airport, then take a plane to Windfall Island in The Great Sea, Hyrule." Jessie read.

"Once there, drive by marked car to Ms Marie's School of Joy. You have 265 coins for this leg of the race." Peppy finished.

**Jessie & James: Friends (Mushroom City Airport, Hylian Airlines Counter)**

"We need tickets to Windfall Island, and make it snappy!" Jessie said.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are, talking to me like--"

"Prepare for trouble..."

"Jessie, not now." James said.

"Shut up and say the motto!" Jessie demanded.

"No."

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" Jessie said. "Prepare for trouble and make it double. To protect the world from devastation, to unite all peoples within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie..." Jessie stared at James.

He sighed. "James..." He said reluctantly.

"Team Rocket, blast of at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight." Jessie finished.

The clerk was unfazed.

"Okay, that's great, but if you DARE try talking to me again, you'll regret it."

"Excuse you? I oughta beat you senseless, you little brat!" Jessie screamed.

"Security!!" The clerk shouted. Four Koopa Troopas in black suits rushed over to the desk, tackling Jessie to the ground. She was then hauled away with James following behind.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends (Mushroom City Airport, Hylian Airlines Counter)**

"Excuse me, ma'am. Could we get tickets for the next flight to Windfall Island, please?"

"Here you go, sir. You depart at 2:00 tomorrow and arrive on Windfall at 11:30 tomorrow night." The clerk said.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends- 2nd on Flight 3 (Hylian Airlines)**

"Thank you."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 8th to depart / 1:46 AM  
Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends- 9th to depart / 1:47 AM**

**Shadow & Knuckles: ???- 10th to depart / 1:47 AM**

"Travel by taxi to Mushroom City Airport, then take a plane to Windfall Island in The Great Sea, Hyrule." Sonic read.

"Once there, drive by marked car to Ms Marie's School of Joy." Meta Knight continued.

"You have 265 coins for this leg of the race." Shadow finished.

"Let's go!"

**(Mushroom City Airport, Air Hyrule Counter)**

"Hi, we need tickets to Windfall Island, please." Sonic said.

"Okay, you depart at 2:30 PM tomorrow and arrive on Windfall Island at midnight." The clerk said.

**Flight 1 (Sea Flights)- Departure (Mushroom City) / 12:00 PM**

_"This is the first flight leaving Mushroom City for Windfall Island, carrying siblings Popo & Nana and connecting through Ancient Valley."_ Saria narrated.

**Flight 2 (Sea Flights)- Departure (Mushroom City) / 1:35 PM**

_"This is the second flight departing from Mushroom City, bound for Windfall Island, carrying best friends Link & Zelda and Cream & Zinnia, and trainer/pokemon duo Ash & Pikachu."_ Saria narrated.

**Flight 3 (Hylian Airlines)- Departure (Mushroom City) / 2:00 PM**

_"This is the third flight leaving Mushroom City for Windfall Island, carrying brothers Wario & Waluigi and friend Peppy & Slippy."_ Saria narrated.

**Flight 4 (Air Hyrule)- Departure (Mushroom City) / 2:30 PM**

_"This is the final flight leaving Mushroom City for Windfall Island, carrying friends Jessie & James, Kirby & Meta Knight, best friends Sonic & Tails and enigmatic racers Shadow & Knuckles."_ Saria narrated.

**Flight 1 (Sea Flights)- Arrival (Windfall Island) / 11:15 PM**

The Ice Climbers rushed out of the airport, hopped into one of the cars and drove off.

**(Ms. Marie's School of Joy)**

The two siblings pulled up to the school, jumped out and frowned when they noticed a sign on the door of the school that read:

_"Hours of Operation- 7:45 AM to 3:15 PM."_

"Great...we're stuck here until morning." Nana said.

"Well, let's go get a hotel room." Popo said.

**Flight 3 (Hylian Airlines)- Arrival (Windfall Island) / 11:30 PM**

The Wario Brothers pushed and shoved their way out of the airport, grabbed a car and raced off. Peppy and Slippy walked out, got in a car and drove in the opposite direction.

"Slippy and I did some research back in Mushroom City, and we know that Ms Marie's doesn't open until about 8:00 in the morning, so we've got the night to rest up and eat." Peppy said (During-leg words).

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Ms Marie's School of Joy)**

The two brothers gasped at the sight of the sign.

"Aw, come on! It's not open until morning! This sucks!" Wario yelled.

"Hey! Shut up out there! Some of us are trying to sleep, ya jerk!" Someone yelled out a nearby window.

"Make me!" Wario yelled back.

"Ya want me ta make ya?!"

"YEAH, HE DOES!" Waluigi shouted

"Bring it, a--hole!" Yelled Wario.

**Flight 4 (Air Hyrule)- Arrival (Windfall Island) / 12:00 AM**

The four teams rushed off the plane and grabbed their cars. Sonic and Tails took off first, followed by the Star Warriors. Jessie and James slowly started driving out, while Knuckles was struggling to start the car. He suddenly started it and drove off, not too far behind the Team Rocket members.

"James, go left." Jessie said.

"Huh?"

"LEFT!!!" Jessie shouted, grabbing the wheel. The car suddenly swirved to the left, right toward the hedgehog-echidna team.

"Knuckles, LOOK OUT!!!"

"Oh, sh--!" Knuckles exclaimed, before smashing into the guardrail. Jessie and James spun off and hit a tree.

"Look what you did!" James yelled.

"What **I** did? What **I** did!?! YOU'RE the moron who didn't go left!" Jessie yelled.

"We were fine going straight!" James said.

**Flight 2 (Sea Flights)- Arrival (Windfall Island) / 12:20 AM**

The three remaining teams ran out of the airport and grabbed the last cars.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Ms Marie's School of Joy)**

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends (Ms Marie's School of Joy)**

The four racers frowned as they arrived at the school and found the sign showing the hours of operation.

"Well, we're not doing anything until morning." Sonic said.

**Ms Marie's School of Joy / 7:45 AM**

The ten teams smiled as the doors to the school opened. They rushed inside, where a clue box waited. They grabbed their clues and ripped them open.

"Detour... Joy or Toy."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between Joy or Toy. In Joy, teams must take 30 minutes to study brochures on the various islands throughout the Great Sea. After the 30 minutes are up, they will be asked ten questions on what they read. They must answer five questions correctly. If they do not answer five of the ten questions correctly, they must study the brochures for another 15 minutes, after which they will be asked ten questions. Once they answer five questions correctly, they will receive their next clue."_

_"In Toy, teams must go across the street to Salvatore's Game Palace and play the Squid Blaster Mini Game. In this mini game, they must use darts to hit squid-shaped targets on a large board painted to look like the ocean. They will have 20 darts and they must hit the nine squids, placed on the board in a group of 2, a group of 3 and a group of 4. If they run out of darts before hitting all the squids, the board will be reset and they will have to start over. Once they hit all nine squids with under 20 darts, they will receive their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

"Let's do Toy." Peppy said.

"I say we do Joy." Cream said.

"How's Toy sound, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Sounds good." Pikachu said.

"I hate joy and I hate toys... This isn't a fun choice." Jessie said. "But, I hate learning more, so let's do Toy."

"Let's go with Joy." Knuckles said. "I'm not in the mood to play with darts."

"Whatever." Shadow said.

"We get to throw darts? I could cause so much trouble with that!" Wario said. "Let's do that."

"Kirby... There's a Fast Forward. Let's go for it." Meta Knight said.

_"A Fast Forward is a prize hidden on every leg of the race. Once a team earns the Fast Forward, they may skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, a team may only use one Fast Forward during the entire race, so teams must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it. In this Fast Forward, that team must ride the Windfall Island Windmill ferris wheel. Once at the top, they must search the island for a route marker at the pit stop. Once they think they've found it, they must use the provided camera to take a picture of it. If they photograph it, they will receive the Fast Forward. If not, they must ride the wheel and search again until they find the correct place." _Saria narrated.

**Peppy & Slippy / Ash & Pikachu / Jessie & James / Wario & Waluigi / Link & Zelda / Popo & Nana (Salvatore's Game Palace)**

The six teams ran into the Game Palace, where ten game booths were set up. In the booths were blue 12 x 12 grids painted to look like the ocean. In some of the squares of the board were targets shaped like squids. They were lined in three groups: a group of two, a group of three, and a group of four. Each team grabbed a booth. A balding man in a blue shirt and pants walked by each booth and handed each group twenty suction cup-tipped darts.

"What are these?" Wario asked. "I thought we'd get real darts."

"Those would damage my boards." The man, Salvatore, said. "Besides, my game is usually played by kids."

"That would explain the safe darts." Peppy said.

**Sonic & Tails / Cream & Zinnia / Shadow & Knuckles (Ms Marie's School of Joy)**

The three teams sat at desks throughout the school, all reading brochures on various islands throughout the Great Sea.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends (Salvatore's Game Palace)**

Peppy smiled as he threw a dart and it hit a squid target.

"Yes! One down, eight to go!" He cheered.

**(Targets Hit= 1)**

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Salvatore's Game Palace)**

Link smiled as he hit a target. Zelda immediately threw a dart and hit another target.

**(Two-Squid Group Destroyed)**

"Sweet!"

"Let's go for the group of three next, Link."

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends (Windfall Island Windmill)**

The two Star Warriors walked up to a brown-haired, brown-eyed man in an orange shirt and jeans. Behind him was a large windmill. Attached to the four blades of the windmill were small basket seats built to hold two people.

"Two, please." Meta Knight said.

"That'll be 50 rupees, please." The man said.

"Do you take coins?"

"Yes." The man pulled a calculator out of his pocket and punched a few buttons. "That comes to 100 coins."

"That's a bit much, but here you go." Meta Knight said, handing the man some coins.

"Okay." The man smiled as the windmill turned enough so that a seat was right next to him. He pulled a lever and the windmill stopped. "Climb on." He opened a door in the basket and the Star Warriors climbed in. "Here is your camera." The ferris wheel then began to turn. As soon as it reached the top, it stopped. The two began scanning the island for something that might be a pit stop.

**Sonic & Tails / Cream & Zinnia / Shadow & Knuckles (Ms Marie's School of Joy)**

"Okay, time's up!" Ms Marie said. She then handed each team a dry erase board and a marker. "I will ask you all the same question. You will then write your answer on the board. If you are correct, I will give you a point. Once you earn five points, I will give you the clue." Ms Marie handed everyone their boards and markers.

"Ready, Cream?" Zinnia asked.

"I think so." Cream said.

"Let's do this, Tails!" Sonic said.

"Oh yeah!"

"Question 1: What is the approximate population of Outset Island?" Ms Marie asked. Everyone scribbled their answers. Ms Marie nodded and they revealed their answers.

Sonic & Tails: 37 adults, 10 kids

Cream & Zinnia: 40 adults, 11 kids

Shadow & Knuckles: 40 adults, 10 kids

"Cream and Zinnia are correct. The population of Outset Island is 40 adults and 11 kids." Ms Marie said.

**(Questions Correct:**

**Sonic & Tails- 0**

**Cream & Zinnia- 1**

**Shadow & Knuckles- 0)**

"Question 2: How tall is the peak on Dragon Roost Island?" Ms Marie asked.

**(Salvatore's Game Palace)**

"Yes! I got another one! Only three to go!" One racer cheered.

"Oh yeah! We're done!" Said another.

"Aw man, we're all out of darts!" Frowned a third.

"Hold your fire!" Salvatore walked over to the booth of Peppy & Slippy and examined their board, then looked down at the counter.

"Look down." He said. Peppy looked at the counter and saw two darts.

"Oh..." He grabbed one. Salvatore then walked over to Link & Zelda's booth.

"Congratulations...Here's your clue." Salvatore said, handing the Hylians their clue. They walked outside and opened it.

"Drive yourselves to Windfall Harbor, where your next clue awaits." Link read.

_"Upon completing the Detour, teams will be led to Windfall Harbor. Once they arrive here, they will find their clue at the end of dock #7."_ Saria narrated.

"Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Link continued

_"This is the first of two U-Turns on the entire race. A U-Turn is found at the end of a Detour. Teams can use the power of a U-turn to slow down another team, forcing them to backtrack and complete the other side of the Detour they did not previously complete. A team's U-Turn power is limited, as they can only use it once during the race."_ Saria said.

"Let's move!" Link said. Inside, Slippy had just thrown a dart and hit his last target. Salvatore handed the clue to Peppy. The two then walked outside and opened their clue.

"Drive yourselves to Windfall Harbor, where your next clue awaits." Slippy said. "Caution: U-Turn ahead."

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends (Windfall Ferris Wheel)**

"That looks promising." Kirby said, pointing to a two story building with a decorated red door. Attached to the building's second story was a bridge that led to an archway over a wooden staircase leading to the beach.

"Yes... it does indeed." Meta Knight said, snapping a picture. "Okay, we think we've got it!" The wheel controller then pulled the lever and the wheel turned so that Kirby and Meta Knight were back on the ground. Meta Knight handed the picture to the controller. He smiled and handed them a clue.

"Congratulations on winning the Fast Forward. Proceed to the pit stop... Windfall Island Auction House. NOTE: Enter the door on the first floor. Do not enter the door on the bridge." Meta Knight read.

_"Having won the Fast Forward, Kirby and Meta Knight can now skip all remaining tasks and proceed to the Windfall Island Auction House. This place, which holds auctions for rare goods nightly, is the pit stop for this leg of the race." _Saria narrated.

**(Ms Marie's School of Joy)**

"The correct answer is three." Ms Marie said.

**(Correct Answers:**

**Cream & Zinnia- 4**

**Sonic & Tails- 3**

**Shadow & Knuckles- 3)**

"Question Six: Where is the Museum of Great Sea Heroes located?"

The three teams held up their answers.

Cream & Zinnia: Windfall Island

Sonic & Tails: Outset Island

Shadow & Knuckles: Greatfish Island

"Sonic and Tails are correct. The Museum of Great Sea Heroes is located on Outset Island, the island where the greatest heroes were born. Question Seven: Name five of the greatest Heroes of the Great Sea?" The teams scribbled down their answers.

Cream & Zinnia: Link X, Tetra, CJ Francis, Saria Francis, Ryan Floyd

Sonic & Tails: Hero of Winds, Zelda X, CJ Francis, Saria Francis, Yugi Moto

Shadow & Knuckles: Link X, Zelda X, CJ Francis, Yugi Moto, Ryan Floyd

"You are all correct. The seven greatest heroes of the Great Sea are: Link X, also called the Hero of Winds... Zelda X, also known as Tetra... CJ Francis... Saria Francis, also referred to by her maiden name, Saria Floyd... Ryan Floyd... Yugi Moto and Tea Gardner."

**(Correct Answers:**

**Cream & Zinnia- 5**

**Sonic & Tails- 5**

**Shadow & Knuckles- 4)**

"Sonic and Tails... Cream and Zinnia. Here is your clue." The two teams took their clues and ran outside before opening them.

"Drive yourselves to Windfall Harbor, where your next clue awaits." Cream said.

"Caution: U-Turn ahead." Sonic added.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- Currently in 1st (Windfall Harbor)**

The two ran up to the U-Turn mat.

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone." Link said.

"We felt that it was still too early in the race to U-Turn anyone. Sure, there's a couple teams that we think could be tough to beat in the long run, but right now, it's too soon to tell who the real threats are." Link said (After-leg interview).

  
"We figure if we wait it out and let everyone else use theirs up first, then will be at a bigger advantage in the end." Zelda said.

"Roadblock... Who's not afraid of 'killer bees'?" Link read. "Wha-?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perfom, and no one may perform more than six in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must scour Windfall Island for one of four members of the local gang, the Killer Bees. What they don't realize is that the boys hide in very out of sight areas, so they will have to look high and low to find them. Once they have found one of the boys, he will hand them their next clue. They must then return to their partner at the docks before opening the clue."_ Saria said.

"I'll do this one." Zelda said.

**(Salvatore's Game Palace)**

"Got it! We're done!"

"I got the last one!"

"Hold your fire!" Salvatore yelled, grabbing two clues. He then walked over to the winning booths and handed them their clues.

"Jessie and James... Popo and Nana. Here is your clue." He said.

"Drive yourselves to Windfall Harbor, where your next clue awaits." James read.

"Caution: U-Turn ahead."

**Slippy & Peppy: Friends- Currently in 2nd (Windfall Harbor)**

The two Star Fox members stepped onto the U-Turn mat. They then pasted a team's picture on the board.

"We choose to U-Turn Cream & Zinnia." Peppy said.

"I know everyone saw the U-Turn as unecessary, but I feel that although Zinnia is definitely cut out for this race, Cream is too nice and too much of a hindrance to Zinnia to be on this race." Peppy said (After-leg interview). "I know it sound cruel, but you know what they say: The truth hurts."

Slippy grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock... Who's not afraid of killer bees?" He read. "I'll do it."

"Good luck."

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends (Windfall Auction House)**

The two Star Warriors ran into the medium sized building. They entered into a large room with red carpeting and a large stage. On the stage was a podium and gavel, and next to the podium was a small table. On either side of the room were shelves, each holding four shiny white jars. Standing in front of the stage on the world map was Saria. Next to her was a tan-skinned man in a blue parka. He had brown eyes and was bald, except for a small ponytail of black hair in the back of his head. The two former rivals stepped onto the map and smiled.

"Welcome to Windfall Island." The man said.

"Thank you." Kirby said.

"Kirby and Meta Knight..." Saria said. "You're team number one."

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends- 1st Place / 8:39 AM**

"Oh yeah!" Kirby said. "Way to go, Meta Knight! Meta Knight?" Kirby turned around and saw Meta Knight, covered by his cape, walking away.

"Good eyesight, Kirby...." He said, walking up a set of nearby stairs and stepped out a door onto a long stone bridge. He walked across it, climbed a ladder and stood atop a stone archway, looking out over the ocean, his cape blowing in the wind.

**Shadow & Knuckles: ??? (Ms Marie's School of Joy)**

"Question Ten: How many docks does Windfall Island have?"

"Fifteen." Knuckles said.

"Correct." Ms Marie said.

**(Correct Answers: 5)**

"Here is your clue." Knuckles ripped open the envelope. Shadow grabbed the clue and read it aloud.

"Drive yourselves to Windfall Harbor, where your next clue awaits." Shadow read. "Caution: U-Turn ahead."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- Currently in 3rd (Windfall Harbor)**

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- Currently in 4th (Windfall Harbor)**

Cream and Zinnia gasped when they saw the U-Turn. Zinnia looked in the corner of the board and saw the picture of Slippy and Peppy.

"What?! That is so uncool! They're dead!!!" Zinnia shouted.

"That's not nice..." Cream said.

"I am gonna... KILL THEM!!!" Zinnia shouted.

"Zinnia, you can't do that." Cream said, as she and Zinnia got back in their car and drove back toward the Game Palace. Sonic and Tails walked over to the clue box and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock... Who's not afraid of killer bees?" Sonic read.

"I'll do this one, Sonic." Tails said.

"Okay. Good luck." Sonic said.

"Thanks." Tails said.

**Ash & Pikachu / Wario & Waluigi (Salvatore's Game Palace)**

"That's the last one!"

"Aw man! We're all out of darts!"

"Hold your fire!"

"Uh, Mr... We're the last two teams here."

"Oh... Ash and Pikachu. Here is your clue."

"Thanks." Ash said, grabbing the clue and walking out. Just as he and Pikachu walked out, Cream and Zinnia walked in.

"Hi, we're here for the minigame." Cream said. Salvatore handed twenty darts each to both teams.

"Good luck."

**Zelda (Windfall Island)**

Zelda wandered the island, looking around for one of the Killer Bees. She opened a nearby door and found herself in a potion shop. She then looked at her clue.

"Oops... Note: The boys will be hiding on the island, but not inside a building."

**Jessie & James: Friends- Currently in 4th (Windfall Harbor)**

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- Currently in 5th (Windfall Harbor)**

"Roadblock... Who's not afraid of killer bees?"

"Ha! I've stared down swarms of Beedrill before. This'll be easy." James said, opening the clue. "Oh... Maybe not..."

"I'll do this one, bro." Nana said.

"Okay."

**Cream & Zinnia / Wario & Waluigi (Game Palace)**

"Yes! We got the squad of three!" Cream cheered.

"I got another squid!" Zinnia said.

"Dang!! This ain't easy!!" Wario yelled.

**Slippy**

"Man, these guys are hard to find..." Slippy mumbled as he walked onto a steel boardwalk. He followed it around a cliff back to the docks. "Crap."

**Shadow & Knuckles: ???- Currently in 6th (Windfall Harbor)**

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- Currently in 7th (Windfall Harbor)  
**"Roadblock... Who's not afraid of killer bees?" Shadow read. "Oh sure... I have to drink smoothies and then you get to play with killer bees? Did I pick the short straw or something?"

"If you wanna do it, you can do it." Knuckles said.

"No way! I hate bees!" Shadow said.

"Then what was all that for?" Knuckles said.

"It was funny!" Shadow said.

"Whatever..." Knuckles said, pocketing the clue and walking away.

"I'll do this one, Pikachu." Ash said.

"Okay." Pikachu said.

**Tails**

Tails smiled as he walked behind a bush on a narrow ledge and found a blue-haired boy in a green t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh! You found me! Here is your clue." The boy said. Tails grabbed the clue and headed back towards the harbor.

**James**

**Nana**

James and Nana ran up the road and reached a fork. James ran straight while Nana ran left. She soon came to the arch where Meta Knight had been sitting. She climbed up onto it and scanned the island. She smiled when she saw a brunette boy in a blue vest, purple shirt, brown pants and red hat sitting on top of a tall pine tree. She rushed down toward the tree, made sure no one was nearby and began to climb it. The boy was startled as Nana reached the tree top.

"I guess you found me. Here is your clue."

"Thanks."

**Cream & Zinnia / Wario & Waluigi (Game Palace)**

"Got it!"

"Finally, we're a-done!" Salvatore walked over to the two teams and handed them their clues.

"Drive Yourselves to Windfall Harbor." Wario read. "Caution: U-Turn Ahead."

"Proceed back to Windfall Harbor." Cream read.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Windfall Harbor)**

Sonic smiled as Tails ran over, holding the clue. They ripped it open and read it.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Windfall Island Auction House." Sonic said. "Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

_"Once teams complete the Roadblock, they may proceed to this place: Windfall Island Auction House. This auction house, run by local rare goods shopkeeper Zunari, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_ Saria narrated.

"The auction house.. Let's go!" Tails said, as the two climbed into their car and drove off.

**Slippy**

Slippy looked down the road and saw the car of Sonic and Tails pull up to a small shop. They walked into the store, clue in hand.

"They must have found the pit stop..." He said to himself. He ran over to the car and attached a frog-shaped device to the bumper, then ran off. Sonic and Tails then exited the store, climbed out of their car and drove off. Slippy pressed a button on his watch and smiled as a map of the island appeared with a red dot on it. He watched as the dot moved for a while, then stopped. He pressed another button and a folded piece of paper emerged out of slot on his watch. He unfolded it, revealing it to be a 8 1/2" x 11" map of Windfall, with an "X" in the same spot as the dot. He then rushed toward the docks.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends (Windfall Harbor)**

"Peppy! I got it!" Slippy yelled, running over to Peppy. He showed him the map. "We have to follow this to the pit stop."

"Okay, let's go." The two climbed into their car and drove off.

**James**

"Here is your clue." Said a pig-nosed, brown-haired boy. James then headed back toward the harbor and his partner.

**Popo & Nana / Jessie & James / Link & Zelda (Windfall Harbor)**

"Proceed to the pit stop..." Popo said.

"Windfall Island Auction House." Jessie added.

"Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated." Link finished.

**Team ? (Windfall Auction House)**

Saria and the man, named Zunari, watched as a team walked into the auction house. They stepped onto the mat and smiled.

"Welcome to Windfall Island..." Zunari said.

"Sonic and Tails." Saria said. "You're team number two."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 2nd Place / 9:27 AM**

"Nice." Sonic said.

Peppy and Slippy soon walked in. They stepped onto the mat and smiled.

"Peppy and Slippy... You're the third team to arrive." Saria said.

"Sweet!" Peppy said. CJ then walked down the nearby set of stairs, holding Lynn, and stood on the mat.

"However, you did not complete the Roadblock properly." He said. "Also, Slippy used an illegal tracking device to follow Sonic and Tails to the pit stop."

"It's not illegal." Slippy argued.

"In this race it is, and it's also illegal in the country." CJ said. "It's illegal to possess a foreign-made tracking device of any kind in the country of Hyrule. Because of both of these instances, you two have incurred a four-hour penatly, and we cannot check you in until it is over."

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends- Penalty Time Remaining= 4:00**

"Way to go, Slip." Peppy said. "I'm ashamed that you did that."

"I couldn't resist it. I was dying to try out my new Frog Tracker, and that seemed like the perfect opportunity."

**Team ? (Windfall Auction House)**

Saria and Zunari watched as another team walked into the auction house and stepped on the mat.

"Welcome to Windfall Island." Zunari said.

"Thanks."

"Popo and Nana." Saria said. "You're team number three."

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 3rd Place / 9:45 AM**

**Slippy & Peppy: Friends- Penalty Time Remaining= 3:42**

"Bronze isn't too bad." Popo said.

"Except when it's compared to gold." Nana said.

"Yeah, but out of ten..." Popo said.

"Good point."

----------------------------------------

"Welcome to Windfall Island." Zunari said.

"Mm-hmm."

"Jessie and James... You're team number four." Saria said.

**Jessie & James: Friends- 4th Place / 9:50 AM**

"James, I swear... If we don't get the top three next time... I'll... well, you don't wanna know what I'll do."

--------------------------------------------

"Link...Zelda... You're team number five." Saria said, smiling.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- 5th Place / 10:00 AM**

"Oh yeah!!!"

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- Currently in 8th (Windfall Harbor)**

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- Currently in 9th (Windfall Harbor)**

"Roadblock... Who's not afraid of killer bees?"

"I'll do this one." Zinnia said.

"This one's mine." Wario said.

**Shadow / Pikachu (Windfall Harbor)**

Ash and Knuckles rushed toward the docks, each holding the clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Windfall Island Auction House." Shadow said.

"Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated." Pikachu added.

**Team ? (Windfall Auction House)**

Saria watched as the next two teams ran into the house and onto the mat.

"Welcome to Windfall Island."

"Yeah, yeah, what place are we?"

"Shadow and Knuckles... Ash and Pikachu... You're teams six and seven." Saria said.

**Shadow & Knuckles: ???- 6th Place / 10:59 AM**

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- 7th Place / 11:00 AM**

Shadow screamed, then smacked his fist against Knuckles's head.

"See what the f--k you made us do?!?" Shadow said, walking away.

"Great job, Pikachu!" Ash said.

**Waluigi / Cream (Windfall Harbor)**

Waluigi smiled as Wario ran over, holding a clue. Zinnia rushed by and grabbed the clue out of his hand.

"That wasn't very- AAH!" Cream screamed as Zinnia grabbed her and pulled her into the car. She then locked the doors and opened the clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Windfall Island Auction House. Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated." She then floored it and rushed off. Wario then ran back to where he was and grabbed another clue.

**(Windfall Auction House)**

Saria and Zunari watched as another team walked into the house and stepped up to the pit stop.

"Cream and Zinnia. You're the tenth team to arrive. However, because you stole your clue from Wario, you have incurred a thrity minute penatly and you must wait it out before I can check you in."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- Penalty Time Remaining= 0:30**

**Slippy & Peppy: Friends- Penalty Time Remaining= 1:47**

"Zinnia... why'd you do that?" Cream asked. Zinnia smiled when she noticed Slippy and Peppy waiting out a penalty as well.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Windfall Auction House)**

The two brothers stepped onto the mat and smiled.

"Lay it on us, baby!" Wario said.

"Wario and Waluigi... You're team number eight." Saria said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 8th Place / 11:47 AM**

"Oh yeah! We're still here! A ha ha!"

**Cream & Zinnia / Peppy & Slippy**

Saria checked her watch and looked at both teams.

"Okay, guys. Step forward." Saria said, as both teams reached the mat.

"Cream and Zinnia... your thirty minutes is up... You're team number nine." Saria said. CJ then came back down the stairs and stood on the mat.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 9th Place / 12:10 PM**

"Peppy and Slippy... You still have about an hour and ten minutes left in your penalty. However, all the other teams have checked in, so you are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

**Peppy & Slippy: Friends- Last Place / 12:10 PM**

"Oh well..."

"That's what they call 'karma', dude. You screwed with us and you lost! Ha!" Zinnia bragged.

"Zinnia, don't be mean." Cream said. "I'm sorry you guys lost."

"It's okay." Slippy said. "I did something I shouldn't have and we got in trouble for it."

"It's my fault we're out. If I hadn't put that tracking device on Sonic's car and just looked for one of those kids, we wouldn't have gotten penalized." Slippy said (After-leg interview). "I'm sorry, Pep."

  
"It's okay." Peppy said. "You didn't know."

(Peppy and Slippy exchange hugs with everyone before getting into a taxi and driving off.)

_"Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode..."_

Leg 2 Trivia:

-The Roadblock for this leg of the race is based off of the mini-game played with the Killer Bees on Windfall Island in _The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker_, where you must find all four boys in order to recieve a Piece of Heart.

-This is the second leg in one of my TAR fics in which a team is penalized for breaking the law. The first was in TAR III when Ashley was pulled over by Hyrule Castle Town police for driving 89 MPH in a 35 MPH zone.

-The dock where the Roadblock clue was found (Dock #7) is the same dock where Saria's boat is parked in my Yu-Gi-Oh/Zelda fic _The Legend of Zelda: Duel In Hyrule._

_"Next week on the Amazing Race..."_

_"Teams experience a new form of transportation and see the world in a new way..."_

"Whoa! I can't believe how fast we're going!"

"I know! You can't even see any scenery."

_"And one team gets to enjoy a breathtaking view of a new place..."_

"Wow... the sunset is beautiful."

"Yeah..." The two stood on the roof of ------- ------- and gazed out as the sun set behind the trees.

_"Don't miss Leg Three of The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition II!"_

---

Author's Note (Reposted on 11/24/08)- Yes,

Author's Note (10/20/08)- Leg two is finished (and a day late... I apologize). Sorry about the dashes up there, but I can't reveal the next leg's location yet. However, I will give you a hint: It's the City of Rainbow Dreams... Any idea? No? Yes? Maybe? Well, I guess you'll have to wait until next week!


	4. How do I work this stupid thing?

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A... The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Three: "How do I work this stupid thing?"**

_"Previously on The Amazing Race..."_

_"The ten remaining teams left the bustling Mushroom City for the tropical island of Windfall in Hyrule's Great Sea."_

"Travel by taxi to Mushroom City Airport, then take a plane to Windfall Island in The Great Sea, Hyrule."

_"At the Detour, teams had to choose between studying the islands of the Great Sea..."_

"Question 1: What is the approximate population of Outset Island?" Ms Marie asked. Everyone scribbled their answers. Ms Marie nodded and they revealed their answers.

Sonic & Tails: 37 adults, 10 kids

Cream & Zinnia: 40 adults, 11 kids

Shadow & Knuckles: 40 adults, 10 kids

"Cream and Zinnia are correct. The population of Outset Island is 40 adults and 11 kids." Ms Marie said.

_"Or playing a dart-throwing mini-game."_

"Yes! I got another one! Only three to go!" One racer cheered.

"Oh yeah! We're done!" Said another.

"Aw man, we're all out of darts!" Frowned a third.

"Hold your fire!" Salvatore walked over to the booth of Peppy & Slippy and examined their board, then looked down at the counter.

"Look down." He said. Peppy looked at the counter and saw two darts.

_"At the Roadblock, racers had to search the island for one of four local boys, who spend their time playing hide-and-seek."_

Tails smiled as he walked behind a bush on a narrow ledge and found a blue-haired boy in a green t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh! You found me! Here is your clue." The boy said. Tails grabbed the clue and headed back towards the harbor.

_"Friends Kirby and Meta Knight opted to go for the Fast Forward, which required them to photograph possible pit stops from atop a ferris wheel, and they grabbed first."_

"Kirby and Meta Knight..." Saria said. "You're team number one."

_"Although they were U-Turned, best friends Cream and Zinnia managed to stay in the race..."_

"Cream and Zinnia... your thirty minutes is up... You're team number nine." Saria said.

_"After breaking the local law and not completing the Roadblock, U-Turners Peppy and Slippy received a large penalty..."_

"However, you did not complete the Roadblock properly." He said. "Also, Slippy used an illegal tracking device to follow Sonic and Tails to the pit stop."

"It's not illegal." Slippy argued.

"In this race it is, and it's also illegal in the country." CJ said. "It's illegal to possess a foreign-made tracking device of any kind in the country of Hyrule. Because of both of these instances, you two have incurred a four-hour penatly, and we cannot check you in until it is over."

_"...And because of it, they were ultimately eliminated."_

"Peppy and Slippy... You still have about an hour and ten minutes left in your penalty. However, all the other teams have checked in, so you are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

_"Nine teams remain... Who will be eliminated next?"_

Star Warriors get a "photo finish" ; Star Fox "tracked" out

(The camera rushes down the docks of Windfall Island, up the street and to the Windfall Auction House. Standing outside is CJ, garbed in a yellow t-shirt, jeans, and black windbreaker jacket. A light drizzle is falling.)

"This is Windfall Island. And here, on this tropical island in Hyrule's Great Sea, is this place: Windfall Island Auction House. This house, which is run by local shopkeeper Zunari and holds nightly auctions for rare goods, was the second pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The nine teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg. They'll have to make their way to the next pit stop using clues they'll find in sealed envelopes.

Kirby and Meta Knight, who were the first to arrive at 8:39 AM, will depart at 8:39 PM."

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends- 1st to depart / 8:39 PM**

(Kirby and Meta Knight stand on a mat outside the auction house, both wearing small flashlights attached to headbands. The sun has nearly set in the Great Sea, and street lights along Windfall's empty streets are slowly lighting.)

Meta Knight ripped open the clue and read it aloud.

"Travel by taxi to Windfall Airport, then take a plane to Goldenrod City in Johto. Once there, take the Bullet Train to Saffron City in Kanto. You will find your next clue at the Saffron Train Station. You have 100 coins for this leg of the race." Meta Knight read.

_"From the pit stop on Windfall Island, teams must use any available flight to fly 8,410 miles to Goldenrod City in the country of Kanto on the PokeContinent. They must then take Goldenrod's Bullet Train to Saffron City. Once in Saffron, they will find their clue in the train station."_ CJ narrated. _"Because flights to Goldenrod City are so few, teams have been provided with tickets on the 1:15 AM flight in case they cannot find anything better."_

"Well, let's go."

**(Windfall Island Airport)**

The two Star Warriors rushed into the airport and over to the nearby Sea Flights counter.

"Hello... We need a flight to Goldenrod City, Johto, please." Meta Knight said.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any flights to Goldenrod City. Your best bet would be PokeAirlines." The clerk said.

"Thank you." The two then ran over to another counter, labeled "PokeAirlines". "Hi. When is the next flight to Goldenrod City?"

"Um, let's see..." The human clerk typed a few commands into his computer. "We have a flight leaving at 9:45 PM and arriving in Goldenrod City at 8:15 AM, after a one hour connection in Chomp Desert."

"Okay, we'll take that." Meta Knight said. The clerk handed him the tickets. "Thank you."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 2nd to depart / 9:27 PM**

"Travel by taxi to Windfall Airport, then take a plane to Goldenrod City in Johto. Once there, take the Bullet Train to Saffron City in Kanto. You will find your next clue at the Saffron Train Station. You have 100 coins for this leg of the race." Sonic said.

"Let's go." Tails said.

**Flight 1 (PokeAirlines)- Departure (Windfall Island) / 9:45 PM**

_"This is the first flight leaving Windfall Island for Goldenrod City, carrying friends Kirby & Meta Knight."_ CJ said.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 3rd to depart / 9:45 PM**

"Travel by taxi to Windfall Airport, then take a plane to Goldenrod City in Johto. Once there, take the Bullet Train to Saffron City in Kanto. You will find your next clue at the Saffron Train Station. You have 100 coins for this leg of the race." Popo said.

"Come on, let's do this."

**Jessie & James: Friends- 4th to depart / 9:50 PM**

"Travel by taxi to Windfall Airport, then take a plane to Goldenrod City in Johto. Once there, take the Bullet Train to Saffron City in Kanto. You will find your next clue at the Saffron Train Station. You have 100 coins for this leg of the race." Jessie read.

"Okay, so we want to find the PokeAirlines counter when we get to the airport. That's probably our best bet." James said.

"Having come from Kanto, and in fact owning homes just east of Saffron City, Jessie and I knew that PokeAirlines would have the best flights to Goldenrod." James said (During-Leg words).

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Windfall Airport, Hylian Airlines Counter)**

"Hi, we need tickets to Goldenrod City in Johto, please." Sonic said.

"I'm so sorry. We don't have any available flights to Johto." The clerk said.

"Dang." Sonic said. He turned to Tails. "You wanna just wait for the 1:15 AM flight?"

"Well, we still have close to three hours to find something better, so let's keep looking." Tails said.

"Okay."

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- 5th to depart / 10:00 PM**

"Travel by taxi to Windfall Airport, then take a plane to Goldenrod City in Johto. Once there, take the Bullet Train to Saffron City in Kanto. You will find your next clue at the Saffron Train Station. You have 100 coins for this leg of the race." Link read.

"Okay, let's do this!"

**Jessie & James: Friends (Windfall Airport, PokeAirlines Counter)**

"Hi, we need tickets on the next flight to Goldenrod City, please." James said.

"Okay, the next flight doesn't leave until 11:00 PM, arriving in Goldenrod at 9:30 AM, after a brief connection in Petalburg City, Hoenn."

"Is there anything leaving or arriving earlier on any other airlines?" Jessie asked. The clerk typed somethings into his computer.

"No. The only other flight to Goldenrod leaves at 1:15 AM. The next flight after that isn't until 4:35 tomorrow afternoon." The clerk said.

"Okay, we'll take tickets on the 11:00 flight." James said.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Windfall Airport, PokeAirlines Counter)**

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Windfall Airport, PokeAirlines Counter)**

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Windfall Airport, PokeAirlines Counter)**

"We need to get on the next flight to Goldenrod City, please." Sonic said.

"Okay, we have a flight leaving at 11:00 PM, that gets into Goldenrod at 9:30 AM after a brief connection in Petalburg City." The clerk said.

"Are there still seats available?" Link asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, can we get on that flight?" Popo asked.

"Sure."

**Shadow & Knuckles: ? - 6th to depart / 10:59 PM**

"Travel by taxi to Windfall Airport, then take a plane to Goldenrod City in Johto. Once there, take the Bullet Train to Saffron City in Kanto. You will find your next clue at the Saffron Train Station. You have 100 coins for this leg of the race." Shadow said.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- 7th to depart / 11:00 PM**

"Travel by taxi to Windfall Airport, then take a plane to Goldenrod City in Johto. Once there, take the Bullet Train to Saffron City in Kanto. You will find your next clue at the Saffron Train Station. You have 100 coins for this leg of the race." Ash read.

**Flight 2 (PokeAirlines)- Departure (Windfall Island) / 11:00 PM**

_"This is the second flight leaving Windfall Island for Goldenrod City, carrying friends Jessie & James, best friends Sonic & Tails and Link & Zelda, and siblings Popo & Nana." _CJ narrated.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 8th to depart / 11:17 PM**

"Travel by taxi to Windfall Airport, then take a plane to Goldenrod City in Johto. Once there, take the Bullet Train to Saffron City in Kanto. You will find your next clue at the Saffron Train Station. You have 100 coins for this leg of the race." Wario said.

"Okay, so on top of the 25 coins we have left from last leg, that gives us 125 coins." Wario said.

**Shadow & Knuckles: ? (Windfall Island Airport, Mushroom Airlines Counter)**

"Hey! We need to get to Goldenrod City."

"Okay, our next flight leaves at 9:00 AM tomorrow, getting in at 6:45 PM tomorrow night." The clerk said.

"No thanks." Shadow said, walking away.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Windfall Airport, PokeAirlines Counter)**

"When's the next flight to Goldenrod City?" Ash asked.

"Um... the next flight leaves at 1:15 AM, arriving in Goldenrod at 11:00 AM." The clerk said.

"Thanks." Ash said, walking away.

"Okay, so it looks like there aren't any other flights leaving tonight except for the one we're one, so all we can do now is hope something happens to the other teams." Ash said (During-Leg words).

**Flight 1 (PokeAirlines)- Connection (Chomp Desert)**

"Attention, everyone. Due to a severe sandstorm, take off of flight 423 to Goldenrod City will be delayed." A voice echoed through the airport. Meta Knight sighed.

"Well, we might as well get some food..." He said, walking away.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- Last to depart / 12:10 AM**

"Travel by taxi to Windfall Airport, then take a plane to Goldenrod City in Johto. Once there, take the Bullet Train to Saffron City in Kanto. You will find your next clue at the Saffron Train Station. You have 100 coins for this leg of the race." Zinnia said.

"I'm a little nervous about this leg of the race, since we're leaving in last. Especially since we left in fourth before." Cream said (Before-Leg words). "We're in the back of the pack, and after that clue stealing incident, I'm worried that I won't be able to keep Zinnia in check."

**Flight 3 (PokeAirlines)- Departure (Windfall Island) / 1:15 AM**

_"This is the final flight leaving Windfall Island for Goldenrod City, carrying trainer/pokemon team Ash & Pikachu, brothers Wario & Waluigi, best friends Cream & Zinnia and mysterious partners Shadow & Knuckles."_ CJ narrated.

**Flight 2 (PokeAirlines)- Arrival (Goldenrod City) / 9:30 AM**

The four teams rushed off of the plane and into the airport. Link and Zelda quickly ran over to a local, while Jessie and James zoomed out of the airport.

"They know where they're going! Let's follow 'em!" Sonic yelled, and he, Tails, Popo and Nana all charged after the Team Rocket members.

"Excuse me... Could you direct us to the train station?" Link asked.

"Yes. Just exit the airport, then head about 1 mile east down Ditto Boulevard. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Link said.

**Jessie & James: Friends- Currently in 1st**

The two ran over to the ticket booth for the train.

"Hi, we need to get onto the next train to Saffron." Jessie said. The clerk gasped.

"Y-y-you're from Team Rocket!"

"No no no no no! Wait!" Jessie calmed the clerk down and flashed a pass with the "Amazing Race" logo on it.

"Oh, my mistake." The clerk said. "I didn't know. The next train leaves at 10:30 AM and arrives in Saffron at 12:35 PM."

"We'll take it."

"Okay... That'll be 75 PokeDollars."

"What is that in coins, please?" Jessie asked.

"Um... 50 coins." The clerk said.

"Here you go."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends**

**Popo & Nana: Siblings**

The two teams ran up to the ticket booth, pushing and shoving to get there first.

"Hi, we need to get to Saffron on the next train, please." Sonic said.

"Okay, the next train leaves at 10:30 AM and arrives at 12:35 PM." The clerk said.

"Can we get on that?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." The clerk said.

"We'll take the same as them." Popo said.

"Man, I already can't stand those two." Tails said (During-Leg words). "We do all the work, and they just say 'We'll have what they're having.'"

**Flight 1 (PokeAirlines)- Arrival (Goldenrod City) / 10:15 AM**

Kirby and Meta Knight ran off of the plane, out of the airport and over to a nearby metal skyscaper. Atop it was a large antenna.

"Excuse me, where is the train station?" Kirby asked.

"It's about a mile down the road."

"Thank you." Kirby said, walking away.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends**

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends**

The two spirits ran into the train station and over to the ticket booth, with the Star Warriors right behind them.

"Hi, we need to get on the next train to Saffron City." Link said.

"Okay, you leave in 10 minutes."

"Thanks." Zelda said. As soon as they walked away, Kirby and Meta Knight walked up to the ticket booth.

"When does the next train to Saffron City leave?" Kirby asked.

"10 minutes." The clerk said.

"Okay, can we get tickets for that?" Kirby asked.

"Sure." The clerk handed Kirby and Meta Knight tickets for the 10:30 AM train.

**Train 1- Departure (Goldenrod City) / 10:30 AM**

_"This is the first train leaving Goldenrod City for Saffron, carrying best friends Link & Zelda and Sonic & Tails, friends Jessie & James and Kirby & Meta Knight, and siblings Popo & Nana." _CJ narrated. _"When they arrive in Saffron City, they will find their next clue."_

**Flight 3 (PokeAirlines)- Arrival (Goldenrod City) / 11:00 AM**

The four teams rushed off the airplane and into the local airport. Ash and Pikachu, who knew their way through Goldenrod City, ran out of the airport. Shadow and Knuckles, knowing Ash and Pikachu were knowledgable about the area, followed them. Cream and Zinnia and the Wario Brothers chose to ask directions.

"Excuse me. Could you please tell us how to get to the train station?" Cream asked.

"Sure. Just head straight down the road for about a mile. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Zinnia said.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon**

**Shadow & Knuckles: ?**

Ash and Pikachu ran up to the ticket booth and smiled.

"Excuse me, ma'am. We need to get on the next train to Saffron City." Ash said.

"Okay...ummm...the next train ain't leavin' 'til 11:45. Is that okay with ya'll?" The clerk said as she pulled her gum out of her mouth and stuck it under the desk.

"Um, sure." Ash said. The clerk handed him the tickets.

"We'll take what they have." Shadow said.

"Okay. Here you go."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers**

The two brothers ran into the train station and over to the ticket booth.

"Hey! We need to get tickets on the next train to Saffron!" Wario shouted.

"Um... h-here you g-go." The clerk said, handing some tickets to Wario. "Y-ya'll leave at 11:45."

**Train 1- En Route (Goldenrod - Saffron)**

The five teams gazed out the windon and looked at the countryside as it whizzed by them.

"Whoa! I can't believe how fast we're going!" Popo said.

"I know! You can't even see any scenery." Kirby added.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends**

"Excuse me... could we please have tickets to Saffron City?" Cream asked.

"Sure. You leave at 11:45 AM." The clerk said.

**Train 2- Departure (Goldenrod City) / 11:45 AM**

_"This is the second train leaving for Saffron City, carrying trainer-pokemon duo Ash & Pikachu, brothers Wario & Waluigi, best friends Cream & Zinnia and mysterious partners Shadow & Knuckles."_ CJ narrated.

**Train 1- Arrival (Saffron City) / 12:35 PM**

The five teams ran out of the train station and grabbed their clue.

"Travel by PokeCart west from Saffron City Park to Celadon City Park." Kirby read. "You will find your next clue there."

_"From Saffron City, teams must pay 15 coins to travel by PokeCart from Saffron City Park along Route 7 to Celadon City Park, in the Celadon City to the west. Once teams arrive in the park, they will find their clue."_ CJ narrated.

"Come on, let's go!" Jessie said. The five teams started running south, toward the park.

**Jessie & James / Sonic & Tails (Saffron City Park)**

The two teams ran into the park and over to a group of carts pulled by flaming white horses.

"Wow... they're driven by Ponyta!" James exclaimed. The two teams each climbed into a cart. A nearby man climbed onto the Ponyta and began pulling the carts.

**Link & Zelda / Popo & Nana / Kirby & Meta Knight (Saffron City Park)**

The three teams ran into the park, jumped into their carts, and headed for Celadon.

"Travelin' in style, baby!" Link said.

"Style? I don't think so, dude." Zelda said.

"You doin' okay, sis?" Popo asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's do this." Meta Knight said, as he pulled his cape over himself and dozed off.

"OHH YEAAHHHHH!" Kirby shouted.

**Jessie & James: Friends (Celadon City Park)**

The carriage pulled up to the park. They scanned the city. Jack-O'-Lanterns hung in on strings stretched from building to building. The windows of one nearby building were covered with black paper, so that no one could see inside. The door was painted to look like an iron gate. Sitting on the building's front lawn were plastic gravestones and haunting music and screams could be heard coming from inside. A sign outside read "Celadon's Haunted Department Store". The Team Rocket members jumped out of the carriage and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock... Who's got a fighting spirit?" Jessie read.

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one may perform more than six in the entire race. In this Roadblock, that person must go to Celadon City Gym. Once there, they will be given three Pokemon: Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. They will then be assigned a trainer. They must engage in a Pokemon battle. Once they have defeated all the other trainer's pokemon, they will receive their clue."_ CJ narrated.

"I'll do this one." Jessie said.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Celadon City Park)**

The friends jumped out of the carriage and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock... Who's got a fighting spirit?" Tails read. "You wanna do this, Sonic?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." Sonic said.

**Link & Zelda / Popo & Nana (Celadon City Park)**

"Roadblock... I'm all over this." Link said.

"Who's got a fighting spirit? That's me." Popo said.

**Train 2- Arrival (Saffron City) / 1:50 PM**

The four trailing teams ran out of the train station and grabbed their clue.

"Travel by PokeCart west from Saffron City Park..." Ash read.

"...to Celadon City Park." Shadow continued.

"You will find..." Wario added.

"...your next clue there." Cream finished.

**Jessie (Celadon Gym)**

Jessie walked into the gym. She looked around. There were plants everywhere and girls stood all around the room. Next to the door were nine belts, each holding three red-and-white balls. Jessie walked up to the table and grabbed a belt.

"Welcome. Each belt holds a Bulbasaur, a Charmander and a Squirtle." A nearby woman said. "Choose a belt. You will then be assigned a trainer. Each trainer has three pokemon: a grass type, a fire type, and an electric type. You must defeat the trainer in a battle to receive your clue." Jessie grabbed a belt. "Okay, you will be battling trainer #17: Beauty Elena." Jessie walked up to a nearby blond-haired woman in a white shirt and red skirt.

"Ready?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Jessie said.

"Go, Raichu!" Elena said.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" Jessie called out.

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends**

"Roadblock..." Meta Knight said. "I'll do it."

**Sonic (Celadon Gym)**

"Welcome. Each belt holds three Poke Balls, one containing a Bulbasaur, one with a Charmander and one holding a Squirtle. Choose one. You will then be assigned a trainer. Each trainer has three pokemon: a grass type, a fire type, and an electric type. You must defeat the trainer in a battle to receive your clue." Sonic grabbed a belt. "Okay, you will be battling trainer #3: Lass Emily." Sonic walked up to a nearby blond-haired, green-eyed girl about the age of ten or eleven, dressed in a pink tank top and jeans.

"Ready to lose?" Sonic said, smirking.

"Don't count on it." Emily said. "Go, Vulpix!" Then, a small red fox appeared in front of Emily.

Sonic stared at the Poke Ball.

"How do I work this stupid thing?" He wondered.

"You just throw it and call out the Pokemon's name." Emily said.

"I think I get it... Squirtle!" Sonic said, as a red-shelled, blue-skinned turtle popped up in front of him.

**Ash & Pikachu / Cream & Zinnia (Celadon City Park)**

"Roadblock...Who's got a fighting spirit?" Ash read. "I'll do this one."

"Okay." Pikachu said.

"Zinnia... there's a Fast Forward." Cream said.

_"A Fast Forward is a prize hidden on every leg of the race. Once a team earns the Fast Forward, they may skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, a team may only use one Fast Forward during the entire race, so teams must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it. In this Fast Forward, that team must go to the Celadon City Game Corner. There, they will be given 100 coins. They must then use 3 coins at a time to play the Celadon Slots. Once they get triple 7s or run out of coins, they will receive the Fast Forward award. However, they will be assigned a specific machine, which has been modified two ways: the odds of hitting the jackpot are better, and the machine does not pay out any winnings."_ CJ narrated.

**Link / Popo (Celadon Gym)**

The two had been briefed on Pokemon battling and had been assigned their trainers.

"Go, Squirtle!" Popo shouted.

"Come on, Bulbasaur!" Link said.

**Shadow & Knuckles / Wario & Waluigi (Celadon City Park)**

"Roadblock..."

"Who's got a fighting spirit?"

"I'll do this one." Shadow said.

"This one's mine." Waluigi said.

**Jessie (Celadon Gym)**

"Charmander, ember!" Jessie called out. The red lizard creature in front of her shot a group of flames at a round blue creature with leaves in its head, causing it to collapse.

"Congratulations. Here is your clue."

"Proceed to the Celadon City Pokemon Center." Jessie read.

_"Upon completing the Roadblock, teams must head to the Pokemon Center in north Celadon City. It is at this Pokemon hospital that teams will find their next clue."_

**Jessie & James: Friends- Currently in 1st**

Jessie ran outside and met up with James. He glanced at the clue and the two ran off.

**Sonic (Celadon Gym)**

"Way to go." Emily said, handing the clue to Sonic. He ran outside to Tails and opened the clue.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- Currently in 2nd**

"Proceed to the Celadon City Pokemon Center."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Celadon Game Corner)**

The two friends walked into a large casino filled with slot machines and a few rows of card-flipping machines. At one end of the room were two tables: a Blackjack table and a Poker table. The friends walked up a nearby table with a machine and a red-and-yellow flag. A nearby man smiled and handed them a bag of coins.

"You have 100 coins. Play until you win the jackpot or run out of coins." He said. "Good luck."

**Link(Celadon Gym)**

"Congratulations, Link. Here is your clue." Link grabbed his clue and ran outside to Zelda.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- Currently in 3rd**

"Proceed to Celadon City Pokemon Center. Your next clue awaits you there." Link read.

"Okay, let's do this."

**Popo (Celadon Gym)**

Popo frowned as his Pokemon passed out. A nearby instructor walked over and held out a Poke Ball. The Pokemon turned into a red beam that shot inside the ball.

"Please wait one moment while we heal your Pokemon." The instructor said, taking Popo's Poke Balls and walking away.

**Ash (Celadon Gym)**

Ash grabbed his belt and walked over to his assigned trainer.

"Hi, Ash." The trainer said.

"Hi, Taylor." Ash said.

"Ready?" Ash nodded. "Go, Growlithe!"

"I choose you, Squirtle!" Ash said.

**Jessie & James: Friends**

The two Team Rocket members ran into the Pokemon Center and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Basement or Roof." Jessie read.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between Basement or Roof. In Basement, teams must head to the Celadon Game Corner. Once there, they must enter the Old Team Rocket Hideout and navigate the floor tile maze. Once they have navigated the maze, they will find their next clue._

_In Roof, teams must head to Celadon City Department Store. Once there, they must proceed to the roof and choose one of these tables."_ The camera shows nine tables, each with four soda cans and two water bottles on them. _"Each team member must then drink one of each type of drink on the table: Soda Pop, Lemonade and Fresh Water. Once each member has finished three drinks, they will receive their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's do Basement." Jessie said. "After all, we did work in that base for a while."

**Meta Knight (Celadon Gym)**

"Please wait here for a moment while we heal your Pokemon, sir."

**Popo / Waluigi / Shadow**

"Squirtle, water gun!" Popo shouted.

"Electabuzz, thunder!" Waluigi's opponent shouted.

"Bellossom, razor leaf!" Yelled Shadow's opponent.

"Magmar, Squirtle and Squirtle are unable to battle!" The judge called out. "Popo is only one Pokemon from victory. Wario and Shadow, choose your second pokemon."

"Go, Bulbasaur!" Waluigi called out.

"Charmander!" Shadow said, throwing the Poke Ball.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Celadon Pokemon Center)**

"Detour... Basement or Roof."

"I'm thristy, let's do Roof." Tails said.

"Okay." Sonic agreed.

**Ash (Celadon Gym)**

"Nice battle, Ash. Here's your clue." Taylor said, handing Ash the clue. He ran outside and opened it.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- Currently in 4th**

"...Pokemon Center. Let's go!" Ash said, as the two rushed off.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Celadon Game Corner)**

Everyone in the building stared at the best friends as lights started flashing and bells began ringing.

"We did it!" Cream cheered. A nearby attendant smiled.

"Good job. Here is your clue."

Zinnia smiled and ripped open the clue.

"Congratulations on winning the Fast Forward. Proceed to the pit stop... the roof of Celadon Mansion."

_"Having won the Fast Forward, Cream & Zinnia may now skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop for this leg of the race: the roof of Celadon Mansion."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's go!"

**Jessie & James: Friends (Old Rocket Hideout)**

"Okay, so we have to navigate this maze... This should be easy. Step on that tile right there." Jessie said. The two stepped on a nearby arrow-shaped tile and began moving forward. They stopped on a square shaped tile.

**Popo / Waluigi / Shadow / Meta Knight**

"Congratulations, Popo. Here is your clue."

"Waluigi, please wait one moment while we heal your Pokemon."

"Shadow, choose your next Pokemon."

"Meta Knight, please choose your second Pokemon."

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- Currently in 5th**

"...Celadon Pokemon Center. Got it. Let's go, sis."

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Celadon Pokemon Center)**

"Detour... Basement or Roof."

"Let's do Roof." Link said.

"Okay." Zelda said.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Celadon Dept. Store)**

The two friends walked into the store and gasped at the interior of the store. Spider webs hung on all the walls and there were jack-o'-lanterns on the counter. The clerks at the counters were dressed as mummies and skeletons and witches. Sonic and Tails got into the elevator, where a man was dressed as a headless man.

"What floor?" He asked in a spooky voice.

"The roof, please." Sonic said.

"Right away." Link and Zelda soon ran in and rushed up the stairs.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Celadon Pokemon Center)**

"Detour... Basement or Roof."

"Let's do Basement." Pikachu said.

"You sure?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Pikachu said.

"Okay." Ash said.

**Shadow / Meta Knight (Celadon Gym)**

"Congratulations, Shadow. Here is your clue."

"Meta Knight, here is your next clue."

**Shadow & Knuckles: ?- Currently in 6th**

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends- Currently in 7th**

"...Pokemon Center. Move it, Knuckles!"

"Let's go, Kirby." Meta Knight said, walking off.

**Waluigi (Celadon Gym)**

"Waluigi, choose your second Pokemon."

"Go, Bulbasaur!"

**Jessie & James: Friends (Old Rocket Hideout)**

"Okay, James, step on that panel there." James stepped on an arrow-shaped tile and went backward past Jessie. "Wrong tile!"

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Pokemon Center)**

"It's a Detour... Basement or Roof."

"Let's do Roof."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Celadon Mansion- Roof)**

The two best friends stepped out of the elevator and onto the roof of the mansion. Standing across from the elevator on the mat was CJ. Next to him was a black haired, green-eyed girl in a lime green t-shirt and pink dress.

"Welcome to Celadon City. I'm Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader." The girl said.

"Thank you." Cream said.

"Cream and Zinnia." CJ said. "You're team number one."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 1st Place / 2:56 PM**

"Oh, thank goodness..." Cream breathed as sigh of relief.

"I have more good news..." CJ said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a two-week trip back here to Kanto, courtesy of Travelshroom. You will stay at the five-star Saffron Hotel, take a three-day cruise on the S.S. Anne, and visit Mt. Moon for the yearly Moon Festival."

"Wow..."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Celadon Dept. Store- Roof)**

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Celadon Dept. Store- Roof)**

Sonic and Tails stepped up to a table and each grabbed a water bottle. They quickly drank them and then grabbed a lemonade. Link and Zelda soon reached the roof. They each grabbed a lemonade and began to drink them.

**Shadow & Knuckles: ? (Celadon Pokemon Center)**

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends (Celadon Pokemon Center)**

"Detour... Basement or Roof."

"Let's take Basement." Shadow said.

"Roof..." Meta Knight said as he walked out of the center.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Old Rocket Hideout)**

**Jessie & James: Friends (Old Rocket Hideout)**

Ash and Pikachu entered the tile maze as Jessie and James walked out, holding the clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Celadon Mansion." Jessie read. "Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated."

_"Upon completing the Detour, teams can proceed to this place: Celadon Mansion. This mansion, home to Celadon City's mayor, as well as the city's famous gym leader, Erika. What teams don't know, however, is that the pit stop is on the roof, so they will have to scour the building to find it."_ CJ narrated. _"The last team to check in here... may be eliminated."_

"Let's go!"

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- Currently in Last**

"Okay, bro, our next clue is at the Pokemon Center."

"Let's go!"

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Celadon Dept Store)**

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Celadon Dept Store)**

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Celadon Dept Store)**

The Ice Climbers stepped up to a table and grabbed the lemonades as Sonic and Tails finished their sodas. A nearby girl handed Sonic a clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Celadon Mansion. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Sonic read. Link and Zelda then finished their last two drinks and grabbed their clue.

"Pit stop! Let's move!"

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Old Rocket Hideout)**

**Shadow & Knuckles: ? (Old Rocket Hideout)**

Ash and Pikachu continued to maneuver the maze as Shadow and Knuckles entered into it.

"This thing is confusing." Pikachu said.

"No kiding." Ash agreed.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Pokemon Center)**

"Detour... Basement or Roof."

"I could use a drink. Let's do Roof."

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends (Celadon Dept. Store)**

The two stepped into the elevator and looked at the "headless" man.

"Take us to the roof." Kirby said. As soon as the doors closed, Wario and Waluigi ran in and up the stairs.

**(Old Rocket Hideout)**

Ash and Pikachu grabbed the clue and ran back up to the Game Corner.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Celadon Mansion." Ash read.

**Team 2 (Celadon Mansion)**

CJ and Erika looked at the stairs as the next team ran up the stairs and over to the mat.

"Finally... we found it..." One racer said.

"Welcome to Celadon City." Erika said.

"Sonic and Tails. You're team number two." CJ said.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 2nd Place / 3:37 PM**

"Not bad."

**(Celadon Dept. Store)**

Popo grabbed the next clue as he and Nana finished their last drinks.

"Come on, it's the pit stop!" Popo said.

The Wario Brothers then finished their second drinks, as did the Star Warriors.

**(Old Rocket Hideout)**

"Got it!" Knuckles said. "Pit stop... Celadon Mansion. Let's g-" Knuckles looked for Shadow, who was already gone. "SHADOW!" He then rushed off.

**Team 3 (Celadon Mansion)**

"Welcome to Celadon City." Erika said.

"Jessie and James..." CJ said. "You're team number three."

**Jessie & James: Friends- 3rd Place / 4:01 PM**

"Number three... that's not bad, but I want first next time, James." Jessie said. "Got it?"

"Mm hmm."

**Team 4 (Celadon Mansion)**

"Welcome to Celadon City." Erika said.

"Link and Zelda." CJ said. "You're team number four."

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- 4th Place / 4:27 PM**

"Phew..."

**Teams 5 & 6 (Celadon Mansion)**

"Welcome to Celadon City."

"Ash and Pikachu... You're team number five. Popo and Nana... You're team number six."

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- 5th Place / 4:35 PM**

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 6th Place / 4:36 PM**

"Wow... That's pretty good for being on the second train." Ash said.

"Yeah. But it's not good for being on the first train." Popo said.

**(Celadon Dept Store)**

"Proceed to the pit stop..." Wario read.

"Celadon Mansion." Kirby added.

**Team 7 (Celadon Mansion)**

"Welcome to Celadon City." Erika said.

"Shadow & Knuckles... You're team number seven."

**Shadow & Knuckles: ?- 7th Place / 5:15 PM**

"You know what, Knuckles? I'm starting to get really pi-ed off at you." Shadow said.

**Wario & Waluigi / Kirby & Meta Knight (Celadon City, Streets)**

"I wonder where it is..."

"I don't know..."

"Maybe we should buy a map of the city?"

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's head back toward the department store."

"But, where is that?"

"Oh crap..."

**Team ? (Celadon Mansion)**

Two racers breathed a sigh of relief as the stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Celadon City." Erika said. "I'm Erika, the Celadon Gym Leader."

"Nice to meet you."

"Wario and Waluigi... You're team number eight." CJ said. "You're still in the Amazing Race."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 8th Place / 7:49 PM**

"Good."

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends (Celadon Mansion- Backyard)**

"Where is it?" Meta Knight wondered.

"I didn't see it inside and it's not out here..." Kirby said. He then looked up and noticed a red-and-yellow flag on the roof. "Crap..."

**(Celadon Mansion- Roof)**

The two friends stepped onto the mat and smiled.

"Welcome to Celadon City." Erika said.

"Kirby and Meta Knight..." CJ said. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Kirby & Meta Knight: Friends- Last Place / 8:56 PM**

Saria then stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the mat.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Saria said. The Star Warriors walked over to edge of the roof and looked out at the sunset.

"Wow... the sunset is beautiful."

"Yeah..." The two stood on the roof of Celadon Mansion and gazed out as the sun set behind the trees.

_"Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode..."_

Leg 3 Trivia:

-The conversion of PokeDollars to Coins did not come from anywhere in particular. I made it up, just as I did with the Rupees to Coins conversion in Leg 2.

-The decorations seen throughout Celadon City are an allusion to Halloween, as it was only a few days away from the date this leg was submitted (10-27).

-The Pokemon given to each contestant at the Celadon Gym were the three starter Pokemon for the Kanto region, featured in Pokemon Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed and LeafGreen (If I missed any games in Kanto, I am sorry. The listed ones are the only ones I've played)

-Travelshroom, the company that set up the prize for this leg, is the Nintendo World's version of _Travelocity_.

-The elimination of a team at sunset is a reverse of my first TAR fic, _The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition_, where in Leg 7, a team was saved from elimination at sunrise.

_"Next week on the Amazing Race..."_

_"Teams get a breathtaking view of a vast canyon..."_

"Holy Din, this thing is huge!" Link shouted, his voice echoing through the canyon.

"Whoa!"

_"And one team fights back for a hit they took earlier in the race..."_

"This will show them."

"Oh yeah! Karma, baby!"

_"Don't miss Leg 4 of The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition II... Coming Sunday November 2, 2008!"_

AUTHOR'S NOTE (10/27/08)- Leg Three is finished (Again, like last week, I apologize for the late update. I was very busy this week, between yard work, church activities and studying to get my driver's license). Now, as for next week's location: Leg Four takes place on a tropical paradise home to a famous Nintendo mascot.


	5. If we don't make the top three

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A... The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Four: "If we don't make the top three next leg, you're DEAD!!"**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"The nine remaining teams left the tropical Windfall Island in Hyrule's Great Sea for the busy city of Celadon in Kanto on the PokeContinent."_

"Travel by PokeCart west from Saffron City Park to Celadon City Park." Kirby read. "You will find your next clue there."

_"At the Roadblock, teams got to experience an authentic Pokemon battle first-hand. Some teams breezed through..."_

"Charmander, ember!!" Jessie called out. The red lizard creature in front of her shot a group of flames at a round blue creature with leaves in its head, causing it to collapse.

"Congratulations. Here is your clue."

_"While others struggled..."_

Sonic stared at the Poke Ball.

"How do I work this stupid thing?" He wondered.

"You just throw it and call out the Pokemon's name." Emily said

_"In the Detour, teams were given the choice of navigating a tile maze in a basement..."_

"Okay, so we have to navigate this maze... This should be easy. Step on that tile right there." Jessie said. The two stepped on a nearby arrow-shaped tile and began moving forward. They stopped on a square shaped tile.

_"...Or drinking sodas on a rooftop..."_

Sonic and Tails stepped up to a table and each grabbed a water bottle. They quickly drank them and then grabbed a lemonade. Link and Zelda soon reached the roof. They each grabbed a lemonade and began to drink them.

_"Best friends Cream & Zinnia found the leg's Fast Forward through a gambling challenge and made it to the pit stop first and were awarded and excellent prize..."_

"Cream and Zinnia." CJ said. "You're team number one."

"Oh, thank goodness..." Cream breathed as sigh of relief.

"I have more good news..." CJ said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a two-week trip back here to Kanto, courtesy of Travelshroom. You will stay at the five-star Saffron Hotel, take a three-day cruise on the S.S. Anne, and visit Mt. Moon for the yearly Moon Festival."

_"While the previous first place team, Kirby and Meta Knight, reached the pit stop last and were eliminated."_

"Kirby and Meta Knight..." CJ said. "You're the last team to arrive."

Saria then stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the mat.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Saria said. The Star Warriors walked over to edge of the roof and looked out at the sunset.

_"Eight teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?"_

Cream & Zinnia "Gamble it All" ; Kirby & Meta Knight "Lose Big"

(The camera rushes over Celadon City, past the gym, Game Corner and Department Store. It then centers onto the Celadon Mansion roof, where Saria stands in a pink tank top and jeans.)

"This is Celadon City. In the northeastern corner of this capital city of the region of Kanto is this place: Celadon Mansion. This mansion, home to Celadon's richest and most powerful residents, including the Celadon Mayor and the Gym Leader, Erika, was the third pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period, during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The eight teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg. They'll have to make their way to the next pit stop using clues they'll find in sealed envelopes.

Cream & Zinnia, who were the first to arrive at 2:56 PM, will be the first to depart, at 2:56 AM."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 1st to depart / 2:56 AM**

(The two friends stood on the mat atop Celadon Mansion. The sky around them was dark, though bright streetlights lit the city. Both friends had lamps attached to headbands on their hands.)

"Travel by PokeCart to Saffron City, then take the Bullet Train to Goldenrod City. Once in Goldenrod, take a plane to Donkey Kong Island, where your next clue awaits. You have 250 coins for this leg of the race." Cream read.

"Donkey Kong Island... That's home to Donkey Kong and the rest of the Kong Clan, right?" Zinnia asked.

"Yeah." Cream said. "But, I don't really know much about it."

_"From the pit stop in Celadon, teams must take a PokeCart back to Saffron, then get on the Bullet Train to Goldenrod. Once in Goldenrod, they must use any available flight to fly 5,210 miles to Donkey Kong Island. Once on Donkey Kong Island, they will find their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

**(Saffron City- Train Station)**

The two friends ran up to the train station and frowned at the sight of a sigh that read:

_Hours of Operation- 6 AM to 11 PM_

"Aw, man... It's closed until morning." Cream said.

"Great..."

"It stinks getting here so early and finding it closed." Zinnia said (During-Leg words). "Now, everyone's gonna catch up."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 2nd to depart / 3:37 AM**

"Travel by PokeCart to Saffron City, then take the Bullet Train to Goldenrod City. Once in Goldenrod, take a plane to Donkey Kong Island, where your next clue awaits. You have 250 coins for this leg of the race." Sonic read.

**Jessie & James: Friends- 3rd to depart / 4:01 AM**

"Travel by PokeCart to Saffron City, then take the Bullet Train to Goldenrod City. Once in Goldenrod, take a plane to Donkey Kong Island, where your next clue awaits. You have 250 coins for this leg of the race." Jessie read. "Let's move it, James."

**Sonic & Tails: Friends (Saffron City - Train Station)**

Sonic and Tails walked up to the station, where Cream and Zinnia were waiting. Cream hugged the two.

"It's closed until 6:00 AM." She said.

"Just our luck." Sonic said. "You think Shadow and Knuckles will make it here in time?"

"I don't know." Zinnia said, checking her watch. "They leave at 5:15... maybe."

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- 4th to depart / 4:27 AM**

"Hey, Zel, we're going to DK Island." Link said.

"So, we gotta get back on the train and get to Goldenrod airport, right?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah."

**Cream & Zinnia / Sonic & Tails (Saffron City- Train Station)**

The two teams looked out at the streets as Jessie and James pulled up in their PokeCart.

"Hey, everyone. What's up?" James asked.

"Closed 'til 6:00." Sonic said. James sat on the ground and leaned against the train station.

"I guess we wait, then."

**Ash & Pikachu: Pokemon/Trainer- 5th to depart / 4:35 AM**

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 6th to depart / 4:36 AM**

"Travel by PokeCart to Saffron City, then take the Bullet Train to Goldenrod City." Ash read.

"Once in Goldenrod, take a plane to Donkey Kong Island, where your next clue awaits." Popo continued.

"You have 250 coins for this leg of the race." Nana finished.

"You guys know anything about this place?" Ash asked.

"Other than the fact that it's the home of the Kong clan, no." Popo said. "Nana and I went there for the Melee Smash Tournament, but we didn't see very much of the island."

**Link & Zelda (Saffron City- Train Station)**

The two friends pulled up to the station and hopped out of there PokeCart. The four teams looked out at Saffron City as the sun began to rise over to golden city.

"Wow... look at the sunrise." Link said.

"I know. It's beautiful." Zelda added.

**Shadow & Knuckles: ??- 7th to depart / 5:15 AM**

"Travel by PokeCart to Saffron City, then take the Bullet Train to Goldenrod City. Once in Goldenrod, take a plane to Donkey Kong Island, where your next clue awaits. You have 250 coins for this leg of the race." Shadow said. "Let's move it."

**Ash & Pikachu / Popo & Nana (Saffron City- Train Station)**

The four racers pulled up to the station and hopped out of their carts. They each tossed the driver some coins and walked up to the other teams.

"It's closed?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. 'Til 6:00 AM." Link said.

"Of course."

**Saffon City Train Station - 5:50 AM**

Everyone watched as Shadow and Knuckles pulled up to the train station and hopped out of their cart.

"Great... Now we're all caught up." Tails said, sarcastically.

"Not quite. Wario and Waluigi are still at the pit stop." Ash said, checking his watch.

**6:00 AM**

Everyone rushed inside as the station's doors opened. They ran toward the counter, pushing and shoving to get there first. Popo and Nana were the first team to reach the counter.

"Hi, we need to get onto the next train for Goldenrod, please." Popo said.

"Okay, we have an early bird train that leaves at 6:15 AM and gets into Goldenrod at 8:20 AM." The clerk said.

"Are there any available seats on that train?" Nana asked.

"Yes, it's almost completely empty." The clerk said.

"Okay. We'll take tickets on that." Popo said.

"Here you go." Said the woman at the counter as she handed them their tickets. Sonic and Tails then gathered everyone into a group.

"Okay. It sounds like there's a train leaving in 15 minutes that's nearly empty, so I think we can all get on it." Sonic said. "Here's the deal. You guys give us some money, and we'll purchase tickets for everyone."

Everyone handed some coins to Sonic and Tails, who promptly bought tickets. Sonic then walked back over and began handing out tickets.

"Attention everyone... Train 1030 to Goldenrod is now boarding and will depart in 10 minutes."

**Train 1- Departure (Saffron City) / 6:15 AM**

_"This is the first train to Goldenrod City, carrying friends Jessie & James, best friends Sonic & Tails, Cream & Zinnia, Link & Zelda, trainer/pokemon duo Ash & Pikachu, siblings Popo & Nana, and mystery racers Shadow & Knuckles."_ Saria narrated.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- Last to depart / 7:49 AM**

"Travel by PokeCart to Saffron City, then take the Bullet Train to Goldenrod City. Once in Goldenrod, take a plane to Donkey Kong Island, where your next clue awaits. You have 250 coins for this leg of the race." Wario said.

"You think we'll get to go to DK Mountain?" Waluigi asked.

"I hope so." Wario said.

**Train 1- Arrival (Goldenrod City) / 8:20 AM**

The seven teams rushed off of the train and out of the station.

"Come on, Sonic!" Tails shouted. "We gotta get to the airport!"

"Let's move it, Knuckles! I wanna make first in this leg!" Shadow yelled.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Saffron City- Train Station)**

"Hey! Get us on the next train to Goldenrod, or else!" Wario shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Are you deaf? I said-"

"I heard you, sir." The clerk said. "Please do not speak to me like that or I will call security to kick you out."

"I'm s-" Wario gagged. "So-" He gagged again. He cupped his hands over his mouth. "Smfhorryf."

"Um... Apology accepted... I think. The next train leaves at 10:00 AM and arrives in Goldenrod at 12:05 PM."

"I guess we're stuck on that. Give us two tickets please." Wario said.

"Here." The clerk said, printing the tickets.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Goldenrod City Airport, Help Desk)**

"Excuse me, could you please locate the fastest arriving flight to Kong Island?" Cream asked.

"Kong Island..." The clerk said. "Yeah... um... There's a flight that leaves at 9:30 AM and arrives on Kong Island at 6:15 PM."

"Okay. And, what airline is that?" Zinnia asked.

"That would be... um... Kong Airlines." The clerk said.

"Okay, thanks."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Goldenrod City Airport, Help Desk)**

**Shadow & Knuckes: ?? (Goldenrod City Airport, Help Desk)**

"Hi. When's the next flight to Kong Island?" Sonic asked.

"Um, that would be 9:30 AM." The clerk said.

"And, what airline is that at?" Shadow asked.

"Um... yeah... that's Kong Airlines."

"Thanks." Tails said, as the two teams ran off.

**Jessie & James: Friends (Goldenrod City Airport, Help Desk)**

"Hey, could you tell us when the next flight to Kong Island?" Jessie asked.

"Kong Island, huh? Gee, that place is popular." The clerk said. "There's a flight leaving from Kong Airlines at 9:30, getting into Kong Island at 6:15 PM."

"Kong Airlines?" Jessie asked.

"Yes." The clerk replied.

"Thanks."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Goldenrod City Airport, Kong Airlines Counter)**

The two friends ran up to the counter and handed their passports to the clerk.

"Hi, we need to get onto the 9:30 flight to Kong Island, please." Cream said.

"Okay." The clerk said, checking the passports. She then printed two tickets and handed them to Cream.

"Thank you." Zinnia said.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Goldenrod City Airport, Poke Airlines Counter)**

"Hi, do you have any flights to Kong Island?" Pikachu asked, jumping up on the counter.

"Aah!" The clerk screamed, having been startled by Pikachu. "Geez...Um... No, we don't. But, there is a flight leaving at 10:00 AM that gets into Kong Island at 7:30 PM after a brief connection at Kong International in the Northern Kremisphere."

"Which airline hosts that flight?" Ash asked.

"Uh, yeah, that would be... Jungle Jet." The clerk said.

"Thanks." Ash said. The two then walked off.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Goldenrod City Airport, Kong Airlines Counter)**

**Shadow & Knuckles: ?? (Goldenrod City Airport, Kong Airlines Counter)**

The two teams ran up to the Kong Airlines counter and over to the nearest clerk.

"Excuse me, miss..." Sonic said.

"We need to get on the 9:30 flight to Kong Island." Knuckles said.

The clerks took the teams' passports, typed some things into the computer and printed four tickets.

"Here you go." Sonic's clerk said.

"You're all set." Knuckles's clerk said.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Goldenrod City Airport, Help Desk)**

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Goldenrod City Airport, Help Desk)**

"Hi, could you tell us when the next flight to Kong Island is?" Link asked.

"More for Kong Island? Wow..." The clerk said. "Um... yeah, there's a flight leaving from Kong Airlines at 9:30 AM and getting in at 6:15 PM-"

"Sweet! Let's go!" Link said as he and Zelda ran off. The clerk turned to the other clerk at the desk.

"Too bad they don't know it's full." She said.

"Hi, are there any other flights to Kong Island besides the 9:30?" Popo asked.

"Yes. There's a flight leaving at 10:00 AM and getting in at 7:30 PM after a connection in the Northern Kremisphere." The clerk said.

"Okay. Is there availability on that flight?" Nana asked.

"Yes." The clerk said.

"What airline is that?" Popo asked.

"Jungle Jet." The clerk said.

"Thank you." Nana said, as the two ran off.

**Jessie & James: Friends (Goldenrod City Airport, Kong Airlines Counter)**

"Hi, we need tickets on the 9:30 flight to Kong Island." Jessie said.

"I'm sorry, but it's full." The clerk said. "But, we do have a flight leaving at 12:00 PM and arriving at 9:45 PM after connecting through Veilstone City."

"No thanks." Jessie said. She and James then ran off back toward the help desk.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Goldenrod City Airport, Jungle Jet Counter)**

The two ran up to the counter. Ash placed the passports on the counter.

"Excuse me, we need to get on the 10:00 flight to Kong Island, please."

"Okay." The clerk said, printing the two tickets. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Ash said.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Goldenrod City Airport, Jungle Jet Counter)**

The two racers rushed up to the counter.

"Hi, we need to get on the 10:00 flight to Kong Island." Popo said.

"Okay. How many?"

"Two please." Nana said.

"Here you go." The clerk said, printing the tickets.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Goldenrod City Airport, Kong Airlines Counter)**

"Excuse me, ma'am... We need to get on the 9:30 flight to Kong Island." Link said.

"I'm like, totally sorry." The blond-haired female clerk said, in between chewing a wad of gum. "It's like, totally full. But like, I can like, check what else is like, available."

"Please." Link said.

"Okay. Like, there's a like, flight leaving at like, 10:00 AM and getting in at like, 7:30 PM." The clerk said.

"What airline is that at?" Link asked.

"That would be like, Jungle Jet." The clerk said.

"Thanks." Link said, running off. Zelda soon followed.

**Jessie & James: Friends (Goldenrod City Airport, Help Desk)**

The two ran up to the desk.

"When's the next flight to Kong Island after the 9:30 flight from Kong Airlines?" James asked.

"Let's see... there's a flight from Jungle Jet leaving at 10:00 AM and getting to Kong Island at 6:15 PM." The clerk said.

"Thank you." James said.

**(Jungle Jet Counter)**

Jessie and James rushed toward the counter just as Link and Zelda got there.

"Excuse me, can we get on the 10:00 flight to Kong Island, please?" Link asked.

"Yes." The clerk said, printing the tickets.

"Thank you very much." Zelda said.

"We need to get on the 10:00 flight as well." Jessie said.

"Okay." The clerk said. She typed a few commands into her computer, checked their passports and printed the tickets.

"Thank you." Jessie said.

**Flight 1 (Kong Airlines)- Departure (Goldenrod City) / 9:30 AM**

_"This is the first flight leaving Goldenrod City for Kong Island, carrying best friends Sonic & Tails, best friends Cream & Zinnia and mystery racers Shadow & Knuckles."_ Saria narrated.

**Flight 2 (Jungle Jet)- Departure (Goldenrod City) / 10:00 AM**

_"This is the second flight leaving Goldenrod City for Kong Island, carrying friends Jessie & James, trainer-pokemon duo Ash & Pikachu, best friends Link & Zelda and siblings Popo & Nana."_ Saria narrated.

**Train 2- Departure (Saffron City) / 10:00 AM**

_"This is the second train leaving Saffron City, carrying brothers Wario & Waluigi."_ Saria narrated.

**Train 2- Arrival (Goldenrod City) / 12:05 PM**

The two brothers ran out of the train station and rushed toward the airport.

**(Goldenrod City Airport, Help Desk)**

"Yo!! When's the next flight to Kong Island?" Wario shouted.

"Um... 1:25 PM." The clerk said.

"What airline?" Wario asked.

"Mushroom Airlines." The clerk said.

**(Mushroom Airlines Counter)**

"Hey, we need to get on the 1:25 flight to Kong Island!" Waluigi said.

"Okay." The clerk said, printing the tickets. "Here you go."

"Thanks, I guess." Wario said, walking away.

**Flight 3 (Mushroom Airlines)- Departure (Goldenrod City) / 1:25 PM**

_"This is the final flight for Kong Island, carrying brothers Wario & Waluigi."_ Saria narrated.

**Flight 1 (Kong Airlines)- Arrival (DK Island) / 6:15 PM**

A lone plane flew toward the medium sized airport in the South Kong Sea. It landed at a small airport next to a small campsite. Surrounding the area was a dense jungle and a tall volcano in the shape of a gorilla's head could be seen in the distance.

The three lead teams rushed off the plane and outside the airport. Waiting outside the airport was the clue box. They grabbed the clues and ripped them open.

"Go to the campsite next to the airport and sign up for a buggy ride to Gorilla Gorge."

"_Teams must now go to the campsite next to the airport, where they will sign up for a private buggy ride in the morning to take them 5 1/2 miles to this place: Gorilla Gorge. It is at the top of this 12,000 foot deep gorge that teams will find their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

"Caution: Yield Ahead."

"_This is the second of three Yield points in the entire race, found here at Gorilla Gorge. A Yield is a point in the race where one team may force another team to Yield...that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another for the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it."_ Saria said, as she stood on a red-and-yellow mat in front of a deep canyon. Behind her was a post holding a square yellow sign with an upside down triangle and the word "YIELD" on it. Next to it was a small platform holding an hourglass. _"Once a team has been Yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. Once all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they can continue racing."_

The three teams rushed into the campsite and over to a table. On the table was a pen and paper. On the paper were eight lines, each with a different time ranging from 8:00 to 8:35 AM next to them. The three teams signed their names next to ther first three lines.

"All right! We're out at 8:00!!" Shadow said. "Finally, we're in first!"

"8:05 isn't too bad." Sonic said.

"8:10... okay." Cream said.

**Flight 2 (Jungle Jet)- Arrival (DK Island) / 7:30 PM**

A small plane flew toward the airport on Kong Island. The four teams looked out at the Kongo Bongo Jungle as it basked in the glow of the sunset. The plane landed and the four teams rushed out of the airport where their clue waited.

"Go to the campsite next to the airport and sign up for a buggy ride to Gorilla Gorge. Caution: Yield Ahead." The teams read. They then raced off to the campsite and signed up for buggy rides.

"8:15... Not bad." Link said.

"8:20... I guess that's okay." Popo said.

"8:25... Mmm..." Ash sighed.

"8:30?! What the heck?!!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Well, at least there's still a team behind us." James said, trying to calm his partner down.

"I don't care if there's a HUNDRED teams behind us! I wanna be first!"

**Flight 3 (Mushroom Airlines)- Arrival (DK Island) / 12:00 AM**

The Wario Brothers looked out the window at the landscape of Kong Island as the plane approached. Most of the island was dark, except for the lights outside the airport, and along the road leading to a five-story building near the base of the volcano. The plane landed at the airport and the brothers rushed out to grab their clue.

"Go to the campsite next to the airport and sign up for a buggy ride to Gorilla Gorge. Caution: Yield Ahead." Wario read. They rushed to the campsite, where they found the table, illuminated by a small lantern. Wario frowned as he signed his team's names.

"Last departure, bro..." He said.

**Kong Campsite / 8:00 AM**

Shadow and Knuckles stood on the edge of the road, waiting. They smiled as a small five person buggy pulled up. They loaded their belongings into the back and climbed in.

"Y'ready?" Asked the monkey driver.

"Yup." Shadow said.

"Okay, next stop... Gorilla Gorge." With that, they drove off.

**8:05 AM**

Sonic and Tails smiled as their buggy pulled up. They quickly hopped in and smiled.

"Let's roll, dude." Tails said.

"You got it." The drive smiled.

**8:10 AM**

Cream and Zinnia smiled as the tossed their packs in the back of the buggy and climbed in.

"We're ready." Cream said. "Can we please-"

"BOOK IT!!" Zinnia shouted. The monkey driver smiled and slammed his foot on the gas, causing to buggy to peel out before speeding off.

**8:15 AM**

Link and Zelda watched as their buggy pulled up. They smiled. The driver was a small monkey wearing a red shirt with a yellow star on it and a red cap with the Nintendo logo on it.

"Diddy, m'man!" Link said, as he and Zelda jumped in. "Get us to Gorilla Gorge as fast as you can, dude."

"No problem, Link."

**Gorilla Gorge**

(The camera rushes over the deep canyon. At the bottom are a small group of monkeys and standing at the top on either side are two more groups of monkeys. Harnesses and other equipment can be seen on either side of the gorge. Stretched across it from one tall tree to another is a long zip line. The monkeys look on as the first team pulls up.)

The team rushed over to the Yield mat.

"We choose not to Yield anyone."

"Wait, Knuckles... Are you sure we shouldn't Yield Sonic?"

"Trust me, there's no need for that." Knuckles said. "We're in the lead right now."

"Okay." Shadow said. The two ran over to the clue box and grabbed the clue.

"Detour... Land or Air."

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose one of two ways to reach the bottom of Gorilla Gorge... Land or Air. In Land, teams must walk down the paths carved into the cliffs. Although this task requires little effort other than walking, it is time consuming._

_In Air, teams must take a trip across the gorge on a zip line. Once across, they will fitted with a harness. They must then bungee jump off of the cliff to the bottom of the gorge. Although this task is quick and simple, some teams may have trouble with the heights. Once teams reach the bottom, they will find their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

"Okay... Let's do Air." Shadow said.

"Deal."

**Kong Campsite / 8:20 AM**

Popo and Nana climbed into their buggy.

"To Gorilla Gorge, and fast!" Popo said. As they drove off, Ash and Pikachu, Jessie and James and Wario and Waluigi all got out of their tents.

**8:25 AM**

Ash and Pikachu smiled as they loaded their packs into the buggy and climbed in.

"We ready?" The driver asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Okay." With that, they were gone.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Gorilla Gorge)**

The two friends rushed up to the Yield mat. Sonic smiled as he pulled a picture out of the box and stuck it to the board. He then placed his and Tails's picture in the corner.

"This will show them." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah! Karma, baby!!" Tails added.

"We choose to yield Ash and Pikachu." Sonic said.

"We knew that the Yield might come back to bite us in the butt later, but that didn't matter." Sonic said (After-Leg Interview). "Ash and Pikachu had Yielded us in Leg One, and I wanted payback. Sure, I guess it puts us at a disadvantage now, but whatever, we'll make it."

The two then ran over and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Land or Air." Sonic read. "Let's do Air. It sounds a lot faster."

**Shadow & Knuckles: ?? (Gorilla Gorge- Zip Line)**

"Are you ready?" The monkey near the zip line asked.

"YEAH!!!" Shadow shouted in a manly voice.

"Okay. 3! 2! 1! GO!" The monkey shouted, pushing Shadow out over the canyon.

"Aahh!! Holy frickin' crap! GET ME DOWN!!"

"I loved the Detour this leg." Knuckles said (After-Leg Interview). "I had a good laugh hearing Shadow scream like a little boy."

Shadow smiled when he touched down on the other side of the canyon. He was immediately unhooked from the zip line and the monkey began to attach the bungee jumping equipment.

"Wait... what are you-? Hold on! I'm not read- MOMMYYYYYY!!" He shouted as the monkey pushed him off the cliff. Meanwhile, Knuckles was zip lining over the gorge.

"Swing, baby boy! SWING!!" Knuckles shouted.

"Shut up- Ahhhhhh!! Shadow shouted back. As soon as Shadow reached the bottom, the monkeys began hooking the bungee equipment to Knuckles. Across the canyon, Sonic was prepping for the zip line.

**Kong Campsite / 8:30 AM**

Jessie and James climbed into their buggy.

"Punch it!!" Jessie yelled.

**8:35 AM**

Wario and Waluigi sleepily walked toward the buggy and climbed in.

"Okahhhh. Tahhhhke me to Gorillahhhhhhh Gor--" Wario yawned, before falling asleep in the backseat.

"Gorilla Gorge, now!" Waluigi said.

"Mm-hmm." The driver said.

**Shadow & Knuckles / Sonic & Tails / Cream & Zinnia (Gorilla Gorge)**

Sonic smiled as he reached the other side of the canyon. Tails then got attached the zip line. Shadow stood at the bottom of the canyon as Knuckles touched down. A nearby monkey handed them their clue.

"Travel to Gangplank Beach to find your next clue."

"_Once they complete the Detour, teams may use any form of transportation to take themselves 3 miles to this place: Gangplank Beach. It is at this beach, where King K. Rool once attacked DK Island, that teams will find their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

"Let's go!"

Cream and Zinnia walked past the Yield mat and over to the clue box.

"Detour... Land or Air." Zinnia said. Cream scanned the clue.

"I don't know if I want to bungee jump off of a cliff." Cream said. "It sounds scary. Let's do Land."

"Air is probably a lot faster..." Zinnia said. "I think we should do that. That way we don't risk our good position."

"Okay." Cream said.

**Sonic & Tails / Cream & Zinnia (Gorilla Gorge)**

Sonic smiled as he reached the bottom. Tails then put on the harness attached to the bungee cord, while Cream got hooked up to the zip line. Cream zipped across and Tails leaped off the cliff.

"Whooooaaaa!! This is awesome!" Tails shouted.

"Aaahhh!" Cream closed her eyes until she felt her feet touch solid ground. "Phew..." Zinnia then got hooked up to the zip line just as Link and Zelda arrived at the gorge.

"Holy Din, this thing is huge!!" Link shouted, his voice echoing through the canyon.

"Whoa!!" Zelda exclaimed. Meanwhile, Tails smiled as he touched down at the bottom of the cliff. A nearby monkey handed him the clue.

"Travel to Gangplank Beach to find your next clue." Tails read.

"Let's move it."

**Shadow & Knuckles: ?? (Gorilla Gorge- Road's Edge)**

"Hey!! TAXI!!" Shadow shouted. A small buggy pulled up, similar to the one that brought the teams to Gorilla Gorge. However, this one was yellow and had the word "Taxi" painted on the side in red letters.

"Where can I take ya?" The taxi driver asked. "OOH OOH EE AAH!"

"Uh.. Gangplank Beach." Knuckles said.

**Cream & Zinnia / Link & Zelda (Gorilla Gorge)**

"AAHHH!!" Cream closed her eyes and screamed as she jumped off the cliff. Zinnia smiled as she slid across the canyon on the zip line.

"This... Is... AWESOME!!" Zinnia yelled.

"Detour, Zel..." Link said. "Land or Air." Zelda scanned the clue.

"We came here to see the world and have adventures." Zelda said. "Walking's no adventure. Let's do Air."

"Okay." Link said.

"YAAAA HOOOOO!!" Zinnia shouted as she leaped off the cliff, eager to join Cream at the bottom.

"Well, here goes." Link said, climbing the ladder that lead to the zip line. He quickly got harnessed up and was soon on his way across the cliff.

"How is it?" Zelda shouted.

"Awesome! Wait 'til you see the view!!" Link called back. Meanwhile, Zinnia had touched down at the bottom. A nearby monkey smiled and handed the clue to her.

"Travel to Gangplank Beach to find your next clue." Zinnia read. "Okay, let's go." Soon, Popo and Nana arrived.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Gorilla Gorge)**

"Detour... Land or Air." Popo read.

"Let's do Land." Nana said.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Gorilla Gorge- Road's Edge)**

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Gorilla Gorge- Road's Edge)**

"Taxi!!" The two teams smiled as two taxis pulled up to Gorilla Gorge. They quickly threw their packs in the back and climbed in.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Gangplank Beach." Sonic said.

"Gangplank Beach." Cream said.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Gorilla Gorge)**

"How much further?" Nana whined.

"Hopefully not much more..." Popo said. The two siblings were about halfway down the path when Ash and Pikachu arrived at the top.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Gorilla Gorge)**

The trainer-pokemon duo ran up to the Yield mat. Ash gasped.

"Aw, come on!! That's not cool!" He exclaimed, as he turned over the hourglass.

**Shadow & Knuckles: ??**

The taxi pulled up to a beach and Shadow and Knuckles climbed out. They rushed onto the beach and looked around.

"You see a clue?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles looked around. "No..."

"Oh MAN!! That IDIOT brought us to the wrong beach!" Shadow said. The two turned around but their taxi was already gone.

**Jessie & James: Friends (Gorilla Gorge)**

The two Team Rocket members rushed by Ash and Pikachu.

"Look at that. The twerp got Yielded." Jessie said, while James grabbed the clue.

"Detour... Land or Air." James read.

"Let's do Air." Jessie said.

"Okay."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Gangplank Beach)**

The taxi pulled up to the beach and the two friends ran onto the beach, where they soon found their clue.

"Roadblock... Who's ready to get wet?"

"_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one may perform more than six in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must paddle a kayak to a buoy in the ocean near the wreckage of King K Rool's SS Kremlin. At the buoy, they must then dive into the water and search for their clue." _Saria narrated.

"I'll do this one." Tails said

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Gorilla Gorge)**

The two brothers ran past Ash and Pikachu and grabbed their clue.

"Bro, Fast Forward..." Waluigi said.

"_A Fast Forward is a prize hidden on every leg of the race. Once a team earns the Fast Forward, they may skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, a team may only use one Fast Forward during the entire race, so teams must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it. In this Fast Forward, that team must go to the Kongo Bongo Mining Museum and find the exhibit on primate fossils. Then, they must use complex key to decode the clue on the plaque under the exhibit to find the location of the pit stop."_ Saria narrated.

"Let's go." Wario said.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Gorilla Gorge)**

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Gorilla Gorge)**

The Ice Climbers walked to the end of the path as Zelda touched the bottom near Link. A nearby monkey handed both teams their clues.

"Travel to Gangplank Beach..." Popo read.

"... to find your next clue." Link finished.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Gangplank Beach)**

"Roadblock... Who's ready to get wet?" Zinnia read.

"I'll do it." Cream said.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Gorilla Gorge)**

Ash smiled as the sand hit the bottom.

"Detour... Land or Air." Ash read.

"Let's do Air." Pikachu said. "I wanna get this done quickly."

**Shadow & Knuckles: ??**

"Great! Now we have to find another cab!" Shadow complained. Just then, a taxi pulled up.

"Where ya OOH OOH EE AAH going?" The driver asked.

"Gangplank Beach, and step on it." Knuckles said.

**Jessie & James: Friends (Gorilla Gorge)**

Jessie stood at the bottom of the gorge and smiled as James bungeed to the bottom. The monkey nearby smiled and handed them their clue.

"Travel to Gangplank Beach to find your next clue." Jessie read.

"Let's move."

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Gangplank Beach)**

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Gangplank Beach)**

"Roadblock..." Link said.

"Who's ready to get wet?" Popo added.

"I'll do it." Nana and Zelda said.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Gorilla Gorge)**

Ash watched as Pikachu bungee jumped off of the cliff and plunged to the bottom. He dropped to the ground and was handed the next clue.

**Tails (Gangplank Beach)**

Tails smiled as he reached a floating orange buoy in the ocean. He dove under the water, where he saw a group of clues in waterproof bags that were tied to a wrecked ship. He grabbed a clue and swam back to the surface. He then climbed back into his kayak and paddled back to shore.

"Proceed to the Pit Stop... The Kong Hotel at DK Mountain." Sonic read.

"_Upon completing the Roadblock, teams may proceed to this place: The Kong Hotel at DK Mountain. This five-star hotel, built by the famous Donkey Kong, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated." _Saria narrated.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Kongo Bongo Mining Museum)**

"Got it yet?" Wario asked. Waluigi was holding a pen and pad of paper while staring at a plaque under a skeleton that resembled a gorilla.

"Um... I think so... I've got 'DK Mountain' so far." Waluigi said.

"I've got 'Kong Hotel at'..." Wario said. "So, I think it's the Kong Hotel at DK Mountain."

**Team ? (Kong Hotel)**

Saria stood on the mat in front of a large hotel at the foot of the volcano were Saria and a familiar gorilla in a red tie. He turned to Saria and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Saria." The gorilla said.

"You too, DK." Saria said. The two turned to the jungle path as a team rushed toward them. The two racers leaped onto the mat and smiled.

"Wario and Waluigi." Saria said. "You're team number one."

"Yeah ha ha ha!!" Wario laughed.

"We did it!" Waluigi said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 1st Place / 10:16 AM**

"I have more good news." Saria said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two are coming back to Kong Island for a week, during which you will stay at the Kong Hotel, go snorkeling in Kong Bay and compete in the annual Kong Cup, a kart race around the island, up to the top of DK Mountain and back down."

"Wow..." Wario said.

**Shadow & Knuckles: ?? (Gangplank Beach)**

"Roadblock... Who's ready to get wet?" Shadow read.

"I'll do it." Knuckles said.

**Cream (Gangplank Beach)**

Cream paddled her kayak out to the buoy, dove into the water and grabbed the clue. She then climbed back into the kayak and paddled back to shore.

"Proceed to the pit stop... The Kong Hotel at DK Mountain." Cream read.

"Let's move." Zinnia said.

**Jessie & James: Friends (Gangplank Beach)**

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon (Gangplank Beach)**

"Roadblock..." Ash read.

"Who's ready to get wet?" Jessie continued.

"I'll do it." Pikachu said.

"I've got this one covered." James said.

**Zelda / Nana (Gangplank Beach)**

The two girls popped out of the water, each clutching a clue. They climbed into their kayaks and paddled back to shore.

"Proceed to the pit stop... The Kong Hotel..." Zelda said.

"At DK Mountain. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Nana finished.

**Team ? (Kong Hotel)**

Saria and DK watched as another team rushed toward the hotel and jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Donkey Kong Island." DK said.

"Thanks."

"Sonic and Tails." Saria said. "You're team number two."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 2nd Place / 10:57 AM**

"Nice." Sonic said.

"That's pretty good." Tails smiled.

**Knuckles (Gangplank Beach)**

Knuckles popped out of the water, holding a clue. He looked to the beach and smiled.

"Shadow, I got it!!" He said, climbing into the kayak and paddling back towards the shore. As soon as he got there, he jumped out of the kayak and ran to his partner.

"The pit stop..." Shadow said. "Let's go."

**Team ? (Kong Hotel)**

"Welcome to DK Island." DK said.

"Cream and Zinnia... You're team number three." Saria said.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 3rd Place / 11:21 AM**

"Wow..."

**Pikachu / James (Gangplank Beach)**

Pikahcu and James climbed into their kayaks, clues in hand and paddle back to shore.

"The pit stop..." Pikachu said.

"Kong Hotel..." James added.

"Let's go!" Ash and Jessie said.

**(Kong Hotel)**

Saria and DK watched as the next team stepped onto the mat.

"Popo and Nana... You're team number four."

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 4th Place / 11:39 AM**

"Link & Zelda... You're team number five."

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- 5th Place / 11:40 AM**

"We have to do better next time, Zel." Link said.

"Yeah." Zelda said.

---

"Shadow and Knuckles... You're team number six." Saria said.

**Shadow & Knuckles: ??- 6th Place / 11:59 AM**

"Sixth?! SIXTH?!!" Shadow shouted. "That's it, Knuckles! If we don't make the top three next leg, you're DEAD!!"

---

Saria and DK watched as two more taxis pulled up to the hotel. The two teams inside jumped out and rushed toward the pit stop. The first team smiled as the reached the host.

"Welcome to DK Island." DK said. Saria took a deep breath.

"Jessie and James... You're team number seven."

**Jessie & James: Friends- 7th Place / 12:20 PM**

"Phew..." The last team stepped onto the mat as CJ walked out of the hotel and stood next to Saria. Standing next to him was Lynn.

"Ash and Pikachu... You're the last team to arrive." Saria said.

**Ash & Pikachu: Trainer/Pokemon- 8th Place / 12:21 PM**

"We're sorry to tell you've both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

"It stinks to be going home so early, but I guess that's the way the game goes." Ash said. Pikachu smiled and removed the translator.

  
"Pi pika pi!! Pika piiii!" He said.

"_Stay Tuned for Scenes from our next episode..."_

Leg 4 Trivia:

-Kong Island is the second location to be visited twice in my TAR series (Gerudo Valley being the first, and not counting the whole country of Hyrule, since it was the only location in TAR III). However, in TAR I, Kong Island was referred to as "Kongo Bongo" (since that is one of its other names).

-The train in Goldenrod that most of the teams took (Train 1030) was numbered according to the date that the leg was started, and the day that part of the leg was written.

-Sonic & Tails purchasing tickets for everyone is based off of TAR I, where CJ & Saria paid for hotel rooms in Glitzville for a few other teams.

-The Detour at Gorilla Gorge is similar to the Detour in Leg 1 of Season 1 of the American version of TAR, where Drew & Kevin's famous quote "Swing you fat bastard, swing!!" was spoken. And, it's that quote that was the base for Knuckles's quote to Shadow.

-The pit stop is based off of the race course DK Mountain in _Mario Kart: Double Dash!,_ although the hotel is completely original.

-This is the third leg in which a previous contestant greeted the racers at the pit stop.

-The clerk at the Kong Airlines counter that Link & Zelda spoke to isn't based off anyone. I just like to have a unique clerk in every leg. This one turned out to be a very air-headed teenage girl who says "like" wayyyyy too much. Leg 3's unique clerk was actually the train clerk in Goldenrod who freaked out when he saw Jessie & James approach the counter. Leg 2 actually had two unique clerks, which would be the lazy two who were gabbing with each other when Wario & Waluigi reached the counter. Leg 1's unique clerk was the weird Spiny at Air Lakitu, who said things like "We got this flight at one and thirty behind the noon getting back at in fifty five of the sevens darkness."

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next week on the Amazing Race..."_

"_As teams leave the tropical paradise of DK Island for the much more frenzied desert environment of a new region, they find things to be heating up more."_

"Whoa! We have to do WHAT??"

"I'm not going in there!!"

"_Jessie & James finds themselves completely confused by a Detour choice..."_

"This is impossible!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I can't believe they expect us to figure this out!" James added.

"_And one team bites off more than they can chew... literally..."_

"Aw, man... This is so gross." Cream said.

"No kidd- oh crap..." Zinnia rushed over to a nearby bucket and threw up. "I can't do this..."

"_Check out Leg 5 of The Amazing Race... Coming Monday November 17, 2008!"_

_______________________________________________________________________

AUTHOR'S NOTE (11/12/08): I am sorry that this update is soooo late. I finished typing this on Sunday, but haven't been able to get online until today. Also, despite anything I may have said before, I am unable to post two chapters this week.

Now, for next week's location: Leg Five takes place in an ancient home to chained beasts.


	6. Go play with your bottle caps

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A... The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Five: "Why don't you go play with your stupid bottle caps?!"**

"_Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

"_The eight remaining teams left the bustling Celadon City on the PokeContinent for the tropical jungle paradise of Donkey Kong Island."_

"Travel by PokeCart to Saffron City, then take the Bullet Train to Goldenrod City. Once in Goldenrod, take a plane to Donkey Kong Island, where your next clue awaits. You have 250 coins for this leg of the race." Cream read.

"Donkey Kong Island... That's home to Donkey Kong and the rest of the Kong Clan, right?" Zinnia asked.

"Yeah." Cream said. "But, I don't really know much about it."

--

"You guys know anything about this place?" Ash asked.

"Other than the fact that it's the home of the Kong clan, no." Popo said. "Nana and I went there for the Melee Smash Tournament, but we didn't see very much of the island."

"_At the Detour, teams had to choose between walking down a long winding trail..."_

"How much further?" Nana whined.

"Hopefully not much more..." Popo said. The two siblings were about halfway down the path when Ash and Pikachu arrived at the top.

"_...or bungee jumping off a cliff."_

Shadow smiled when he touched down on the other side of the canyon. He was immediately unhooked from the zip line and the monkey began to attach the bungee jumping equipment.

"Wait... what are you-? Hold on! I'm not read- MOMMYYYYYY!!" He shouted as the monkey pushed him off the cliff. Meanwhile, Knuckles was zip lining over the gorge.

"Swing, baby boy! SWING!!" Knuckles shouted.

"Shut up- Ahhhhhh!! Shadow shouted back.

--

"YAAAA HOOOOO!!" Zinnia shouted as she leaped off the cliff, eager to join Cream at the bottom.

"_Friends Sonic and Tails fought back at the Yield and Yielded Ash and Pikachu for a hit they took earlier."_

"This will show them." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah! Karma, baby!!" Tails added.

"We choose to yield Ash and Pikachu."

--

The trainer-pokemon duo ran up to the Yield mat. Ash gasped.

"Aw, come on!! That's not cool!" He exclaimed, as he turned over the hourglass.

"_The Roadblock had racers kayaking to a buoy and then diving into the water near a shipwreck to find their clue."_

Tails smiled as he reached a floating orange buoy in the ocean. He dove under the water, where he saw a group of clues in waterproof bags that were tied to a wrecked ship. He grabbed a clue and swam back to the surface. He then climbed back into his kayak and paddled back to shore.

--

Knuckles popped out of the water, holding a clue. He looked to the beach and smiled.

"Shadow, I got it!!" He said, climbing into the kayak and paddling back towards the shore. As soon as he got there, he jumped out of the kayak and ran to his partner.

"_Brothers Wario and Waluigi completed a word puzzle challenge and obtained the Fast Forward, allowing them to come in first."_

"Wario and Waluigi." Saria said. "You're team number one."

"Yeah ha ha ha!!" Wario laughed.

"We did it!" Waluigi said.

"_Due to the Yield, Ash & Pikachu arrived at the pit stop last, and as a result, their time on the race ended."_

"Ash and Pikachu... You're the last team to arrive." Saria said.

"We're sorry to tell you've both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

"_Seven teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?"_

Wario & Waluigi take "leap of faith" ; Ash & Pikachu "fall"

(The camera rushes across the beach of Kong Island, through the jungle and onto the front lawn of the Kong Hotel, where CJ stands in a gray t-shirt and tan shorts. Behind him is DK Mountain.)

"This is Donkey Kong Island. On the north side of this island, home to the Kong Clan, is this volcano: DK Mountain. And at the foot of this mountain: The Kong Hotel. This five-star hotel was the fourth pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period, during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The seven teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg. They'll have to make their way to the next pit stop using clues they'll find in sealed envelopes.

Wario and Waluigi, who were the first to arrive at 10:16 AM, will be the first to depart at 10:16 PM."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 1st to depart / 10:16 PM**

(The two brothers stand on the mat in front of the hotel. Lanterns hang around the lawn, lighting the area. In Wario's hand is the clue. He waits for the signal and rips the envelope open.)

"Travel by taxi to Kong Airfield, then take a plane to Chomp Desert. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race." Wario read. "NOTE: You may only travel on one of two flights: Jungle Jet Flight 1005 or Primate Airlines Flight 2008."

"_From the pit stop at the Kong Hotel, teams must take a taxi to Kong Airfield, then get on one of two flights to fly 6,221 miles to the Chomp Desert. Once they arrive at Chomp Desert's Airstrip, they will find their next clue."_

"Come on, let's get to the airport and see which flight is faster." Wario said, as he stepped up to the edge of the jungle road and hailed a cab.

**(Kong Airfield)**

The two brothers pulled up to the airport, jumped out of the taxi and ran inside. They soon found the counter labeled "Primate Airlines" and rushed over to it.

"Yo! What time does flight 2008 to Chomp Desert leave?" Wario asked.

"Um, let's see..." The chimp at the desk said, punching some commands into his computer. "It leaves at 12:15 AM."

"And when does it arrive?" Waluigi asked.

"Uh... 6:15 PM."

"Okay. Thanks." Wario said, as the two rushed off.

**(Kong Airfield, Jungle Jet Counter)**

The two brothers ran up to the counter.

"Yo! What time does flight 1005 to Chomp Desert leave?" Waluigi asked.

"Flight 1005 leaves at 1:45 AM." The clerk said.

"And when does it arrive?" Wario asked.

"It arrives at 8:00 PM, after a connecting stop in Ancient Valley." The clerk said.

"Okay, thanks." Wario said. "So we wanna get on Primate Airlines flight 2008."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 2nd to depart / 10:57 PM**

"Travel by taxi to Kong Airfield, then take a plane to Chomp Desert. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race." Tails read. "NOTE: You may only travel on one of two flights: Jungle Jet Flight 1005 or Primate Airlines Flight 2008."

"Okay, let's go." Sonic said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Kong Airfield, Primate Airlines Counter)**

"Yeah, we need tickets on flight 2008 to Chomp Desert."

"Okay." The clerk said, checking the passports and printing the tickets. "You leave at 12:15 AM and arrive at 6:15 PM."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 1st on Primate Airlines Flight 2008**

"Thank you."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 3rd to depart / 11:21 PM**

"Travel by taxi to Kong Airfield, then take a plane to Chomp Desert. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race." Cream read. "NOTE: You may only travel on one of two flights: Jungle Jet Flight 1005 or Primate Airlines Flight 2008."

"All the coins there?" Zinnia asked. Cream counted the coins and put them in the coin pouch at her waist.

"Yup."

"Okay, let's get going." Zinnia said.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Kong Airfield, Help Desk)**

"Hi. Could you tell us what time Primate Airlines Flight 2008 to Chomp Desert leaves at?" Sonic asked.

"Ye-uh, that flight leaves at 12:15 AM." The clerk said.

"And when does it get in?" Sonic asked.

"Um... 6:15 PM." The clerk said.

"What about Jungle Jet Flight 1005? When does that leave?" Tails asked.

"1:45 AM, and it gets into Chomp Desert at 8:00 PM after a brief stop in Ancient Valley." The clerk said.

"Okay, thanks." Sonic said.

"So we want to find Primate Airlines." Tails said.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

"Okay, let's boogie." Tails said.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 4th to depart / 11:39 PM**

"Travel by taxi to Kong Airfield, then take a plane to Chomp Desert. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race." Popo read. "NOTE: You may only travel on one of two flights: Jungle Jet Flight 1005 or Primate Airlines Flight 2008."

"Let's do this." Nana said.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- 5th to depart / 11:40 PM**

"Travel by taxi to Kong Airfield, then take a plane to Chomp Desert. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race." Link read. "NOTE: You may only travel on one of two flights: Jungle Jet Flight 1005 or Primate Airlines Flight 2008."

"Okay, let's roll." Zelda said.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Kong Airfield, Help Desk)**

"Excuse me, which flight leaves earlier: Primate Airlines Flight 2008 or Jungle Jet Flight 2005?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, that would be, um- Primate Airlines... I think. OOH OOH EE AAH!!" The clerk said.

"Thanks..." Cream said, as she and Zinnia slowly backed away from the counter.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Kong Airfield, Primate Airlines Counter)**

"Excuse me. We need tickets on flight 2008 to Chomp Desert, please." Sonic said.

The clerk checked their passports and printed the tickets. "Here you go. You leave at 12:15 AM and arrive at 6:15 PM." The clerk said.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Kong Airfield, Primate Airlines Counter)**

"Excuse me, uh, sir? We need to get on flight 2008 to Chomp Desert, please." Cream said to the monkey at the desk.

"Okay." The clerk said. He checked the passports, smiled and printed the tickets. "You leave at 12:15 AM and arrive in Chomp Desert at 6:15 PM."

"Thanks." Zinnia said.

**Shadow & Knuckles: "Friends"- 6th to depart / 11:59 PM**

Shadow ripped open the clue and smiled falsely.

"Oh goodie, we're going from this place to a desert. How fun."

**Flight 1 (Primate Airlines)- Departure (Kong Island) / 12:15 AM**

"_This is the first flight leaving Kong Island for Chomp Desert, carrying best friends Sonic & Tails and Cream & Zinnia, and brothers Wario & Waluigi." _CJ narrated.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Kong Airfield, Help Desk)**

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Kong Airfield, Help Desk)**

The two teams ran up to the help desk, where two clerks waited.

"Hi, which flight leaves earlier?" Link asked. "Primate Airlines flight 2008 or Jungle Jet Flight 1005?"

"Actually, Primate Airlines flight 2008 has already left." The clerk said. "Jungle Jet Flight 1005 leaves at 1:45 AM." The clerk said.

"Okay, thank you." Zelda said.

**(Kong Airfield, Jungle Jet Counter)**

"Excuse me, we need to get on Flight 1005 to Chomp Desert, please." Link said.

"So do we." Popo said.

"Okay." The monkey clerk said. He then took the passports and checked them. He smiled and handed the tickets to Link and Popo. He then grabbed a plate of brownies and held them out.

"OOH OOH EE AAH!!" The clerk shouted. "Would you like a snack? I made some chocolate fudgies or somethings... They're yummy or tasty or something."

"Uh... Thanks." Link said, as he and Zelda each grabbed a brownie.

**Jessie & James: Friends- 7th to depart / 12:20 AM**

"Oh joy... a desert." Jessie said.

"Really? Which one?" James asked.

"Chomp Desert." Jessie said.

"I see." James said. "What's our coin count?"

"Let's see... 200 for this leg. And, on top all the coins we have left over, we have a total of... 200 coins." Jessie said.

"Well, let's get to the airport."

**Shadow & Knuckles: "Friends" (Kong Airfield, Help Desk)**

"Hey, which flight leaves earlier: Primate Airlines Flight 2008 or Jungle Jet Flight 1005?" Shadow asked.

"Well, actually, flight 2008 has already left." The clerk said. Shadow just walked away and Knuckles soon followed.

**(Kong Airfield, Jungle Jet counter)**

"Yeah, we need to get on Flight 1005 to Chomp Desert."

"Okay. You leave at 1:45 AM." The clerk said. He then held up the plate of brownies. "Would you like a snack? I made some chocolate fudgies or somethings."

"Uh, no thanks." Knuckles said, as he and Shadow slowly backed away from the counter.

**Jessie & James: Friends (Kong Airfield, Help Desk)**

"Hey! You!" Jessie shouted, waking the clerk at the counter.

"Huh-uh-unhhnh?"

"Which flight leaves earlier? Primate Airlines Flight 2008 or Jungle Jet Flight 1005." Jessie asked.

"Primate Airlines leaves earlier, but-" The clerk stopped when he realized Jessie and James were gone.

**(Primate Airlines Counter)**

"Hi, we need to get on Flight 2008 to Chomp Desert." Jessie said to the monkey clerk.

"I'm sorry, but that flight has already left." The clerk said.

"Figures."

**(Jungle Jet Counter)**

"Hi, we need to get on flight 1005 to Chomp Desert, please." Jessie said.

"Okay." The clerk checked Team Rocket's passports and printed the tickets. "Here you go. You leave at 1:45 AM." He then held up the plate of brownies. "Would you like some- hey, where'd ya go?" He put the brownies down when he saw that Jessie and James had left.

**Flight 2 (Jungle Jet)- Departure (Kong Island) / 1:45 AM**

"_This is the second flight leaving Kong Island for Chomp Desert, carrying siblings Popo & Nana, best friends Link & Zelda, 'friends' Shadow & Knuckles and friends Jessie & James." _CJ narrated.

---

Although it was evening, the sun beat across the Chomp Desert, causing things to still be quite warm. Pokeys and Chain Chomps scampered across the sand. In the distance a lake of quicksand could be seen. Beyond that were a group of sand dunes in front of a small city, and a group of pyramids could be seen way off in the distance. The first plane slowly descended onto a small airstrip next to a tiny airport.

**Flight 1 (Primate Airlines)- Arrival (Chomp Desert) / 6:15 PM**

The three teams rushed off of the plane, where they saw the clue box.

"Travel by marked SUV to Quicksand Lake."

"_From Chomp Airstrip, teams must take one of these marked SUVs..."_ CJ stood outside the airport in front of seven black SUVs with red-and-yellow stickers on the windshield. _"...and drive themselves 4 miles to Quicksand Lake. Once they arrive at this 20 foot deep pool of quicksand, they will find their next clue."_

"Let's go." The three teams ran and climbed into three of the SUVs.

**(Quicksand Lake)**

Three SUVs pulled up to a 24 foot wide lake of quicksand. At the edge of the lake was a clue box. Behind the clue box was a pole and across the lake was another pole, connected to the first by a rope. Attached to that rope was another rope, which hung down into the lake. Above the rope was a narrow bridge. The three teams jumped out of their SUVs and grabbed their clues.

"Roadblock... Who's got that 'sinking' feeling?"

"_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member can perform, and no one can perform more than six in the entire race. In this Roadblock, that person must put on a harness attached to a rope tied to two poles and stretched over the lake. They must then make their way to the center of the lake of quicksand, where they will find their next clue under the sand and tied to the rope over the lake."_CJ narrated. _"Once they find the clue, they must get to the other side of the lake, climb a ladder and walk across a narrow wooden bridge back to their partner before they can open the clue."_

"This sounds crazy... But, I guess I'll do this one." Wario said.

"I've got this." Sonic said. "I hope..."

"I'll do this, Cream." Zinnia said, as the three headed over to a group of small brown mushroom-like creatures garbed in desert headgear, known as Desert Goombas. The Goombas then began to attach harnesses to them and they were soon ready to climb into the lake.

---

"I got it!" Wario shouted, as he began to try and make his way out of the lake.

"Come on, bro!!" Waluigi shouted.

"Go, Zinnia! You can do it!!" Cream said.

"Keep it up, Sonic! You're doing great!!" Tails shouted. Waluigi smiled as Wario reached the other side of the lake. He then climbed the ladder and began to walk across the bridge.

**Flight 2 (Jungle Jet)- Connection (Ancient Valley) / 7:00 PM**

"Attention everyone... Due to strong thunderstorms in the area, all flights have been delayed. We apologize for the inconvenience and thank you for your cooperation."

"Great! Now we're stuck here!" Shadow yelled.

"Could our day get any worse?" Jessie wondered.

"I hope not..." James said. Suddenly, a bright flash of lightning illuminated the airport and a loud crackle of thunder shook the area.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Nana screamed.

**Wario / Zinnia / Sonic (Quicksand Lake)**

Wario slowly climbed down the ladder to his brother as Zinnia reached the other side of the lake, clue in hand. Wario ripped open the clue and read it aloud to Waluigi.

"Drive yourselves to Chomp Dunes, where your next clue awaits." Wario read.

"_Upon completing the Roadblock, teams must take their SUVs and drive themselves 2 1/2 miles to this place: Chomp Dunes, just outside of Prism City. It is here, atop these sand dunes, that teams will find their next clue." _CJ narrated.

"Let's roll! A ha ha!" Wario cheered, as he and Waluigi climbed into their SUV and drove off. As they drove away, Zinnia had reached the bridge and Sonic was navigating his way to the edge of the lake.

**Popo & Nana / Link & Zelda / Shadow & Knuckles / Jessie & James (Ancient Valley International Airport)**

"Attention all passengers... Flight 1005 to Chomp Desert will be departing in 10 minutes. Repeat: Flight 1005 to Chomp Desert will be departing in 10 minutes."

"Finally!!" Jessie cheered.

**Zinnia / Sonic (Quicksand Lake)**

Zinnia smiled as she reached the bottom of the ladder near her partner, with Sonic shortly after.

"Drive yourselves to Chomp Dunes..." Zinnia read.

"...where your next clue awaits." Sonic finished.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Chomp Dunes)**

The black SUV pulled up to a group of tall sand dunes. Atop of one was a clue box. The brothers ran up to the clue box and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Spell It Out or Cook It Up."

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose betweeen Spell It Out or Cook It Up. In Spell It Out, teams must drive 3 miles into Prism City and find this store: Desert Goods. Once there, they will be given a group of letter tiles and two hints. They must then use the hints to figure out the name of a local legend, which they must then spell out with the letter tiles._

_In Cook It Up, teams must drive 5 miles into Prism City and find this restaraunt: The Dried Shroom Cafe. Once there, they must choose one of the marked tables, where they must use the provided grill and frying pan to cook up and eat a local delicacy: Albatoss Eggs. Once teams figure out the name or eat all the eggs, they will receive their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's do Cook It Up... Eating sounds a lot quicker." Wario said.

"Okay." Waluigi said, as the two climbed back into the SUV and drove off.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Chomp Dunes)**

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Chomp Dunes)**

The two teams pulled up to the dunes. The four racers ran up to the clue box and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Spell It Out or Cook It Up." Sonic read.

"I'm starved... Let's do Cook It Up." Tails said.

"Let's do Cook It Up... An eating challenge is definitely gonna be faster than a word puzzle." Zinnia said.

**Flight 2 (Jungle Jet)- Arrival (Chomp Desert) / 9:00 PM**

The four trailing teams rushed off of the plane to the waiting clue box.

"Travel by marked SUV to Quicksand Lake."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (The Dried Shroom Cafe)**

The brothers smiled as they pulled up to a small building shaped like a withered Mushroom. They ran inside and sat down at a marked table. On the table was a small flame grill, a frying pan, and three eggs each about half the size of a football.

"Um... wow... Those are kinda... big." Wario gulped.

"You wanna do the other one, bro?" Waluigi asked.

"No. That would be a waste of time." Wario said.

**Shadow & Knuckles / Link & Zelda / Popo & Nana / Jessie & James (Quicksand Lake)**

The four teams pulled up to the lake and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock... Who's got that 'sinking' feeling?"

"I'll do this one." Link said.

"This one's mine." Popo said.

"You gonna do this?" Shadow asked.

"I did the last one." Knuckles said.

"Fine, I guess I'll do it." Shadow groaned.

"I guess I'll do this." Jessie said. The teams opened the clues and gasped.

"Whoa! We have to do WHAT??" Popo gasped.

"I'm not going in there!!" Jessie said.

"Jessie, you have to!!" James said. "You chose to do it!"

"I said I'm not going in there!" Jessie said.

"But Jessie..." James pleaded. Meanwhile, the other three who chose to do the Roadblock had put on their harnesses and were preparing to go into the lake.

"Look! I said I'm not going in there and that's FINAL!" Jessie shouted. "You do it!"

"I CAN'T!" James shouted.

"Fine, then we won't do it!" Jessie said.

"So, you're gonna quit the Roadblock?" James asked.

"Well, I ain't going in there, so yeah." Jessie said.

"_Should a team refuse to do the Roadblock or quit it, they must wait out a four-hour penalty at the Roadblock. However, the penalty does not begin until the next team arrives." _CJ said.

"Of course." James said. A desert Goomba then walked over to the duo and handed them a clue.

"Drive yourselves to Chomp Dunes, where your next clue awaits." Jessie read.

"_Since all the teams have already arrived at the Roadblock, Jessie and James will skip the Roadblock and continue racing." _CJ narrated. _"However, upon arrival at the pit stop, they will be forced to wait four hours before they will be checked in."_

**Sonic & Tails / Cream & Zinnia (The Dried Shroom Cafe)**

The two teams rushed into the cafe, past Wario and Waluigi and over to the tables. They looked at the eggs and gasped.

"Wow... we have to eat THOSE?" Sonic asked. "This IS gonna be tough."

"He's not kidding... I'm not sure if I wanna do this." Zinnia said.

"I say we stay here. This is probably easier than the word puzzle." Cream said.

Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi had finished cooking and were now about to eat their eggs.

"Well... Here it goes." Wario said, taking a bite of egg. He flinched and swallowed. "Dang, that's nasty..." Waluigi took a bite and reacted the same way.

"No kidding..." He said.

Cream and Sonic then cracked their eggs into the frying pan and began cooking.

**Shadow & Knuckles / Link & Zelda / Popo & Nana (Quicksand Lake)**

Shadow, Link and Popo all smiled as they reached the middle of the lake and grabbed their clues. They then started working their way to the other side of the lake.

**Wario & Waluigi / Sonic & Tails / Cream & Zinnia (The Dried Shroom Cafe)**

Wario gagged as he took a bite of egg.

"Oh geez..." He then ran over to a nearby trash can and threw up.

"Aw, man... This is so gross." Cream said.

"No kidd- oh crap..." Zinnia rushed over to a nearby bucket and threw up. "I can't do this..."

"We have to..." Cream gagged.

**Jessie & James: Friends (Chomp Dunes)**

The Team Rocket members smiled as they pulled up to the dunes.

"Detour... Spell It Out or Cook It Up."

"Let's do Spell It Out." Jessie said. "I don't like the sound of the eating challenge."

"Okay." James said.

**Shadow & Knuckles / Link & Zelda / Popo & Nana (Quicksand Lake)**

Link climbed out of the lake and began scaling the ladder, with Popo not too far behind him. As soon as Link had reached the rope and began crossing it, Shadow reached the bottom of the ladder and was preparing to climb it. Soon, they all reached their partners. The Desert Goomba walked over and handed the clue to everyone.

"Drive yourselves to Chomp Dunes, where your next clue awaits." They all read.

**Wario & Waluigi / Sonic & Tails / Cream & Zinnia (The Dried Shroom Cafe)**

Sonic smiled as he finished the last of his egg. Tails then took his last bite. A Piranha Plant then walked over and handed them a clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Pyramid of the Chains." Sonic read.

"_Once teams complete the Detour, they can proceed to this place... the Pyramid of the Chains in Pyramid Park. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated." _CJ narrated.

"Come on, Cream... We've... ugh.... gotta finish this..." Zinnia said.

**Jessie & James: Friends (Desert Goods)**

The two friends pulled up to a small tent. They walked in and found it to be surprisingly larger than it would appear from the outside. Tables were lined up around the edge of the tent and at the far end was a Desert Goomba standing behind a table with a cash register on it. Next to him were a few boxes of letter tiles along with a piece of paper with two hints on it. Jessie scanned the paper.

"Hint 1: This name can be found in any Chomp Desert history book." Jessie said. "Hint 2: This name has a lot in common with a famous Egyptian king."

"Okay... Let's see what we've got for letters... 'S', 'U', 'P', 'M', 'O', 'H', 'C', 'N', 'A', 'T', 'U', 'T', 'L', 'Z', 'W', 'R', 'A', and 'K'." James said. "Well, let's get to work."

**Wario & Waluigi / Cream & Zinnia (The Dried Shroom Cafe)**

Wario cringed as he swallowed the last of his eggs.

"Finally, I'm done." He said, as the Piranha Plant walked over and handed him the clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Pyramid of the Chains." Wario said.

Cream then finished her last bite, followed by Zinnia. The Piranha Plant then handed the clue to Zinnia.

"Come on, Cream! The pit stop!!" Zinnia said.

**Shadow & Knuckles / Link & Zelda / Popo & Nana (Chomp Dunes)**

The three teams pulled up to the dunes, ran up and grabbed their clues.

"Detour... Spell It Out or Cook It Up."

"Let's do Cook It Up." Link said.

"I'd rather cook. It's probably be easier than a word puzzle." Popo said.

"Cook It Up!!" Shadow said.

**Team ? (Pyramid of the Chains)**

A lone SUV pulled into a city of pyramids. The team climbed out and ran past a Bowser Sphinx up to a large tan brick pyramid. On the front of the pyramid were two bones in a criss cross shaped. Standing in front of the pyramid was CJ and next to him was a red Chain Chomp. Next to the Chain Chomp was a Desert Goomba. The team stepped onto the mat and smiled.

"WOOF WOOF!!" The Chain Chomp barked.

"Welcome to Chomp Desert." The Goomba translated.

"Sonic and Tails." CJ said. "You're team number one."

"No way!!" Sonic cheered.

"Oh yeah!!" Tails smiled.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 1st Place / 10:03 PM**

"I have more good news." CJ said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a ten day, nine night trip for four to Hyrule during the Harvest Festival. As part of your stay, you will sleep in the five star Castle Hotel, visit the Temple of Time, take a tour of Hyrule Castle." The racers smiled. "And, you will also be invited to join the Royal Family in Hyrule Castle for the Boneuga feast."

"Wow..." Sonic said.

**Jessie & James: Friends (Desert Goods)**

Jessie called over the shopkeeper. He gazed at the letter tiles, which read "Chompnarak".

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect." He said.

"Dang it!" James said.

"This is impossible!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I can't believe they expect us to figure this out!" James added.

**Shadow & Knuckles / Link & Zelda / Popo & Nana (The Dried Shroom Cafe)**

The three teams rushed into the cafe and over to the marked tables.

"Wow, those things are HUGE!!" Popo said.

"That's a big egg..." Link stared in shock at the eggs.

"You wanna go do the other one?" Knuckles asked.

"No way! We're here, we're doing this!"

**Team ? (Pyramid of the Chains)**

Two racers jumped out of an SUV and rushed past the Bowser Sphinx toward the Pyramid.

"WOOF WOOF! (Welcome to Chomp Desert)." Barked the Red Chomp.

"Cream and Zinnia." CJ said. "You're team number two."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 2nd Place / 10:26 PM**

"Oh yeah!" Zinnia cheered, as she and Cream high-fived. Sonic and Tails walked over.

"Nice job, you two." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic." Cream smiled.

**Jessie & James: Friends (Desert Goods)**

Jessie called over the shopkeeper. He glanced at Team Rocket's tiles, which read "Tutanchompus". He smiled and grabbed a clue from under the cash register.

"Thank you." James said.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Pyramid of the Chains."

**Shadow & Knuckles / Link & Zelda / Popo & Nana (The Dried Shroom Cafe)**

"Finally... It's all cooked." Shadow said, as he scooped half of the eggs onto his plate and the other half onto Knuckles's plate. He and Knuckles each grabbed a fork and began eating.

"Holy frickin' crap, that's gross." Shadow cringed.

"Oh yeah...." Knuckles said, gagging.

**Team ? (Pyramid of the Chains)**

Saria, the Desert Goomba and the Red Chomp watched as another team rushed toward the pyramid and onto the mat.

"WOOF WOOF WOOF!!" The Chomp barked.

"Welcome to Chomp Desert." The Goomba said.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Wario and Waluigi..." CJ said. "You're team number three."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 3rd Place / 10:34 PM**

"Oh yeah!!!"

"I'm a-Wario! I'm a-gonna win!!" Wario smiled.

**(The Dried Shroom Cafe)**

Link and Popo scooped some egg onto their plates, then they scooped the rest onto their teammates' plates. The four grabbed their forks and began eating.

"Yuck..." Link said.

"Oh man, that is NASTY!!" Zelda said. "And, I've eaten some nasty things."

"Like what?" Link asked.

"Well, I've eaten Octorok s-"

"C'mon!! Not while the rest of us are eating!!" Popo shouted.

"Yeah! Stick a sock in it!" Shadow yelled.

**Team ? (Pyramid of the Chains)**

Saria smiled as the next team jumped onto the pit stop mat.

"Welcome to Chomp Desert." The Goomba said.

"Jessie and James..." CJ said. "You're the fourth team to arrive."

"Sweet!!" Jessie said.

"However..." CJ said. "You choose not to do the Roadblock, so you must wait four hours before I can check you in." CJ said, motioning to a nearby tent. Jessie and James walked into the tent and sat down.

**Jessie & James: Friends- Penalty Time Remaining= 4:00**

"If you had just gone into the quicksand, we'd be safe!" James said. "But noooo! You had to go and refuse to do it! Now everyone's gonna check in and we're gonna get eliminated!!"

"Oh, shut up!!" Jessie shouted. "You whine about everything, you little baby! Why don't you go sit in a corner and play with your stupid bottle caps?!"

"They're COLLECTORS ITEMS!!!" James shouted.

**(The Dried Shroom Cafe)**

"Oh thank God, I'm done." Shadow said. The Piranha Plant walked over to him and Knuckles and handed him the clue.

"Proceed to the Pit Stop... Pyramid of the Chains." Knuckles read. Soon, the other two teams had finished their plates of food.

"Let's go!" Link said.

"Pit stop time!!" Popo said. All three teams rushed out and into the SUVs.

"This is it... It comes down to a footrace to the pit stop..." Popo said. "Slowest team is going home."

**(Pyramid of the Chains)**

Three SUVs pulled up to Pyramid Park, and the three remaining teams jumped out and raced toward the pit stop. CJ and the Chomp watched as the three teams arrived at the mat.

"Shadow and Knuckles... You're team number four." CJ said.

**Shadow & Knuckles: "Friends"- 4th Place / 10:59 PM**

"What did I tell you Knuckles? You're DEAD!!!" Shadow yelled.

"Ahem. Link and Zelda, you're team number five."

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- 5th Place / 11:00 PM**

"That's not bad." Link said.

"Popo and Nana. You're team number six." CJ said. "Congratulations. You two are still in the Amazing Race."

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 6th Place / 11:00 PM**

"Wow... we made it. So, who's going home, I wonder..." Popo said. CJ walked over to the tent and called out Jessie and James, as Saria walked out of another nearby tent.

"Jessie and James... because you skipped the Roadblock, you had to wait out four hours at the pit stop. Although your penalty time hasn't expired, all the other teams have checked in. So, you're the last team to arrive." CJ said.

**Jessie & James: Friends- Last Place / 11:01 PM**

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Saria said.

"Well, we might as well exit like we always do." James said. Jessie smiled and nodded. The two then got up and ran out of the tent, exclaiming:

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!"

"_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode..."_

Leg 5 Trivia:

- The location for this leg of the race was initially just going to be Pyramid Park, but it was then decided to have racers go to the desert around Pyramid Park.

- The flights for this leg of the race (Flight 2008 and Flight 1005) were numbered for two different things: Flight 2008 was numbered for the year I started writing this fic, and flight 1005 was numbered for the date I planned this leg (**10-05**-08 -- Yes, I plan the whole story out ahead of time... All Detours, Roadblocks, Fast Forwards, Yields, etc. are all planned out about a week before the first leg is written. I think it helps it make more sense. However, although the eliminations are pre-planned, placement of teams is random. For example, although I knew for a month that Jessie and James would go home at Chomp Desert, it was completely random that Sonic & Tails came in 1st.)

- The local greeter here (though unnamed) was intended to be the red Chain Chomp from Pyramid Park, which is the location that the pit stop was based off of.

- The holiday which Sonic & Tails won a trip to celebrate in Hyrule, Boneuga, is the Hylian version of Thanksgiving, celebrated in the month of Mashen, which is the Hylian equivalent to November. No, I did not make that up. Although the place where I got it from, Bonuega is actually celebrated in Hyrule's August, but I chose to change it.

- Cream & Zinnia's placement time at the pit stop (10:26 PM) is the exact time of day that I happened to be typing that part of the leg.

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next time on the Amazing Race..."_

"_Teams leave Chomp Desert for an unfamiliar futuritic place..."_

"No way!"

"We're actually going THERE?"

"_At the Roadblock, some teams find themselves literally frozen with fear..."_

"I- I- I'm not d-doing that, man!!"

"Th-that's HUGE!! No way I'm doing this!"

"_And one team gets blindsighted by another..."_

"I can't believe they'd do that!"

"I thought we were friends!!"

"_Don't miss Leg 6 of The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition II... Coming soon!"_

_______________________________________________________________________

AUTHOR'S NOTE (11-29-08): As of this leg, I have changed the relationship of Shadow and Knuckles to "friends", since I want to put something other than "??". Yes, I know they aren't really friends, but putting "??" just didn't seem right. I apologize for the freakishly late update, but I've started to not care abput updating, since it seems like very few people who actually care about reading my fics take the time to review. If I got more feedback, I'd be more inspired to work on my fics more.

Now, for next week's location: Leg Six takes place in a city where you might fly into a lot of 'corners'.


	7. Was There a Fast Forward?

AUTHOR'S NOTE (Updated on 12-16-08): We have reached the halfway mark of the race, as only six teams remain. We the producers of "The Amazing Race Nintendo Edition" here at NBN (Nintendo Broadcasting Network) would like to present you with some details that were not previously aired.

Link & Zelda referred to each other by their hosts' names, Ryan & Saria, many times during their pre-race interview.

Zess repeatedly smacked Tayce in the back of the head during their interview.

Sonic spent fifteen minutes explaining why he chose Tails over Knuckles and Amy.

Shadow got up halfway through his interview and walked out, claiming "Knuckles is a d--n fool and I can't deal with him."

Slippy was quoted during his interview as saying "I won't use any unauthorized technology during this race. I promise."

Three times during Ash and Pikachu's interview, a yellow duck ran by the camera. As soon as he passed the camera, a red-haired girl rushed by, screaming "Get back here, you moron!"

Popo put his sister in a headlock twenty-eight times during the interview.

During Kirby and MetaKnight's interview (Shot in Dream Land at Castle Dedede), a large blue penguin in red jacket and a green snail ran by seven times, shouting "We'll get you Kirby!!!"

Jessie and James pre-show interview (which took place in Celadon City) was interrupted by a mysterious cat-like Pokemon, who was quoted as saying: "Forget dese two numbskulls. Take me instead!!"

Cream started her interview with a half-hour long story about a game she and Zinnia used to play when Zinnia was babysitting her.

**Leg Six: "Was there a Fast Forward somewhere that we didn't see?"**

"_Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

"Teams left the tropical serenity of Donkey Kong Island for the heated environment of Chomp Desert..."

"Travel by taxi to Kong Airfield, then take a plane to Chomp Desert. You have 200 coins for this leg of the race."

"_At the Roadblock, racers had to plunge into a lake of quicksand to find their clue..."_

"This sounds crazy... But, I guess I'll do this one." Wario said.

"I've got this." Sonic said. "I hope..."

"_The Detour had teams choosing between a puzzling word challenge..."_

"Hint 1: This name can be found in any Chomp Desert history book." Jessie said. "Hint 2: This name has a lot in common with a famous Egyptian king."

"Okay... Let's see what we've got for letters... 'S', 'U', 'P', 'M', 'O', 'H', 'C', 'N', 'A', 'T', 'U', 'T', 'L', 'Z', 'W', 'R', 'A', and 'K'." James said. "Well, let's get to work."

"_... or a difficult eating challenge."_

"Aw, man... This is so gross." Cream said.

"No kidd- oh crap..." Zinnia rushed over to a nearby bucket and threw up. "I can't do this..."

"We have to..." Cream gagged.

"_Sonic and Tails managed to down their food and swim through the quicksand and make it to the pit stop in first and win a fantastic prize."_

"Sonic and Tails." CJ said. "You're team number one."

"No way!!" Sonic cheered.

"Oh yeah!!" Tails smiled.

"I have more good news." CJ said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a ten day, nine night trip for four to Hyrule during the Harvest Festival. As part of your stay, you will sleep in the five star Castle Hotel, visit the Temple of Time, take a tour of Hyrule Castle." The racers smiled. "And, you will also be invited to join the Royal Family in Hyrule Castle for the Boneuga feast."

"Wow..." Sonic said.

"_Jessie and James chose to quit the Roadblock..."_

"Look! I said I'm not going in there and that's FINAL!" Jessie shouted. "You do it!"

"I CAN'T!" James shouted.

"Fine, then we won't do it!" Jessie said.

"So, you're gonna quit the Roadblock?" James asked.

"Well, I ain't going in there, so yeah." Jessie said.

"_And suffered a four-hour penalty at the pit stop..."_

"Jessie and James..." CJ said. "You're the fourth team to arrive."

"Sweet!!" Jessie said.

"However..." CJ said. "You choose not to do the Roadblock, so you must wait four hours before I can check you in." CJ said, motioning to a nearby tent. Jessie and James walked into the tent and sat down.

"_And Because of it, they were eliminated."_

"Jessie and James... because you skipped the Roadblock, you had to wait out four hours at the pit stop. Although your penalty time hasn't expired, all the other teams have checked in. So, you're the last team to arrive." CJ said.

"_Six teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?"_

Sonic & Tails "Top chefs" ; Jessie & James "Not smarter than a fifth grader"

(The camera rushes through Chomp Desert, into Pyramid Park, and up to the Pyramid of the Chains, where Saria stands in a pink tank top and tan shorts.)

"This is Chomp Desert. At the far eastern side of this Chomp-infested desert is this place: Pyramid Park. And at the north edge of this park is this pyramid: Pyramid of the Chains. This ancient pyramid, home to the rare Red Chomp, was the fifth pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period, during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The six teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg. They'll have to make their way to the next pit stop by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes.

Sonic and Tails, who were the first to arrive at 10:03 PM, will depart twelve hours later, at 10:03 AM."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 1st to depart / 10:03 AM**

"Travel by Chomp Taxi to Chomp Airstrip, then take a flight to Corneria City on the Lylat Continent. Once in Corneria City, take a taxi to Corneria Shores, where your next clue awaits. You have 175 coins for this leg of the race." Sonic read. "NOTE: You may only purchase tickets for flights from one of two airlines: Air Corneria or Lylat Airlines."

"_From the pit stop, teams must take a Chain Chomp pulled cart, called a Chomp Taxi, to Chomp Desert Airstrip, then get on a plane for Corneria City on the Lylat Continent. Once in Corneria City, they must take a taxi to Corneria Shores, where they will find their next clue."_ Saria narrated. _"Since flights on Air Corneria and Lylat Airlines are limited, teams have been provided with tickets on the 1:15 PM Lylat Airlines flight in case they can't find anything else."_

"Taxi!!" Sonic shouted, as a small two wheeled red cart, pulled by a black Chain Chomp, pulled up to the pyramid. He and Tails jumped in the cart. "Take us to Chomp Airstrip."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 2nd to depart / 10:26 AM**

"Travel by Chomp Taxi to Chomp Airstrip, then take a flight to Corneria City on the Lylat Continent. Once in Corneria City, take a taxi to Corneria Shores, where your next clue awaits. You have 175 coins for this leg of the race." Zinnia read. "NOTE: You may only purchase tickets for flights from one of two airlines: Air Corneria or Lylat Airlines."

"Excuse me!! Taxi!!" Cream raised her hand in the air and smiled as a Chomp Taxi pulled up next to them. "Please get us to Chomp Airstrip."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Chomp Airstrip)**

The two friends ran into the airport and over to one of three small counters labeled "Departing Flights".

"Hi, when's the next flight to Corenria City?" Sonic asked.

"Um, we have a flight leaving at 11:30 AM and arriving at 5:55 PM." The Pokey clerk said.

"What airline is that?" Sonic asked.

"That would be Desert Airlines." The clerk said.

"When is the next flight to Corneria City on either Air Corneria or Lylat Airlines?" Tails asked.

"Um, Lylat Airlines has the only flight from those two airlines, and it leaves at 1:15 PM, arriving in Corneria City at 8:10 PM." The clerk said.

"So there's nothing leaving earlier?" Sonic asked.

"Not on those airlines." The clerk said.

"Okay. Thanks." Sonic said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 3rd to depart / 10:34 AM**

"Travel by Chomp Taxi to Chomp Airstrip, then take a flight to Corneria City on the Lylat Continent. Once in Corneria City, take a taxi to Corneria Shores, where your next clue awaits. You have 175 coins for this leg of the race." Wario read. "NOTE: You may only purchase tickets for flights from one of two airlines: Air Corneria or Lylat Airlines."

"YO! TAXI!" Waluigi shouted.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Chomp Airstrip)**

The best friends ran into the airport and over to the "Departing Flights" counter.

"Excuse me, we need to get to the next flight to Corneria City, please."

"Okay, we have a Desert Airlines flight leaving at 11:30 AM and arriving in Corneria City at 5:55 PM." The clerk said.

"No, we need Air Corneria or Lylat Airlines." Zinnia said.

"Okay. Lylat Airlines has a flight leaving at 1:15 PM and arriving in Corneria City at 8:10 PM." The clerk said.

"Is there anything else?" Cream asked.

"Not until tomorrow." The clerk said.

"Okay, thank you." Cream said.

**Shadow & Knuckles: "Friends"- 4th to depart / 10:59 AM**

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- 5th to depart / 11:00 AM**

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 6th to depart / 11:00 AM**

"Travel by Chomp Taxi to Chomp Airstrip, then take a flight to Corneria City on the Lylat Continent. Once in Corneria City, take a taxi to Corneria Shores, where your next clue awaits. You have 175 coins for this leg of the race." Shadow read.

"TAXI!" Knuckles yelled, as a Chomp Taxi screeched to a halt in front of the pyramid.

"No way!" Zelda exclaimed.

"We're actually going THERE?" Nana asked.

"Hey, Popo. Let's make a deal." Link said. "When we get to the airport, we'll buy your plane tickets for you."

"Okay." Popo said, as he hailed a cab. Link then did the same.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Chomp Airstrip)**

The two brothers rushed into the airport and over to the "Departing Flights" counter.

"Hey, we need to get on a flight to Corneria City, and it has to be Air Corneria or Lylat Airlines." Wario said.

"Okay, we have a Lylat Airlines flight leaving at 1:15 PM and arriving in Corneria City at 8:10 PM."

"Is that the earliest flight?" Wario asked. "What about Air Corneria?"

"Nope. Lylat Airlines has the only flight." The clerk said.

"Okay, thanks." Wario said, as he and Waluigi walked off.

**Shadow & Knuckles: "Friends"**

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends**

**Popo & Nana: Siblings**

Shadow ran over to the counter and slapped his team's passports down.

"We need to get on the next flight to Corneria City." He said.

"Okay, we have a Desert Airlines flight leaving at 11:30 AM and getting in at 5:55 PM." The clerk said. Shadow checked his watch.

"That's in five minutes! Can we still board?" He asked.

"Um... let me see." The clerk grabbed a walkie talkie. "This is PPC71. I have two more for Flight DA115. Can we seat?"

"Uh, PPC71, this is DGFA13, yes we can."

"Thank you." The clerk said, putting down the walkie talkie. "You're all set." He handed the boys their tickets and they took off for their plane.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda were at another counter, purchasing their tickets.

"Hi, we need to get on the next flight to Corneria City on either Lylat Airlines or Air Corneria." Link said.

"Okay, the only flight today is Lylat Airlines and it leaves at 1:15 PM." The clerk said.

"Oh. Okay, thanks." Link said, walking away.

"So, what's up?" Popo asked.

"The only flight leaving is the one we've already got tickets for." Link said.

"Oh." Popo said.

**Flight 1 (Desert Airlines)- Departure (Chomp Desert) / 11:30 AM**

"_This is the first flight leaving Chomp Desert for Corneria City, carrying 'friends' Shadow & Knuckles."_ Saria narrated.

**Flight 2 (Lylat Airlines)- Departure (Chomp Desert) / 1:15 PM**

"_This is the final flight leaving Chomp Desert for Corneria City, carrying best friends Sonic & Tails, Cream & Zinnia, Link & Zelda, brothers Wario & Waluigi and siblings Popo & Nana."_ Saria narrated.

---

A plane slowly descended into an airport in a large city. Hover cars could be seen racing down the roads of the city, which were elevated about 3 feet above the ground.

**Flight 1 (Desert Airlines)- Arrival (Corneria City) / 5:55 PM**

Shadow and Knuckles rushed off of the plane and into the airport. They rushed out to the side of the streets and hailed a cab. They watched in awe as a yellow hover car pulled up next to them.

"Wow..." Shadow said.

"Impressive technology." Knuckles said, as the two climbed into the cab.

"Where to?" Asked the driver, a robot.

"Corneria Shores." Shadow said.

**Corneria Shores**

The taxi pulled up to the beach and the two racers jumped out.

"Detour... Land or Sea." Knuckles read.

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two treasure-related tasks... Land or Sea. In Land, teams must take a pair of provided metal detectors and search this 3 x 3 mile stretch of Corneria Beach for a hidden treasure chest containing their next clue._

_In Sea, teams must work together to paddle a small boat out to a marked area in Corneria Bay, where they must then dive into the water and grab 7 gold rings. They must then paddle back to the shore with the gold rings, where they will receive their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

"Let's do Land." Shadow said. He and Knuckles grabbed a pair of the nearby metal detectors and began combing the beach.

---  
"Knuckles, I think I found something!!" Shadow shouted. Knuckles ran over and the two began digging into the sand. They smiled when the soon found a small treasure chest. They opened it and found their clue.

"Travel by marked car to Corneria Tower." Knuckles read.

_"Upon completing the Detour, teams must take one of these marked cars..."_ Saria said, as she stood at the edge of the beach. Behind her were six marked hover cars.___"...And drive themselves 4 ½ miles into Corneria City and find this place: Corneria Tower. It is here, at the bottom of this 109-story tower that teams will find their next clue."_

"Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Knuckles continued.

"_This is the second of only two U-Turns on the entire race. A U-Turn is found at the end of a Detour. Teams can use the power of a U-turn to slow down another team, forcing them to backtrack and complete the other side of the Detour they did not previously complete. A team's U-Turn power is limited, as they can only use it once during the race."_ Saria narrated.

"Let's go." Knuckles said, as the two jumped into the hover car.

**Corneria Tower**

The two smiled as they pulled up to a 109-story tall steel tower. They rushed over to the U-Turn mat.

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone." Shadow said. Knuckles then grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock... Who's not afraid of heights?" He read.

"_A Roadblock is a task only one team member may perform, and no one may perform more than six in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must take the elevator to the top of Corneria Tower. Once at the top, they will be attached to a rope and harness. They must then jump off the top of the tower and bungee jump to the bottom. Once they reach the bottom, they will find their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

"I'll do this one." Knuckles said.

"Good." Shadow said, as Knuckles entered the tower.

**Flight 2 (Lylat Airlines)- Arrival (Corneria City) / 8:10 PM**

The remaining five teams rushed off the plane.

"Taxi!!"

**(Corneria Shores)**

Three taxis pulled up to the beach and three teams jumped out. They quickly found the clue box and grabbed their clue.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends**

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends**

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends  
**"Detour... Land or Sea." Sonic read. "Let's do Land. I'm no good with water and swimming." He and Tails then each grabbed a metal detector.

"Let's do Sea." Cream said.

"You up for a little swim, Zelda?" Link asked.

"You bet. Let's go." Zelda said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Corneria City- Streets)**

"Can't this piece of junk go any faster?" Wario whined.

"I am going the speed limit, sir." The driver said.

"Then go faster!" Wario ordered.

"I am sorry sir, but that is illegal." The driver said.

"Oh FORGET IT!!" Wario jumped into the front seat and knocked the driver out of the cab, then sped off.

**Knuckles (Corneria Tower)**

Knuckles gasped as he reached the top floor of the tower and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Ho...ly...crap..." He said, looking down at the ground below. A robot then approached him, holding a rope and harness.

"Are you ready, sir?" The robot asked.

Knuckles gulped. "I...I think so." The robot then attached Knuckles to the rope and harness. "1...2...3..." Knuckes then leaped off the tower.

"Whooaaaaa!!"

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Corneria City- Streets)**

"Are we almost there, sir?" Popo asked.

"Yes. It should be about 5 more minutes." The driver said.

**Knuckles (Corneria Tower)**

Knuckles smiled as he reached the ground. A robot walked over and handed him his clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Corneria Air Base." Knuckles read.

"_Upon completing the Roadblock, teams may proceed to this place: Corneria Air Base. This air base, home to the Star Fox team, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated."_ Saria narrated.

"Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated."

**(Corneria Shores)**

Popo and Nana pulled up to the beach, with the brothers right behind them.

"Detour... Land or Sea." Popo read.

"Let's do Sea." Wario said.

"I'm up for Land." Nana said. Meanwhile, Cream, Zinnia, Link and Zelda had reached the marked area and were preparing to dive, while Sonic and Tails were combing the beach with a metal detector.

"Sonic, I got something!" Tails shouted. The two began digging in the sand and quickly found a treasure chest.

"Travel by marked car to Corneria Tower. Caution: U-Turn ahead." Sonic read.

**Shadow & Knuckles: "Friends" (Corneria Air Base)**

Shadow and Knuckles pulled up to a large complex composed of three large buildings surrounded by a fence. Atop the buildings were small silver aircraft with blue wings. On the side of each aircraft was a red fox symbol. Shadow drove the hover car over to a gate in the fence. A humanoid rabbit walked over.

"Sorry... this is a maximum security area. Please present identification."

"Shadow and Knuckles." Knuckles said, holding up his TAR ID card. "We're contestants on The Amazing Race."

"Proceed." Shadow and Knuckles drove into the base and into a parking space. They jumped out of the car and ran into one of the buildings. They smiled when they saw Saria standing on the pit stop mat with a familiar red fox in a white vest and green pants (It's Fox). The racers rushed over to the mat and smiled.

"Welcome to Corneria City." Fox said.

"Thanks." Shadow said.

"Shadow and Knuckles." Saria said. "You're the first team to arrive."

"YES!!!" Knuckles shouted.

"FINALLY!!" Shadow cheered.

"However..." Saria said. "You misread your first clue. You were only to take a flight on either Air Corneria or Lylat Airlines. Because you took a Desert Airlines flight, you have incurred a thirty minute penalty for misreading the clue, plus a penalty for the time you gained on the other teams."

**Shadow & Knuckles: "Friends"- Penalty Time Remaining= 02:45**

"Crap..." Knuckles said.

"Man, Knuckles! Can you do ANYTHING right?" Shadow snapped.

"Yeah, I can beat the crap out of you!!" Knuckles said.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Corneria Tower)**

The two ran over to the U-Turn mat.

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone."

"We didn't see any reason to U-Turn anyone." Sonic said (After-Leg Interview). "We were in the lead and we haven't had to resort to that kind of playing yet. Sure, we Yielded Ash and Pikachu, but that was payback. I don't see any need to nail someone with a bump in the road like that just for the fun of it."

"Roadblock... Who's not afraid of heights?" Sonic read.

"I'm all over this one, dude." Tails said, as he got into the elevator.

**Popo & Nana / Link & Zelda / Cream & Zinnia / Wario & Waluigi (Corneria Shores)**

"I got three!" Cream said as she popped out of the water.

"I got four!" Zinnia said.

"I"ve got five!" Link said.

"And I have two!" The two teams climbed back into their boats and began paddling back to shore. About halfway back, they passed Wario and Waluigi.

Meanwhile, Popo and Nana were combing the beach with the metal detectors.

"Find anything yet?" Popo asked.

"Nope." Nana said. "You?"

"No." Popo said, as the three "Sea" teams reached their destinations. Link, Zelda, Cream and Zinnia jumped out of their boats and received their clue, while Wario and Waluigi dove into the bay.

"Travel by marked car to Corneria Tower." Link read.

"Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Cream said.

**(Corneria Tower)**

Link and Zelda ran over to the U-Turn mat, with Cream and Zinnia right behind them.

"Sorry, guys..." Link said, pasting a picture on the board. "We choose to U-Turn Popo and Nana." The two teams then grabbed their clues.

"Roadblock... Who's not afraid of heights?" Link read.

"I'll do it." Zelda said.

"I guess I'll do this one." Cream said.

"No way, Cream. This is too dangerous. I'll do it." Zinnia said, smiling.

"Aw, thanks, Zin." Cream said.

**(Corneria Shores)**

"Popo, I got something!!" Nana shouted. Popo ran over and the two began digging. Just as they pulled out and opened the treasure chest, Wario and Waluigi paddled back to shore and grabbed their clue.

"Travel by marked car to Corneria Tower." Popo read.

"Caution: U-Turn ahead." Wario said.

**Tails (Corneria Tower)**

Tails smiled as he reached the bottom, where Sonic, Cream and Link waited. He ran over to Sonic, who was holding the clue. The two then snuck away from the group and opened the clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Corneria Air Base." Sonic read.

"Let's go!" Tails said, as the two hopped into their hover car and drove off. Shortly after they had driven off, Zinnia and Zelda reached the bottom and grabbed their clues just as the last two teams drove off.

"Proceed to the pit stop..." Link read.

"Corneria Air Base." Cream finished.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Corneria Tower)**

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Corneria Tower)**

The brothers rushed by the U-Turn mat, chuckling. Popo gasped when he and Nana reached the mat. They looked in the corner and saw the picture of Link and Zelda.

"I can't believe they'd do that!" He exclaimed.

"I thought we were friends!!" Nana said, as she and Popo climbed back into their hover car and drove off. Wario grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock... Who's not afraid of heights?" Wario read. "Note: You must choose before opening the clue." They looked at the tower and saw someone bungee jump off the top.

"I- I- I'm not d-doing that, man!!" Wario said.

"Th-that's HUGE!! No way I'm doing this!" Waluigi said.

"Well, o-one of us h-has to do it." Wario said.

"Good luck." Waluigi said. Wario gave him an evil look. "Fine. I'll do it."

**Saria & Fox: Co-Host / Greeter (Corneria Air Base)**

Saria and Fox stood on the mat, waiting for the next team.

"I'm glad you guys chose Corneria for a leg of the race." Fox said.

"Thanks." Saria said. "CJ and I did that on purpose. It's also why we chose a few other places for the contestants to race. Between here and a few of the other locations, we've run into quite a few of our race rivals, like DK, Diddy, Toadette and Toad."

"Really?" Fox asked.

"Yeah." Saria said. "We took the racers to DK Island for Leg 4, where DK was our greeter, and Diddy was hired as a local cab driver. Toadette was our greeter in Leg 1, and Toad actually showed up at the pit stop, which was a bowling alley, with Mario and Luigi for a string of bowling."

"That's pretty c- Oh, here comes a team." Fox said, as a car pulled in next to Shadow & Knuckles's car.

"Aw, man, someone beat us here." One of the racers said, as they neared the mat.

"Welcome to Corneria City." Fox said.

"Thanks."

"Sonic and Tails. You're team number one." Saria said.

"What!?"

"You're kidding!!"

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 1st Place / 9:24 PM**

"I have more good news. As winners of this leg of the race, you two have each won a personalized hovercraft, courtesy of the Cornerian Army." Saria said with a smile.

"Wow...Thanks." Sonic said, shaking Fox's hand.

"Don't thank me. Thank General Pepper." Fox said.

**Waluigi (Corneria Tower)**

Waluigi stepped out onto the tower's balcony and looked down.

"Ho...ly...sh--. That's a long way down..." He said to himself. A robot then came over and attached Waluigi to a rope and harness.

"Well, here goes nothing." Waluigi said, leaping off the building. "Yeeee haahhhh!" He smiled as he reached the bottom. He then ran over to Wario and they ripped open their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Corneria Air Base."

**Team ? (Corneria Air Base)**

Saria and Fox watched as two more cars pulled in and the team rushed toward them.

"Welcome to Corneria City." Fox said.

"Thanks."

"Cream and Zinnia... Link and Zelda... You're teams two and three." Saria said.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 2nd Place / 9:45 PM**

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- 3rd Place / 9:45 PM**

"Oh yeah!!" Link cheered.

"Sweet!" Cream smiled, as the four high-fived and hugged each other.

"Way to go, you guys." Zelda said.

"You two." Zinnia said.

**Team ? (Corneria Air Base)**

Saria and Fox stood there, waiting, as another team pulled into the parking lot. They rushed over and onto the mat.

"Welcome to Corneria City." Fox said.

"Wario and Waluigi." Saria said. "You're team number four."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 4th Place / 10:12 PM**

"Phew... we made it." Wario said. He then noticed Shadow and Knuckles sitting on a nearby bench. "I was wondering where they were. Was there a Fast Forward somewhere that we didn't see?"

"No." Saria said. "They took an earlier flight on an airline that wasn't allowed, so they have a penalty that they have to wait out."

"I see." Wario said.

**Shadow & Knuckles: "Friends" (Corneria Air Base)**

The two stood near the mat, waiting. CJ was now standing on the mat with Saria and Fox. The "friends" groaned as a car pulled into the base and the Ice Climbers jumped out.

"Oh no... Both hosts are there..." Popo said. "And there are Shadow and Knuckles. We're going home, sis."

"Oh well... You can't always win." Nana said, as the two stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Corneria City." Fox said.

"Lay it on us, guys." Popo said, putting his arm around his sister.

"Popo and Nana..." Saria said, with a solemn look on her face. "You..." Everything went quiet for a moment. Popo looked down and Nana's eyes began to water. "...Are team number FIVE!"

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY!!"

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 5th Place / 11:25 PM**

"You two are still in the Amazing Race." Saria said.

"Wow... We saw them and we thought we were going home." Popo said.

"Nope." CJ said. "These two took an incorrect mode of transportation and received a penalty because of it." He then motioned for Shadow and Knuckles to step forward.

"Shadow and Knuckles... because of your time penalty, you are the last team to arrive." Saria said.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

**Shadow & Knuckles: "Friends"- Last Place / 11:26 PM**

"See what happened? YOU misread the clue and now we're eliminated!" Shadow snapped.

"Shut up! I'm sick of you! I've had to deal with your crap all race! I'm glad we're out, because I can get away from you! I don't know why I ever chose to race with you in the first place! It could've been me and Tails, Sonic and Amy, and Cream and Zinnia racing, but no, I had to go and choose to race with the most ANNOYING person on the planet!" Knuckles shouted. He then punched Shadow in the face, knocking him to the ground and stormed off.

"_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode..."_

Leg 6 Trivia:

- Teams were provided with tickets on the 1:15 PM flight to Corneria City. This is similar to Leg 3 in which teams were provided with tickets on the 1:15 AM flight to Goldenrod City. Although, at the time I chose 1:15 PM for the flight, I didn't realize that I had them on the 1:15 AM flight in Leg 3.

- Unlike most of the other airports visited in TAR Nintendo Edition I and TAR Paper Mario Edition I, Chomp Desert Airstrip is so small that instead of having counters for every airline, it has three counters for departing flights which sell tickets for all airlines, although each airline typically only has one or two flights departing each day, usually quite far apart from each other. Also, instead of going to a certain gate to board their planes, travelers have to exit the airport and follow marked sidewalks to the runway where their plane is parked.

- The lingo used by the clerk on the walkie talkie isn't really based off of anything. It was just him talking in shorthand. PPC71 stands for "Piranha Plant Clerk #71". DA115 was "Desert Airlines Flight 115". 115 was chosen because the plane left at **11**:30 and arrived at **5**:55, hence 115. DGFA13 was "Desert Goomba Flight Attendant 13".

- This is the fourth leg featuring a greeter who competed in a previous season (Leg 1- 1st: Toadette, Leg 2- 2nd: Lenzo, Leg 4- 3rd: Donkey Kong, Leg 6- 4th: Fox).

- Shadow & Knuckles are the third team to split after their time on the race (Bow & Bootler being the first and Ms Mowz & Moustafa being the second)

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next week on the Amazing Race..."_

"_Some teams find themselves spooked in a new locale..."_

"What was that noise?!!"

"Yikes! What the heck is going on!?"

"_While others take it all in and play with the locals..."_

"Ha ha! You can't find me, stupid!" Wario laughed.

"Come on, bro! We've got stuff to do! You wanna lose?"

"_One team finds themselves going for a creepy Fast Forward..."_

"Are y-you sure w-we're going the r-right way?"

"I'm positive!"

"B-but, how can you s-see in this f-fog?"

"Don't worry about it, bud!"

"_Don't miss Leg 7 of The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition II... Coming Wednesday December 17, 2008!"_

_______________________________________________________________________

AUTHOR'S NOTE (12-16-08): Again, I apologize for this being late. I've had this finished since Thursday Dec 11, but I live in Massachusetts and if any of you watch the weather, you know that the New England area had a big ice storm Thursday & Friday. I was one of the unlucky people who lost electricity and even though it came back a couple days ago, I've been freakishly busy and I haven't been able to find the time to go online. I managed to get online yesterday, but the computer wasn't cooperating and I couldn't update.

Also, assuming I update weekly on every TAR fic from here on, The Amazing Race 8 All-Stars will premiere around Christmas 2009.

Now, for next leg's location: For those of you who have read "TAR Paper Mario TTYD Edition" by j-cag (formerly Milesyoshidino34), if you can find the Eliza Estate, you're there.


	8. Dang! I was sure that was it!

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A... The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Seven: "Dang! I was sure that was it!"**

"_Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

"_The six remaining teams left Chomp Desert for the futuristic Corneria City..."_

"Travel by Chomp Taxi to Chomp Airstrip, then take a flight to Corneria City on the Lylat Continent. Once in Corneria City, take a taxi to Corneria Shores, where your next clue awaits. You have 175 coins for this leg of the race."

"_At the Detour, teams had to choose between scouring the beach with metal detectors..."_

"Find anything yet?" Popo asked.

"Nope." Nana said. "You?"

"No." Popo said.

"_...or diving for gold rings."_

"I got three!" Cream said as she popped out of the water.

"I got four!" Zinnia said.

"I"ve got five!" Link said.

"And I have two!" The two teams climbed back into their boats and began paddling back to shore. About halfway back, they passed Wario and Waluigi.

"_At the Roadblock, teams were faced with a 109-story jump off of a tall tower."_

Knuckles gasped as he reached the top floor of the tower and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Ho...ly...crap..." He said, looking down at the ground below. A robot then approached him, holding a rope and harness.

"Are you ready, sir?" The robot asked.

Knuckles gulped. "I...I think so." The robot then attached Knuckles to the rope and harness. "1...2...3..." Knuckes then leaped off the tower.

"Whooaaaaa!!"

"_Best friends Link and Zelda used the leg's U-Turn to slow down Ice Climbers Popo and Nana..."_

"Sorry, guys..." Link said, pasting a picture on the board. "We choose to U-Turn Popo and Nana."

"_Who still managed to stay in the race..."_

"Popo and Nana..." Saria said, with a solemn look on her face. "You..." Everything went quiet for a moment. Popo looked down and Nana's eyes began to water. "...Are team number FIVE!"

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY!!"

"You two are still in the Amazing Race." Saria said.

"_Best friends Sonic and Tails managed to breeze through the Roadblock and Detour and make it to the pit stop in first for the second time in row..."_

"Sonic and Tails. You're team number one." Saria said.

"What!?"

"You're kidding!!"

"_Shadow and Knuckles took an incorrect mode of transportation and because of it received a time penalty..."_

"Shadow and Knuckles." Saria said. "You're the first team to arrive."

"YES!!!" Knuckles shouted.

"FINALLY!!" Shadow cheered.

"However..." Saria said. "You misread your first clue. You were only to take a flight on either Air Corneria or Lylat Airlines. Because you took a Desert Airlines flight, you have incurred a thirty minute penalty for misreading the clue, plus a penalty for the time you gained on the other teams."

"_...which ultimately cost them the race... and their partnership."_

"Shadow and Knuckles... because of your time penalty, you are the last team to arrive." Saria said.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

"See what happened? YOU misread the clue and now we're eliminated!" Shadow snapped.

"Shut up! I'm sick of you! I've had to deal with your crap all race! I'm glad we're out, because I can get away from you! I don't know why I ever chose to race with you in the first place! It could've been me and Tails, Sonic and Amy, and Cream and Zinnia racing, but no, I had to go and choose to race with the most ANNOYING person on the planet!" Knuckles shouted. He then punched Shadow in the face, knocking him to the ground and stormed off.

"_Five teams remain... Who will be eliminated next?"_

Sonic & Tails "fly" to first ; Shadow & Knuckles "crash 'n' burn"

(The camera rushes through Corneria City, across the beach, past Corneria Tower, and onto the roof of the Corneria Air Base, where CJ stands, garbed in a red t-shirt and jeans. On the roof around him are several silver aircraft with blue wings and a red fox insignia on the side.)

"This is Corneria City. And in the center of Corneria City is this place, Corneria Air Base. This base, home to the famous Star Fox team, was the sixth pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period, during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The five teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg. They'll have to make their way to the next pit stop by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can Popo and Nana recover from leaving the pit stop in last two legs in a row? Can Sonic and Tails hold their two-leg winning streak?

Sonic & Tails, who were the first to arrive at 9:24 PM, will depart twelve hours later, at 9:24 AM."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 1st to depart / 9:24 AM**

The two friends stood on the world map, holding the clue. Sonic was wearing a red headband and a white t-shirt that read "I Love Corneria", as well as his usual red shoes. Tails had opted to just wear his usual red sneakers. The two waited for their signal, then opened the clue.

"Drive yourselves to Corneria Airport and get on a flight for the Haunted Sector. Once in the Haunted Sector, take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower, where you will find your next clue. You have 145 coins for this leg of the race." Sonic read.

"_From the pit stop, teams must take their marked hover cars and drive themselves back to Corneria Airport and get on any flight to fly 1,271 miles to the Haunted Sector. Once there, they must take a taxi about one mile to Boo's Lookout Tower. It is here that teams will find their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's move it." Tails said.

**(Corneria Int'l Airport, Help Desk)**

The two friends ran into the airport and over to the help desk.

"Hi, we need to get on the next flight to the Haunted Sector, please."

"The H-Haunted S-Sector? W-Why would you wanna go th-there?" The clerk asked.

"Look, we need to get there ASAP. It's worth a million coins." Tails said.

"Okay. Um, the next flight leaves at 10:00 AM and arrives in the Haunted Sector at 7:25 PM after a connection in Castle Town, Hyrule."

"What airline?" Sonic asked.

"Mushroom Airlines."

"Thank you." Tails said.

**(Corneria Int'l Airport, Mushroom Airlines Counter)**

"Excuse me, we'd like to get on the 10:00 flight to the Haunted Sector." Sonic said.

"You're nuts, but hey, it's my job to sell tickets, not talk people out of doing stupid things." The clerk said. He grabbed Sonic & Tails's passports, checked them, and printed the tickets. "Here ya go. Good luck."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 2nd to depart / 9:45 AM**

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- 3rd to depart / 9:45 AM**

"Drive yourselves to Corneria Airport and get on a flight for the Haunted Sector. Once in the Haunted Sector..." Cream read.

"...take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower, where you will find your next clue. You have 145 coins for this leg of the race." Link finished.

"Let's go!!" Zinnia said, as the two teams hopped into their marked cars.

"During our time at the pit stop, Cream and I decided to form a loose alliance with Link and Zelda, since we all arrived at the pit stop at the same time." Zinnia said (Before-Leg Words). "Sure, we know they could betray us like they did with Popo and Nana, but that's a risk you have to take if you want to stay ahead in this race."

**Flight 1 (Mushroom Airlines)- Departure (Corneria City) / 10:00 AM**

"_This is the first flight leaving Corneria City for the Haunted Sector, carrying best friends Sonic & Tails."_ CJ narrated.

**Cream & Zinnia / Link & Zelda (Corneria Int'l Airport, Help Desk)**

"Excuse, we need to get on the next flight to the Haunted Sector." Cream said sweetly.

"Another one for the Haunted Sector? Jeez, that place is popular today." The clerk said. "Okay, we have a Shrooms Airlines flight leaving at 11:10 AM getting into the Haunted Sector at 8:00 PM."

"Shrooms Airlines, you said?" Cream asked.

"Yes." The clerk said.

"Can you tell us how many seats are available on that flight?" Zinnia asked.

"Um... about 15." The clerk said.

"Okay, thanks." Cream said, running off. "Hurry, guys!!"

**(Shrooms Airlines Counter)**

"Excuse me, we need to get on the 11:10 flight to the Haunted Sector."

"Th-the H-Haunted Sector? Are... Are you s-sure?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, we're sure!" Zinnia said.

"Okay." The clerk said. "May I see your passports?" The two teams placed their passports on the counter. The clerk scanned them and printed four tickets. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 4th to depart / 10:12 AM**

"Drive yourselves to Corneria Airport and get on a flight for the Haunted Sector. Once in the Haunted Sector, take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower, where you will find your next clue. You have 145 coins for this leg of the race." Wario read.

**(Corneria Int'l Airport, Help Desk)**

"Yo! I wanna know when the next flight to the Haunted Sector is and I wanna know NOW!" Wario shouted.

"O-Okay. The next flight leaves from Shrooms Airlines at 11:10 AM and gets in at 8:00 PM, but it's all booked." The clerk said. "The next flight after that is from Air Corneria, and it leaves at 12:30 PM and gets in at 10:15 PM, after connecting in Goldenrod City."

"Air Corneria, you said?" Waluigi asked.

"Yes." The clerk said.

**(Air Corneria Counter)**

"Hi, we need to get on the 12:30 flight to the Haunted Sector." Waluigi said.

"Okay." The clerk scanned the brothers' passports and printed the tickets. "Here you go."

**Flight 2 (Shrooms Airlines)- Departure (Corneria City) / 11:10 AM**

"_This is the second flight leaving Corneria City for the Haunted Sector. On this flight are best friends Cream & Zinnia and best friends Link & Zelda."_ CJ narrated.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- Last to depart / 11:25 AM**

"Drive yourselves to Corneria Airport and get on a flight for the Haunted Sector. Once in the Haunted Sector, take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower, where you will find your next clue. You have 145 coins for this leg of the race." Popo read.

**Flight 3 (Air Corneria)- Departure (Corneria City) / 12:30 PM**

"_This is the final flight leaving for the Haunted Sector. On this final flight are brothers Wario & Waluigi and siblings Popo & Nana." _CJ narrated.

---

The plane flew towards a medium airport in a large forest. Flying around the forest were small round white ghost creatures, known as Boos. About a mile from the airport was a tall tower. Just beyond it was a group of trees. Attached to the trees were small tree houses, connected by narrow wooden bridges. Just past the village of tree houses was a large, fog-covered lake. Off in the distance was a tall lighthouse, which illuminated the small shore bordering the South Mushroom Sea. In the northern corner of the forest was a large mansion. The plane slowly touched down on the runway.

**Flight 1 (Mushroom Airlines)- Arrival (Haunted Sector) / 7:25 PM**

The two friends rushed off the plane and out of the airport.

"Taxi!!" Sonic smiled as a yellow cab, driven by a Boo, pulled up to the airport. Sonic and Tails hopped in and smiled. "Get us to Boo's Lookout Tower."

"Okay."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Boo's Lookout Tower)**

The taxi pulled up to the tower. Sonic and Tails hopped out and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Tree Tops or Tunnel Bottoms." Sonic read.

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between one of two ways to get to their next destination and find their next clue... Tree Tops or Tunnel Bottoms. In Tree Tops, teams must climb to the top of Boo's Lookut Tower, then walk 4 1/2 miles across the Boo's Tree House bridges to get to their next destinaton: Boo Lake. However, the bridges fork at every other house, and at each fork are two signs. One hides a Route Marker. The other is blank. At each fork, teams must choose a sign. A nearby Boo will then flip the sign. If it has a Route Marker behind it, teams may continue. If not, they must return to the Lookout Tower and start the Detour over. And, the signs also change frequently, so the correct paths may change. However, behind one sign is a clue, which will take the one team who finds it directly to their next destination."_

_In Tunnel Bottoms, teams must enter the underground Haunted Tunnels, which were used as a hiding place over 200 years ago when the famous Blubba Clan invaded the Haunted Sector. Teams must then navigate through this confusing maze of tunnels, which are rumored to be haunted by the ghost of Boos killed by the Blubba Clan, until they reach Boo Lake, 4 1/2 miles from Boo's Lookout Tower._

_Once teams reach Boo Lake, they will find their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's go with Tree Tops." Sonic said.

**Flight 2 (Shrooms Airlines)- Arrival (Haunted Sector) / 8:00 PM**

The two teams rushed off of the airplane, out of the airport, and hailed two cabs.

"Get us to Boo's Lookout Tower..." Cream said.

"...And get us there fast!" Link said.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Boo's Tree Houses)**

The two friends reached a fork in the road.

"Which one do you think it is, Tails?"

"Left." The nearby Boo flipped over the sign and revealed a flag.

"Proceed." The Boo said.

**Cream & Zinnia / Link & Zelda (Boo's Lookout Tower)**

The two teams jumped out of their taxis and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Tree Tops or Tunnel Bottoms." The two teams scanned their choices.

"You wanna do Tunnel Bottoms?" Link asked.

"Sure." Cream said.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Boo's Tree Houses)  
**"We'll take the right path, please." Sonic said. The Boo turned over the sign, revealing it to be blank.

"Sorry, please return to the lookout tower." The Boo said.

"Aw man..." Tails said.

**Cream & Zinnia / Link & Zelda (Haunted Tunnels)**

The two teams ran down a hallway, when suddenly...

"What was that noise?!!"

It was then that the walls changed and the pathway ahead of them became blocked.

"Yikes! What the heck is going on!?"

**Flight 3 (Air Corneria)- Arrival (Haunted Sector) / 9:20 PM**

"_Due to a forecasted snowstorm in the connection city of Goldenrod, the connection was cancelled, allowing the Air Corneria flight to arrive in the Haunted Sector 55 minutes earlier than scheduled."_ CJ narrated.

The brothers and the Ice Climbers smiled as their plane touched down at the airport. They rushed outside and each team hailed a cab.

"Get us to Boo's Lookout Tower, please." Popo said.

"Boo's Lookout Tower, NOW!!" Wario shouted.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Boo's Tree Houses)**

The two friends rushed up to a fork in the path and chose the left sign. The Boo flipped it over and revealed a flag.

"Proceed."

**Wario & Waluigi / Popo & Nana (Boo's Lookout Tower)**

"Detour... Tree Tops or Tunnel Bottoms." Wario read.

"Let's do Tree Tops." Waluigi said.

"I say we go for Tunnel Bottoms." Popo said.

**Cream & Zinnia / Link & Zelda (Haunted Tunnels)**

The two teams smiled as they emerged from the tunnels. They looked around and found themselves on the shores of a fog covered lake.

"Is this Boo Lake?" Cream wondered.

"Look! A clue box!!" Link shouted. The two teams ran over and grabbed their clue.

"Drive yourselves to the Boo Lighthouse. Once there, you will find your next clue." Zinnia read.

_"Once they complete the Detour, teams must take one of these marked cars..." _CJ stood in a parking lot near Boo Lake. Behind him were five cars with red-and-yellow stickers on the windshield. _"...And drive themselves 5 miles to the Boo Lighthouse, where their next clue awaits."_

"Let's go!" Zelda shouted, as the two teams jumped into two of the cars.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Left." Sonic said. The Boo flipped over the sign and it was blank. "Dang! I was sure that was it!" The two then returned to the lookout tower, where Wario and Waluigi were climbing the ladder.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Boo's Tree Houses)**

"Let's go, bro!" Wario said.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Haunted Tunnels)**

"Come on, let's take the left path!!" Nana shouted as the two ran around a corner and down a hallway. Suddenly, the hallway behind them became blocked off.

"What the-?!"

"Come on, bro!" Nana shouted. "Keep going!!"

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Boo's Tree Houses)**

The brothers were running toward a fork in the path when Wario suddenly vanished. Waluigi reached the bro and started looking around.

"Ha ha! You can't find me, stupid!" Wario laughed.

"Come on, bro! We've got stuff to do! You wanna lose?" Waluigi shouted. Wario then dropped down from the trees and landed next to Waluigi.

"Left." He said. The Boo flipped over the sign, revealing a flag.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Boo's Tree Houses)**

The two friends smiled as they reached a fork in the path.

"Right." The Boo flipped over the sign, revealing a flag. The two friends ran past the fork and reached a ladder. They climbed down and found themselves in a parking lot on the egde of a foggy lake. They rushed over and grabbed a clue.

"Drive yourselves to Boo Lighthouse. Once there, you will find your next clue." Tails said.

"Hey, look. There's a Fast Forward." Sonic said, noticing a green clue inside the envelope.

"_A Fast Forward is a prize hidden on every leg of the race. Once a team earns the Fast Forward, they may skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, a team may only use one Fast Forward during the entire race, so teams must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it. In this Fast Forward, that team use a rowboat to navigate two miles across the fog-covered Boo Lake. Once at the other side, they will receive the Fast Forward award."_ CJ narrated.

"You wanna go for it?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Sonic said.

**Cream & Zinnia / Link & Zelda (Boo Lighthouse)**

The two teams pulled up to a tall lighthouse on the edge of the ocean. In front of the lighthouse was a clue box. The teams grabbed their clue and ripped it open.

"Roadblock... Who's up for a climb?"

"_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one may perform more than six in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must climb to a set of stairs to the top of the lighthouse. What they don't know is at the top, they will be asked how many steps they climbed to reach the top. If they correctly answer the question, they will receive their next clue. If they are incorrect, they must take the elevator to the bottom and try again."_

"I'll do it." Cream said.

"I've got this one, Zel." Link said.

"Good luck, Link." Zelda said.

"You can do it, Cream." Zinnia said.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Haunted Tunnels)**

The Ice Climbers smiled as they emerged on the shores of Boo Lake. They looked around and quickly found the clue box.

"Drive yourselves to Boo Lighthouse. Once there, you will find your next clue." Popo read.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brother (Boo's Tree Houses)**

The brothers rushed up to a fork in the path, where a Boo waited.

"Left." Wario said.

"No, we did left last time. Do right." Waluigi said.

"Left!"

"Right!"

"L-Y'know what, let's do this fairly." Wario said. Both brothers held a fist in front of themselves. The Boo back up in fear.

"Ready?" Waluigi asked.

"Yeah." Wario said, as they drew back their fists.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors.... SHOOT!!" They both shouted. Wario threw Rock and Waluigi threw Scissors.

"It looks like we're going left." The Boo flipped over the sign, revealing a clue envelope.

"Congratulations." The Boo said. "You guys have found the Bridge clue."

"_A Bridge is a special clue, hidden on one leg of the race, that allows one team to skip over travel by marked car and get driven by a mystery driver, which can be anyone from a local to a tourist with no knowledge of the area, to the next clue box. Only one team can use the Bridge, and since there is only one on the entire race, it is well hidden. And, because the driver is unknown, the Bridge could put the team who uses it ahead of everyone else, or far behind them."_ CJ narrated.

"Should we go for it, bro?" Wario asked.

"Let's take a chance." Waluigi said. The Boo handed them the clue.

"Take the marked taxi, parked on the road below, to Boo Lighthouse, where your next clue awaits." Wario read. A ladder then appeared next to him. He and Waluigi climbed down and found themselves next to a green taxi. They quickly climbed in.

"Please please tell me you know a really quick way to Boo Lighthouse!!" Wario exclaimed.

"You bet I do." The driver said. They turned around and the Wario brothers gasped.

"Luigi??"

"Yup" Luigi said. "Now... Buckle up and hold on tight." As soon as the Wario brothers were buckled up, Luigi pressed the accelerator to the floor and the taxi sped off.

**Cream / Link (Boo Lighthouse)**

"How much further?" Cream wondered.

"I have no idea." Link said. The two continued walking until they reached a small landing. Link continued walking while Cream stopped.

"Link, wait for me, please." Cream said.

"Sorry, I gotta win!" Link said, as he started to run up the stairs.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Boo Lighthouse)**

The brothers smiled as they pulled up to the lighthouse. They jumped out, noticing a pair of marked cars and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock... Who's up for a climb?"

"I'll do it." Wario said, scanning the clue and running into the lighthouse.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Boo Lake)**

The two friends paddled their boat through the foggy waters.

"Are y-you sure w-we're going the r-right way?" Tails asked, scared.

"I'm positive!" Sonic said.

"B-but, how can you s-see in this f-fog?" Tails asked.

"Don't worry about it, bud!" Sonic exclaimed.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Boo Lighthouse)**

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Boo Lighthouse)**

The two siblings pulled up to the lighthouse just as Link emerged from the elevator. They grabbed their clue.

"I gotta go back up." Link said to Zelda. "I'm supposed to know how many stairs I climbed from the bottom to the top." Nana smirked a little, having overheard him.

"Roadblock... Who's up for a climb?" Popo read.

"I'll do it." Nana said, rushing into the lighthouse.

**Cream (Boo Lighthouse)**

Cream smiled as she reached the top of the lighthouse.

"How many steps did you climb?" The Boo at the top asked.

"Uh, 195?" Cream asked.

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect. Try again." The Boo said, pointing to the elevator.

**Wario (Boo Lighthouse)**

"Man, I hope I'm almost there..."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Boo Lake)**

"See? I TOLD you I knew where we were going!" Sonic said, as they reached the shore. A nearby Boo floated over and handed them a clue.

"Congratulations on winning the Fast Forward... Proceed to the pit stop: The Haunted Mansion." Sonic read.

"_Having won the Fast Forward, Sonic and Tails may now skip all tasks remaining in the leg and proceed here: The Haunted Mansion. This mansion, home to King Boo, is the pit stop for this leg of the race."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's go!" Sonic said, as the two jumped into a familiar green taxi. "Get us to the Haunted Mansion."

"You got it." Luigi said.

**Wario (Boo Lighthouse)**

Wario smiled as he reached the top of the lighthouse.

"How many steps did you climb?" The Boo asked.

"Let's see..." Wario stood there, thinking for a minute. "Um... So I passed two landings, five windows, and the lighthouse is probably about 10 stories tall, so... 205 steps."

"That's correct." The Boo said, handing Wario a clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... The Haunted Mansion."

"_Once teams complete the Roadblock, they may proceed to this place: The Haunted Mansion. This mansion, home to King Boo, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated." _CJ narrated.

"Take the elevator back down." The Boo said. "Once at the bottom, you will find a marked car waiting for you."

**Team ? (The Haunted Mansion)**

CJ stood on the mat outside a three-story, worn down mansion. Next to him is a medium-sized Boo with a ruby crown on his head.

"Here comes the first team, King Boo." CJ said, turning to the woods as a marked car pulled up. The team jumped out and rushed over to the mat.

"Welcome to the Haunted Sector." King Boo said.

"Sonic and Tails... You're team number one." CJ said.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed, shocked.

"Seriously?" Tails asked.

"Yes." CJ said.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 1st Place / 10:47 PM**

"I have more good news." CJ said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a seven-day six-night trip to Hyrule during the Winter Festival. As part of your trip, you will stay in the five-star Castle Hotel, attend a holiday party at Hyrule Castle and celebrate Hyrule's gift giving holiday of Solissey with the royal family. On top of all that, you will be invited to celebrate the second birthday of the Princess of Hyrule, my own daughter Lynn."

"Sweet." Sonic said.

**Nana (Boo Lighthouse)**

Nana smiled as she walked up the lighthouse stairs.

"203... 204... 205..." She whispered to herself as she reached the top.

"How many stairs did you climb?" The Boo asked.

"205." Nana said.

"That is correct." The Boo said, handing her the clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... The Haunted Mansion." Nana read.

**Link (Boo Lighthouse)**

Link soon reached the top of the lighthouse and smiled.

"How many steps did you climb?" The Boo asked.

"Two hundred and..." Link stopped to catch his breath. "...Five."

"Correct." The Boo handed Link a clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... The Haunted Mansion."

**Cream (Boo Lighthouse)**

Cream smiled as she reached the top.

"How many steps did you climb?" The Boo asked.

"I climbed... 205 steps." Cream said.

"Yes." The Boo said, pulling out a clue.

"Yes! The pit stop." She smiled.

**Team ? (Haunted Mansion)**

"Welcome to the Haunted Sector." King Boo said.

"Thanks."

"Wario and Waluigi..." CJ said. "You're team number two."

"Sweet!"

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 2nd Place / 11:23 PM**

"Next time, we're winning, right bro?" Waluigi asked.

"You bet!!"

--------------------------------

CJ and King Boo stood on the mat, watching as a car pulled up to the mansion and a team jumped out. The team rushed toward the mat and smiled as they completed the leg.

"Welcome to the Haunted Sector." King Boo said.

"Popo and Nana..." CJ said. "You're team number three."

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 3rd Place / 11:57 PM**

"I guess that's okay." Popo said.

"It's better than last." Nana said.

**Link & Zelda / Cream & Zinnia (Haunted Mansion)**

Two taxis pulled up to the mansion. The two remaining teams rushed toward the mansion. CJ and King Boo watched as the first team reached the mat.

"Cream and Zinnia... You're team number four." CJ said.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 4th Place / 12:08 AM**

"Thank goodness..." Cream said. She turned to Link and Zelda. "Sorry..." Saria then walked out of the mansion. Walking next to her, holding her hand, was Lynn.

"Link and Zelda..." CJ said, with a solemn look on his face. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- Last Place / 12:09 AM**

"Oh well..." Link said.

"We tried..." Zelda frowned.

Saria looked at them and smiled. "I'm pleased to announce that this is the first of three non-elimination legs, and you two are still in The Amazing Race."

"However, this comes at a price..." CJ said. "You two are marked for elimination, which means you must come in first in the next leg or you will incur a thirty minute penalty."

"This is gonna be hard next leg, being marked for elimination, but I know if Zelda and I work together, we can make it through." Link said.

"Link and I have been working together for 1000 years. Sure, we've changed bodies quite a few times, but our spirits have remained the same." Zelda said.

(The camera slowly backs away from the Haunted Mansion as CJ high-fives Link and Saria hugs Zelda.)

"_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode..."_

Leg 7 Trivia:

-As mentioned in Leg 6's clue for this leg, the Haunted Sector is featured in Leg 2 of j-cag's "The Amazing Race The Thousan Year Door Edition".

-The number of stairs that racers had to climb in Boo Lighthouse (205) is the average number of coins that teams have been given at the beginning of each leg.

-This is the third leg in a row that Sonic and Tails have come in first. and the second leg where they have won a trip to Hyrule.

-The holiday that Sonic & Tails's trip to Hyrule takes place on (Solissey) is the Hylian Christmas, celebrated on Dec 21, which is the day I finished writing this leg. This prize wasn't originally planned (it was planned to be a few legs later) but since I fell behind on my original update plans, this became the Christmas leg, so that prize was awarded here. It works out kinda neat though, since Sonic & Tails won a Thanksgiving trip to Hyrule and now they also won a Christmas trip.

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next time on The Amazing Race..."_

"_As teams head to a new locale, Wario and Waluigi find themselves at an advantage..."_

"No way!"

"Bro, these guys have never been there! We've got this in the bag!!"

"_While other teams find themselves confused by a Detour choice..."_

"What the-?"

"I can't read any of this."

"What is this?"

"_Don't miss Leg 8... Coming soon!"_

_______________________________________________________________________

AUTHOR'S NOTE (12-22-08): Okay, I'm still behind schedule. Between shoveling snow, searching for a job (which is finally over), and making Christmas cards for friends and family, I've been kinda busy. However, having found a job (and an easy one, too) and with the Christmas season almost over, I should have more time on my hands to work on this fic. I will try to post another chapter this week, but I'm not making any promises. If I can manage that, it will put me back on schedule, then hopefully, I'll be able to resume weekly updates.

Now, here's our next hint: Leg Eight will take teams to a place where one might find the "Flower Glider".


	9. We got the weird groceries!

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A... The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Eight: "We've got the weird groceries!"**

"_Previously on The Amazing Race..."_

"_Teams left the futuristic city of Corneria for the spooky forest of the Haunted Sector."_

"Drive yourselves to Corneria Airport and get on a flight for the Haunted Sector. Once in the Haunted Sector, take a taxi to Boo's Lookout Tower, where you will find your next clue. You have 145 coins for this leg of the race."

"_At the Detour, teams had to choose between navigating a maze of tree houses..."_

"Which one do you think it is, Tails?"

"Left." The nearby Boo flipped over the sign and revealed a flag.

"Proceed." The Boo said.

"_Or navigating a maze of haunted tunnels."_

The two teams ran down a hallway, when suddenly...

"What was that noise?!!"

It was then that the walls changed and the pathway ahead of them became blocked.

"Yikes! What the heck is going on!?"

"_At the Roadblock, teams had to count the number of stairs in a lighthouse. Some teams breezed through it..."_

"How many steps did you climb?" The Boo asked.

"Let's see..." Wario stood there, thinking for a minute. "Um... So I passed two landings, five windows, and the lighthouse is probably about 10 stories tall, so... 205 steps."

"That's correct." The Boo said, handing Wario a clue.

"_...while others struggled."_

Cream smiled as she reached the top of the lighthouse.

"How many steps did you climb?" The Boo at the top asked.

"Uh, 195?" Cream asked.

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect. Try again." The Boo said, pointing to the elevator.

"_Brothers Wario and Waluigi encountered a new twist in the race: a Bridge, which allowed them to skip a clue box and gain some ground on the other teams."_

"Congratulations." The Boo said. "You guys have found the Bridge clue."

"Should we go for it, bro?" Wario asked.

"Let's take a chance." Waluigi said. The Boo handed them the clue.

"Take the marked taxi, parked on the road below, to Boo Lighthouse, where your next clue awaits." Wario read. A ladder then appeared next to him. He and Waluigi climbed down and found themselves next to a green taxi. They quickly climbed in.

"_Best Friends Sonic & Tails went for the leg's Fast Forward, which involved them paddling a boat across the foggy Boo Lake, and came in first for the third leg in a row..."_

"Sonic and Tails... You're team number one." CJ said.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed, shocked.

"Seriously?" Tails asked.

"Yes." CJ said.

"_...where they were awarded the trip of a lifetime."_

"I have more good news." CJ said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a seven-day six-night trip to Hyrule during the Winter Festival. As part of your trip, you will stay in the five-star Castle Hotel, attend a holiday party at Hyrule Castle and celebrate Hyrule's gift giving holiday of Solissey with the royal family. On top of all that, you will be invited to celebrate the second birthday of the Princess of Hyrule, my own daughter Lynn."

"_While best friends Link & Zelda finished the leg in last."_

"Link and Zelda..." CJ said, with a solemn look on his face. "You're the last team to arrive."

"Oh well..." Link said.

"We tried..." Zelda frowned.

"_Where they were met with a surprise..."_

Saria looked at them and smiled. "I'm pleased to announce that this is the first of three non-elimination legs, and you two are still in The Amazing Race."

"However, this comes at a price..." CJ said. "You two are marked for elimination, which means you must come in first in the next leg or you will incur a thirty minute penalty."

"_Five teams remain... Who will be eliminated next?"_

Sonic & Tails "paddle" to the top ; Link & Zelda "spooked", but safe

(The camera rushes through the Haunted Sector, across Boo Lake, past Boo Lighthouse and onto the front lawn of the Haunted Mansion, where Saria stands in a pink sweatshirt and jeans.)

"This is the Haunted Sector. And in the northeast corner of this ghost-filled forest is this place, the Haunted Mansion. This mansion, which once belonged to the famous Luigi Mario, and is now owned by King Boo, was the seventh pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period, during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The five teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg. They'll have to make their way to the next pit stop using clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can Link and Zelda overcome being marked for elimination and stay in the race? Can Sonic & Tails hold onto their three leg winning streak?

Sonic & Tails, who were the first to arrive at 10:47 PM, will be the first to depart at 10:47 AM."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 1st to depart / 10:47 AM**

"Drive yourselves to Haunted Sector Airport and board a flight to Verdant Plains. Once in Verdant Plains, travel by marked car to Spore Town Square. You have 205 coins for this leg of the race."

"_From the pit stop, teams must take their marked cars and drive themselves to Haunted Sector Airport, where they must get on any available flight to Verdant Plains. Once in Verdant Plains, they must drive by marked car to Spore Town Square. They may either drive themselves or pay 75 coins to hire a driver. However, if they don't hire a driver, they cannot ask him for directions." _Saria narrated.

"Come on, Tails, let book it!!" Sonic said, before jumping into the car.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 2nd to depart / 11:23 AM**

"Drive yourselves to Haunted Sector Airport and board a flight to Verdant Plains. Once in Verdant Plains, travel by marked car to Spore Town Square. You have 205 coins for this leg of the race." Wario read.

"No way!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Bro, these guys have never been there! We've got this in the bag!!" Wario bragged, smiling.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Haunted Sector Airport, Help Desk)**

The best friends rushed into the airport and over to the help desk.

"Excuse me, when's the next flight to Verdant Plains?" Sonic asked.

"It's...uh-I mean, OoOoOoOoO, the next flight to Verdant Plains is at 12:30 PM, OoOoO, and it gets in at 8:20 PM, OoO." The Boo at the counter said, in a spooky voice.

"O...kay. What airline is that on?" Sonic asked.

"OoOoOoOo... MushroOoOoOm Airlines."

"Thanks..." Sonic said, as he slowly backed away from the counter, turned and ran off.

**(Haunted Sector Airport, Mushroom Airlines Counter)**

"Hi, we need to get on the 12:30 PM flight to Verdant Plains." Sonic said.

"Sweet, man! I was born there!" The Toad at the counter said. "Just let me check your passports, dudes." Sonic placed the passports on the counter. The Toad scanned them, typed some commands into his computer and printed two tickets.

"So what can you tell us about Verdant Plains?" Sonic said.

"Nothing, bro. I was born there, but I've lived in the Haunted Sector since I was 3 months old." The Toad said.

"Oh." Sonic and Tails walked away.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 3rd to depart / 11:57 AM**

"Drive yourselves to Haunted Sector Airport and board a flight to Verdant Plains. Once in Verdant Plains, travel by marked car to Spore Town Square. You have 205 coins for this leg of the race." Popo read. "Let's boogie."

**Wario & Walugi: Brothers (Haunted Sector Airport, Mushroom Airlines Desk)**

"Hey, do you have any flights leaving for Verdant Plains?" Wario asked.

"Yes, we have a 12:30 flight getting in to Verdant Plains around 8:20 tonight." The Toad said.

"Okay, can we get on that?" Wario asked.

"I'm sorry, it seems to be all booked but I can put you on a waiting list." The Toad said.

"All right, do that." Wario said.

"Okay, your names are on the waiting list." Wario and Walugi then ran off.

"I'm sure that Sonic and Tails managed to get on the 12:30 flight, so we're really hoping that someone doesn't show up and we can get on that flight with them, otherwise we'll have to find something else." Wario said (During-Leg words).

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- 4th to depart / 12:08 PM**

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- Last to depart / 12:09 PM**

"Drive yourselves to Haunted Sector Airport and board a flight to Verdant Plains. Once in Verdant Plains," Cream read.

"...travel by marked car to Spore Town Square. You have 205 coins for this leg of the race." Link finished.

"Things are definitely tense after last leg, since we're all fighting to get better placing in the next leg." Cream said (Before-leg words).

"Being marked for elimination, Zelda and I are definitely nervous about this next leg, since it could be our last leg, but we're still gonna go all out in this leg. Right now, it's either snag first or go down swinging." Link said.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Haunted Sector Airport, Help Desk)**

"What airline has the fastest flight to Verdant Plains?" Popo asked.

"That would be Air Lakitu." The Boo said.

"Thanks." Nana said.

**(Air Lakitu Counter)**

"Hi, when's your next flight to Verdant Plains?" Popo asked.

"Um, the next one leaves at 12:40 PM and gets to Verdant Plains at 7:55 PM."

"Can we get tickets on that?" Popo asked.

"Yeah, sure." The Lakitu clerk said, printing the tickets. "Here ya go."

"Thanks."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Mushroom Airlines Counter)**

"Um, Wario and Waluigi? We can seat you." The clerk said.

"Yes!!" Wario cheered. The two brothers rushed through the gate and boarded the plane.

**Flight 1 (Mushroom Airlines)- Departure (Haunted Sector) / 12:30 PM**

"_This is the first flight leaving for Verdant Plains, carrying best friends Sonic & Tails and brothers Wario & Waluigi."_ Saria narrated.

**Flight 2 (Air Lakitu)- Departure (Haunted Sector) / 12:40 PM**

"_This is the second flight leaving for Verdant Plains carrying siblings Popo & Nana."_

**Flight 3 (GooKoo Airlines)- Departure (Haunted Sector) / 12:45 PM**

"_This is the final flight leaving for Verdant Plains, carrying best friends Cream & Zinnia and best friends Link & Zelda."_

---

A medium sized jet slowly descended toward a small airport in a large region of farmland. Various farms could be seen around the area, with Koopa Troopas and Goombas running around. In the distance was a small town with mushroom shaped houses. Beyond it was another small village with strange bean shaped houses. Rushing about the village were green creatures with lima bean shaped heads. Far off in the distance, on the edge of the ocean, was a village filled with windmills. All around the region, lighting up the streets and towns were mushroom-shaped street lights.

**Flight 2 (Air Lakitu)- Arrival (Verdant Plains) / 7:55 PM**

The Ice Climbers rushed out of the airport, where five marked cars waited. Standing in front of the cars were five Koopa Troopas. The siblings walked over to one of the Koopas and handed him 75 coins.

"We need to get to Spore Town Square, quickly, please." Nana said. The three climbed into the car and drove off.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Spore Town Square)**

The car pulled up to a small mushroom-shaped fountain in the center of a village of mushroom houses.

"Detour... Spore or Store." Popo read.

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, team must choose between two common tasks in Spore Town, Spore or Store. In Spore, teams must drive to the outskirts of Spore Town to the Spore Shroom Patch. Once there, they must search through the 500 square foot patch and pick 16 mushrooms... 5 red mushrooms, 5 green mushrooms, 3 yellow mushrooms and 3 blue mushrooms. Although the red and green mushrooms are common and easy to find, the blue and yellow mushrooms are small and rare, and the patch is mostly silver and gold mushrooms._

_In Store, teams must head into Mushroom Market and search the store for five strange items: 5 wilted Fire Flowers, 2 Koopa Troopa shell bowls, 8 Spiny eggs, 4 Goomba feet and 6 pickled Lakitu nails. However, their shopping list is written in Fungian, which is a written language local to Spore Town. Once teams have their ingredients or their 16 mushrooms, they must bring them to the Shroom Potion Shop, where they will receive their next clue." _Saria narrated.

"Let's go with Spore." Popo said.

**Flight 1 (Mushroom Airlines)- Arrival (Verdant Plains) / 8:20 PM**

The two teams rushed off the plane and out of the airport. Wario and Waluigi jumped into a car and drove off, while Sonic and Tails paid 75 coins to hire a driver.

"Could you get us to Spore Town Square please?" Tails asked.

"Sure, dude." Said the Koopa.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Spore Shroom Patch)**

The two siblings ran over to the mushroom patch and began picking mushrooms.

"What colors do we need?" Popo asked.

"Red, blue, green and yellow." Nana said.

"Oh... Okay." Popo said, as he tossed aside a silver mushroom he had just picked. He then picked a red one. "I got a red one!"

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Spore Town Square)**

"Detour... Spore or Store."

Sonic scanned the clue. "Let's do Store."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Spore Town Square)**

"Detour... Spore or Store."

"I say we do Store." Waluigi said. "It shouldn't be that hard to go shopping."

"But I've been to this market before. It sells weird things like pickled Goomba livers and things like that. I'm sure we'd probably have to eat the stuff we buy when we get to our next destination. I'd rather eat mushrooms than eat all the weird stuff." Wario argued.

"Good point." Waluigi said.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Spore Shroom Patch)**

"Hey, bro! I got two!" Nana exclaimed.

"Sweet! What color?" Popo asked.

"Blue!" Nana said.

"Sweet! I found two green ones and another two red!"

**(Mushrooms Collected: 3 Red, 2 Green, 1 Blue, 0 Yellow)**

"Good! Keep looking!"

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Mushroom Market)**

"Okay, so we need... Wait a sec! Tails, check this list out!"

"What the-?"

"I can't read any of this." Sonic said.

"What is this?" Tails wondered.

**Flight 3 (Air Lakitu)- Arrival (Verdant Plains) / 8:35 PM**

The two remaining teams rushed out of the airport and hopped into the two remaining cars. They each tossed 75 coins to the nearby Koopas.

"Let's go!" Link said. "Spore Town Square, please, and quickly!"

"Please get us to Spore Town Square..." Cream said.

"And do it fast!" Zinnia exclaimed.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Spore Shroom Patch)**

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Spore Shroom Patch)**

"Let's go, bro!" Wario shouted, jumping out of the car.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Waluigi yelled back as he quickly followed his brother.

"Nana, I got a couple more! 2 reds!" Popo called out.

"Good, I found 3 green!" Nana called back.

**(Popo & Nana- Mushrooms Collected: 5 Red, 5 Green, 1 Blue, 0 Yellow)**

"Now, we've just gotta find some blues and yellows!" Popo said.

"Hurry!"

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Mushroom Market)**

"Excuse me, could you help us read this list?" Sonic asked a Koopa Troopa. The Koopa looked at the clue.

"Sorry man, that's written in Fungian. I don't read or speak Fungian." The Koopa said.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Sonic said.

"Does anyone speak Fungian?" Tails asked.

"I do!" A nearby Goomba said.

"Oh, thank goodness. Can you read this?" Tails said.

"Sorry, I only speak Fungian. I can't read it." The Goomba frowned.

"Oh."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Spore Town Square)**

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Spore Town Square)**

"Detour... Spore or Store." Cream read.

"Let's do Spore." Link said.

"I say we do Store." Zinnia said. "Shopping sounds easier than digging around for mushrooms."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Spore Shroom Patch)**

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Spore Shroom Patch)**

"How ya doin, bro?" Nana asked.

"I found a yellow mushroom! No way!!" Popo shouted.

"Sweet!"

"Hey, Wario, you're not gonna believe this! I just found 4 red mushrooms!" Waluigi said.

"Sweet! I found 3 green ones!!" Wario said.

**(Popo & Nana- Mushrooms Collected: 5 Red, 5 Green, 1 Blue, 1 Yellow)**

**(Wario & Waluigi- Mushrooms Collected: 4 Red, 3 Green, 0 Blue, 0 Yellow)**

"Let's keep diggin'!!"

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Mushroom Market)**

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Mushroom Market)**

"Excuse me, do you read Fungian?" Sonic asked a nearby Piranha Plant.

"Why, yes, I do." He said.

"Can you help us find the stuff on this list?" Sonic asked.

"Sure." The Piranha Plant scanned the list. "You need wilted Fire Flowers, Koopa Troopa shell bowls, Spiny eggs, Goomba feet and pickled Lakitu nails."

"Those sound... weird." Tails said. "I hope we don't have to eat this stuff."

"So, what's your name?" Sonic asked.

"Paul." The Piranha Plant said.

"Thanks for the help, Paul." Sonic said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Spore Shroom Patch)**

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Spore Shroom Patch)**

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Spore Shroom Patch)**

The two sibling teams rushed around through the patch, as the third team arrived. Link and Zelda jumped out, ran into the patch and began searching for mushrooms.

"I got another blue one!" Popo shouted.

"I found a yellow one!" Nana yelled.

"I've got another yellow!" Wario called out.

"I've found two greens and a red!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Hey, I found 3 reds." Link said.

"Sweet, I've got 4 green ones." Zelda said.

**(Popo & Nana- Mushrooms Collected: 5 Red, 5 Green, 2 Blue, 2 Yellow)**

**(Wario & Waluigi- Mushrooms Collected: 5 Red, 5 Green, 0 Blue, 1 Yellow)**

**(Link & Zelda- Mushrooms Collected: 3 Red, 4 Green, 0 Blue, 0 Yellow)**

"We just need one more blue and one more yellow." Popo said.

"Come on, Waluigi! Find some blue ones!" Wario shouted.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Mushroom Market)**

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Mushroom Market)**

"Okay, so you need 5 wilted Fire Flowers, which are right here." Paul said. Sonic grabbed a small bag from a nearby holder an bagged 5 wilted orange flowers. Cream and Zinnia then ran over and grabbed five flowers as well.

"How'd they get here already?" Tails wondered.

"I don't know." Tails said, as Cream & Zinnia rushed past them and over to another counter.

**(Spore Shroom Patch)**

"I've got another blue!"

"I've got a yellow!"

"We're done!"

"Bro, I found a yellow!"

"Sweet, I got a green!"

"I've got a blue!"

**(Popo & Nana- All 16 Mushrooms Collected)**

**(Wario & Waluigi- Mushrooms Collected: 5 Red, 5 Green, 0 Blue, 2 Yellow)**

**(Link & Zelda- Mushrooms Collected: 3 Red, 5 Green, 1 Blue, 0 Yellow)**

"Come on, let's go!"

**(Mushroom Market)**

"Hi, can we get two Koopa Troopa bowls?" Cream asked, as she and Zinnia reached a counter with a small cash register.

"Here you go. Along with the other stuff you have, that comes to 110 coins." The Koopa at the register said.

"Here you go." Cream said, placing some coins on the counter.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." The Koopa said, as Cream and Zinnia ran out.

"How are they done already?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, I've got the Goomba feet!" Tails said, grabbing his friend.

**(Spore Shroom Patch)**

"No way!!! I got a blue!!"

"I got a yellow!!"

"I've got 2 reds!"

"I found a blue!"

**(Wario & Waluigi- Mushrooms Collected: 5 Red, 5 Green, 0 Blue, 3 Yellow)**

**(Link & Zelda- Mushrooms Collected: 5 Red, 5 Green, 2 Blue, 0 Yellow)**

"Now, we just need to get our blues." Wario said.

"Okay, let's get that last blue and find some yellows." Link said.

**(Shroom Potion Shop)**

Popo, Nana, Cream and Zinnia rushed into a small wilted mushroom shaped building on the south side of Spore Town, where an elderly female Koopa Troopa waited.

"We have our mushrooms!" Popo said.

"We've got the weird groceries!" Cream said. The Koopa took the groceries and the mushrooms, then smiled and handed both teams a clue.

"Drive yourselves to Limaville. You will find your next clue in front of Limaville City Hall."

"_From the Potion Shop in Spore Town, teams must proceed south of Spore Town to Limaville. It is here, in front of Limaville City Hall, that teams will find their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

"Caution: Yield Ahead." Cream read.

"_This is the third of three Yield points in the entire race. A Yield is a point in the race where one team may force another team to Yield...that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another for the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it."_ Saria said, as she stood on a red-and-yellow mat in front of a large white building in a city full of bean-shaped houses. Behind her was a post holding a square yellow sign with an upside down triangle and the word "YIELD" on it. Next to it was a small platform holding an hourglass. _"Once a team has been Yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. Once all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they can continue racing."_

"Let's book it!" Zinnia said.

**(Spore Shroom Patch)**

"Finally! I found a blue mushroom!" Wario shouted.

"Sweet! Me too!!" Waluigi said.

"I've got a yellow!" Zelda said.

"I found another blue." Link said.

**(Wario & Waluigi- Mushrooms Collected: 5 Red, 5 Green, 2 Blue, 3 Yellow)**

**(Link & Zelda- Mushrooms Collected: 5 Red, 5 Green, 3 Blue, 1 Yellow)**

"Almost there..." Wario sighed.

"So close..." Link mumbled.

**(Mushroom Market)**

"Could we get two Koopa Troopa shell bowls please?"

"Okay." The Koopa at the counter said. "Along with the other stuff, that's...110 coins."

"Here you go." Sonic said, handing the Koopa some coins. He then turned to Paul. "Here man, thanks." He tossed 20 coins to Paul.

**(Spore Shroom Patch)**

"Done!"

"I got the last one!"

**(Wario & Waluigi- All 16 Mushrooms Collected)**

**(Link & Zelda- All 16 Mushrooms Collected)**

The two teams jumped into their cars and sped off.

**Cream & Zinnia / Popo & Nana (Limaville City Hall)**

Cream and Zinnia rushed onto the Yield mat.

"Sorry..." Cream said. "But..."

"We choose to Yield Link & Zelda!" Zinnia exclaimed.

"I think Yielding a team that was already marked for elimination was very uncalled for." Popo said (After-leg words). "But, hey, I guess that's the way the game goes."

The two teams grabbed and ripped open their clues.

"Roadblock... Who's not afraid to get down and dirty?"

"_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one person may perform more than six in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must head to Limaville Farm, where they will taught how to tie a Mushville Rancher Knot. They must then chase, catch, and tie up a pig using the Mushville Rancher Knot. If they tie the knot incorrectly, the pig will be released and they will have to catch it again. Once they have tied up the pig with the correct knot, they will be given their next clue. They must then return to their partner before opening the clue."_ Saria narrated.

"I'll do it." Nana said.

"I've got this one, Creamy." Zinnia said.

**(Shroom Potion Shop)**

The brothers, Sonic and Tails, and the Hylian Heroes rushed in and handed the old Koopa their mushrooms and stuff.

"Here you go." She said, giving them their clue.

"Drive yourselves to Limaville. You will find your next clue in front of Limaville City Hall." Link read.

"Caution: Yield ahead." Wario added.

"Let's go!!"

**Nana / Zinnia (Limaville Farm)**

The two racers pulled up to the farm and jumped out of their cars.

"Ready to learn the Mushville Rancher Knot?" A nearby Piranha Plant asked.

**Wario & Waluigi / Link & Zelda / Sonic & Tails (Limaville City Hall)**

The three teams rushed up to the Yield mat. Link & Zelda gasped.

"I can't believe they'd do that!!" Link exclaimed.

"How could they do that?" Zelda wondered, as she turned over the hourglass. The other two teams grabbed their clues.

"Roadblock... Who's not afraid to get down and dirty?"

"I'll do it." Waluigi said.

"I've got this one, buddy." Sonic said.

**Nana / Zinnia (Limaville Farm)**

"Okay, on your mark... get set... GO!" The Piranha Plant opened a gate and two pigs rushed out. The girls each grabbed a nearby rope and raced after the pigs.

"I'm gonna get you, pig!!" Zinnia shouted.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Limaville City Hall)**

"Come on, come on! Hurry up, sand!!" Zelda complained.

"Zel, it's not gonna go faster just 'cuz you tell it to." Link said, chuckling.

**Waluigi / Sonic (Limaville Farm)**

The two walked over to the Piranha Plant Farmer, who smiled and held up a rope.

"Welcome to Limaville Farm. Ready to learn how to tie a Mushville Rancher Knot?" He asked.

"No, but I guess I have no choice." Waluigi said.

**Nana / Zinnia (Limaville Farm)**

"I got it!!" Nana shouted. The farmer walked over, checked the pig and chuckled. He then untied the rope and released the pig.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't a Mushville Rancher Knot." He said.

"Darn..."

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Limaville City Hall)**

The two friends breathed a sigh of relief as the last grain of sand hit the bottom of the hourglass.

"Finally!" Link said, as Zelda grabbed the clue.

"Look, Link... A Fast Forward." She said.

"_A Fast Forward is a prize hidden on every leg of the race. Once a team earns the Fast Forward, they may skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, a team may only use one Fast Forward during the entire race, so they must decided when it is most adventageous to go for it. In this Fast Forward, that team must go up to the Limaville City Hall Cafe, on the third floor, where each team member must eat a plate of food consisting of 3 pickled Goomba feet, 4 Spiny eggs, and 3 fried Fire Flowers. Once they have finished their food, they will receive the Fast Forward award."_ Saria narrated.

"Let's move it." Link said.

**Waluigi / Sonic / Nana / Zinnia (Limaville Farm)**

"Gotcha!!" Waluigi exclaimed, as he tackled and tied up the pig. The farmer came over and inspected his knot.

"Nope." He said, releasing the pig.

"Son of a-!" Waluigi shouted.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Limaville City Hall Cafe)**

The two friends gasped at the food in front of them.

"You sure you can eat this stuff?" Link asked.

"Yeah..." Zelda said. "Just remember, it's for a million coins."

"Good point." Link said, stuffing a pickled Goomba foot in his mouth. He gasped. "Wow, that's better than I thought it would be." Zelda ate one as well.

"Hey, you're right. That is good." She said.

---

"Done!" Link and Zelda shouted.

"Nice job." Said a nearby Koopa, who handed them their clue.

"Congratulations on winning the Fast Forward. Proceed to the pit stop... Windmillville."

"_Having won the Fast Forward, Link and Zelda may now skip all remaining tasks and head directly to this place: Windmillville. This small village of windmills in the pit stop for this leg of the race."_

**Waluigi / Sonic / Nana / Zinnia (Limaville Farm)**

"I got it!" Sonic shouted.

"Me too!" Nana yelled. The farmer checked Sonic's knot and smiled. He then studied Nana's knot. He pulled out two clues and handed them to the two racers. "Take those bicycles to your partners." He said, pointing to five nearby mountain bikes.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Limaville City Hall)**

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Limaville City Hall)**

Popo and Tails cheered as their partners neared them. Nana and Sonic jumped off the bikes and rushed over to their teammates. All four opened their clues.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Windmillville." They read. "Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated."

"_Upon completing the Roadblock and returning to their partners, teams may proceed to this place: Windmillville. This famous village of windmills is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated."_ Saria narrated.

"Do not drive your car into Windmillville. Park at the gate and walk to the pit stop mat." They continued.

**Team ? (Windmillville)**

Saria stood on the mat in front of a tall windmill in a village of smaller windmills. Next to her was a Koopa Troopa in a white dress with a black top and a pink bow on her head. They watched as a team drove up to the village gate and jumped out of their car.

"Welcome to Windmillville..." The Koopa said.

"Link and Zelda... You're team number one." Saria said.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- 1st Place / 12:37 AM**

"I have more good news... As winners of this leg of the race, you two have each won a mountan bike, compliments of Verdant Cycles." Saria said.

"Nice." Link said.

**Waluigi / Zinnia (Limaville Farm)**

"Gotcha!!"

"Ha! This time... STAY DOWN!!" The farmer walked over and checked the knots. He nodded and handed them their clues.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Limaville City Hall)**

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Limaville City Hall)**

"Proceed to the pit stop... Windmillville." Wario read.

"Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Team ? (Windmillville)**

Saria and the Koopa watched as another team pulled up to the village.

"Welcome to Windmillville." The Koopa said.

"Popo and Nana... You're team number two."

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 2nd Place / 1:01 AM**

"Wow..."

**Team ?**

"Welcome to Windmillville."

"Thanks."

"Sonic and Tails." Saria said. "You're team number three."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 3rd Place / 1:19 AM**

"Okay, that's not too bad." Sonic said.

---

"Welcome to Windmillville." The Koopa said.

"Wario and Waluigi..." Saria said.

"Number one... number one... number one..." Wario mumbled.

"...You're team number four." Saria sad.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 4th Place / 1:56 AM**

"Dang!!"

"You two are still in the Amazing Race." Saria said.

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends (Windmillville)**

The two best friends rushed toward the pit stop, smiling nervously. They breathed a sigh as they reached the mat.

"How'd we do?" Cream asked.

"Cream and Zinnia..." Saria said. CJ then walked out of the windmill and stood next to Saria. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Cream & Zinnia: Best Friends- Last Place / 2:17 AM**

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

"It's sad to be going home, but I still had fun." Cream said. "Besides, I think we got our just desserts for Yielding Link and Zelda."

"We'd still be in if I... Nevermind." Zinnia said. "We may be out, but I still had fun. Especially with you, Creamy."

(The camera backs away from Windmillville as Cream and Zinnia hug each other and walk away from the pit stop.)

"_Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode..."_

Leg 8 Trivia:

- The number of coins that teams received at the beginning of this leg is the same as the number of steps they climbed up in Boo Lighthouse in Leg 7 (205).

- No Koopa Troopas were harmed in the making of this leg of the race. Koopa Troopas are known to shed their shells every couple of years. The old, discarded shells are then collected by shopkeepers and restaraunt owners and used as fancy bowls. In fact, these bowls are used in one of the Mushroom World's most famous dishes, the Koopa Shell Krispy Chicken Salad, found exclusively at "The Timeless River Cafe" in West Rogueport. (NOTE: I made this up. There is no solid proof anywhere that I know of that says Koopa Troopas shed their shells.)

- The different colored mushrooms (w/ the exception of the silver) are based off different types of mushrooms found throughout all different Mario games. Red- basic mushroom, Green- 1up mushroom, blue- Super Shroom (Paper Mario), yellow- Mid Mushroom (Super Mario RPG), gold- Gold Mushroom (Mario Kart)

- The Boo clerk at the airport was not based off any particular Boo, I just needed my unique clerk, and he was it. Of course, so was the Toad.

- Also, no Goombas were harmed in the making of this leg. Goombas have the unique ability to regrow their feet. Also, local Goomba farmers in Verdant Plains discovered a way to actuallly grow Goomba feet like a vegetable (Again, I completely made this up. I have not factual evidence that could back this up, nor would anyone from Nintendo EVER make anything like this up). As for the Lakitu nails, they are Lakitu fingernail and toenails that have been clipped and then pickled.

_______________________________________________________________________

"_Next week on the Amazing Race..."_

"_Teams encounter a new twist in the race..."_

"What is this?"

"Trouble."

"_And one team finds out something scary during the Detour..."_

"That's... Not possible!"

"No...No way!!"

"_Don't miss Leg 9... Coming Soon!!"_

_______________________________________________________________________

AUTHOR'S NOTE (1-6-09): Here is it... The first TAR episode of 2009. Well, I really have nothing else to add to this, so here's the next hint:

Leg Nine will take place somewhere where the food isn't as edible as it looks, everything comes with a "DDD" and you're bound to "Dream".


	10. The Final Stretch

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took so long. And, unfortunately, I will not be able to make this series as long as I had originally planned. This will be the last leg of this race, and in a month or so, I will premiere "The Amazing Race V: All-Stars."

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A... The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Nine: The Final Stretch**

"_Previously on The Amazing Race..."_

"_Teams departed the frightening Haunted Sector bound for the green Verdant Plains."_

"Drive yourselves to Haunted Sector Airport and board a flight to Verdant Plains. Once in Verdant Plains, travel by marked car to Spore Town Square. You have 205 coins for this leg of the race."

"_At the Detour, teams had to choose between scouring a crowded market for a list of strange items, which was written in a foreign language..."_

"Okay, so we need... Wait a sec! Tails, check this list out!"

"What the-?"

"I can't read any of this." Sonic said.

"_Or searching through a large patch of mushrooms for rare oddly colored mushrooms."_

"What colors do we need?" Popo asked.

"Red, blue, green and yellow." Nana said.

"Oh... Okay." Popo said, as he tossed aside a silver mushroom he had just picked. He then picked a red one. "I got a red one!"

"_At the Roadblock, racers had to chase down an tie up a pig using a special knot."_

"Gotcha!!" Waluigi exclaimed, as he tackled and tied up the pig. The farmer came over and inspected his knot.

"Nope." He said, releasing the pig.

"Son of a-!" Waluigi shouted.

"_This leg of the race also held the race's final Yield, which best friends Cream & Zinnia used to Yield best friends Link & Zelda."_

Cream and Zinnia rushed onto the Yield mat.

"Sorry..." Cream said. "But..."

"We choose to Yield Link & Zelda!" Zinnia exclaimed.

---

The three teams rushed up to the Yield mat. Link & Zelda gasped.

"I can't believe they'd do that!!" Link exclaimed.

"How could they do that?" Zelda wondered, as she turned over the hourglass.

"_However, Link & Zelda nabbed the leg's Fast Forward and came in first and won a nice prize..."_

"Link and Zelda... You're team number one." Saria said.

"I have more good news... As winners of this leg of the race, you two have each won a mountan bike, compliments of Verdant Cycles." Saria said.

"Nice." Link said.

"_While Yielders Cream & Zinnia came in last and were eliminated from the race."_

"Cream and Zinnia..." Saria said. CJ then walked out of the windmill and stood next to Saria. "You're the last team to arrive."

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

"_Four teams remain... Who will be eliminated next?"_

Link & Zelda "tie down first" ; Cream & Zinnia "tied up"

(The camera moves through Verdant Plains, over the Spore Shroom Patch, past Limaville Farm and into Windmillville, where CJ stands in a gray sweatshirt and jeans. A light drizzle is falling across the plains.)

"This is Verdant Plains. And on the south side of this vast farming area in the Mushroom Kingdom is this place: Windmillville. This village of windmills, which once played host to the MSS Sea Star's Game Cruise, was the eighth pit stop in a race around the world.

Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory rest period, during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The four teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg. They'll have to make their way to the next pit stop by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can Link & Zelda hold onto their first place spot? What about Sonic & Tails, who dropped from first to third? Can they regain their lead?

Link & Zelda, who were the first to arrive at 12:37 AM, will depart twelve hours later, at 12:37 PM."

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- 1st to depart / 12:37 PM**

(The two racers stood on the pit stop mat. Link still wore his signature green hat, but had swapped his tunic for a red t-shirt and jeans. Zelda was also wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. They waited for the signal and ripped open their clue.)

"Take a taxi to Verdant Airfield and get on a flight for Cappy Town. Once there, travel on foot to Chef Kowasaki's restaurant. You have 180 coins for this leg of the race." Link read.

"_From the pit stop, teams must take a taxi to Verdant Airfield, then get on any available flight to fly 514 miles to Cappy Town, Dream Land. Once they land in Cappy Town, they must walk 3 miles to Chef Kowasaki's restaurant, where they will receive their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"We're very excited going into this leg of the race, since we were told by CJ and Saria at the pit stop that this will be the final leg of the race." Link said.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 2nd to depart / 1:01 PM**

"Take a taxi to Verdant Airfield and get on a flight for Cappy Town. Once there, travel on foot to Chef Kowasaki's restaurant. You have 180 coins for this leg of the race." Popo said.

"C'mon, let's go!" Nana said.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends (Verdant Airfield, Help Desk)**

Link and Zelda ran up to the help desk, where two Koopa Troopas waited.

"Excuse me, we need to get onto the next flight to Cappy Town, Dream Land." Link said.

"The next flight leaves via Air Cappy at 2:15 PM and arrives in Cappy Town at 8:55 PM." One Koopa said.

"Air Cappy?" Link questioned.

"Yes." The Koopa said. "Just head down that hall and you'll see it."

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 3rd to depart / 1:19 PM**

"Take a taxi to Verdant Airfield and get on a flight for Cappy Town. Once there, travel on foot to Chef Kowasaki's restaraunt. You have 180 coins for this leg of the race." Sonic read.

"Let's move it!" Tails said, rushing out of Windmillville.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Verdant Airfield, Help Desk)**

The two siblings rushed up to help desk.

"Hi, we need to get on the next flight to Cappy Town, Dream Land." Popo said.

"Okay. The next flight leaves at 2:15 PM and arrives in Cappy Town at 8:55 tonight." The clerk said.

"Thanks." Nana said, as the two grabbed their tickets and rushed off.

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends (Verdant Airfield, Help Desk)**

The two friends rushed up to the help desk and smiled.

"Excuse us, when is the next flight to Cappy Town?" Sonic asked.

"The next flight leaves at 2:15 PM and arrives in Cappy Town at 8:55 tonight." The clerk said.

"And what airline is that at?" Sonic asked.

"Air Cappy." The clerk said.

"Can we purchase tickets here?" Tails questioned.

"No. You have to go to the airline's counter." The clerk said. "Just head straight down that hall. You can't miss it."

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- Last to depart / 1:56 PM**

(The two brothers are standing on the mat, garbed in their typical outfits. Wario has exchanged his hat for one that reads "Windmillville". Waluigi has swapped his hat for a green bandana. Wario waits for the signal, then rips open his clue.)

"Take a taxi to Verdant Airfield and get on a flight for Cappy Town. Once there, travel on foot to Chef Kowasaki's restaurant. You have 180 coins for this leg of the race." Wario read.

"Let's go, bro!" Waluigi said, running towards the edge of the village.

**Flight 1 (Air Cappy)- Departure (Verdant Plains) / 2:15 PM**

"_This is the first flight leaving Verdant Plains for Cappy Town, carrying best friends Link & Zelda and Sonic & Tails, and siblings Popo & Nana." _CJ narrated.

**Flight 2 (DDD Airlines)- Departure (Verdant Plains) / 2:45 PM**

"_This is the second flight leaving Verdant Plains for Cappy Town, carrying brothers Wario & Waluigi."_

---

A large jet plane flew toward a small airport in a large green field. Just beyond it was a small town, and past that was a large brick castle. The plane landed at the airport and the three teams rushed outside.

**Flight 1 (Air Cappy)- Arrival (Cappy Town) / 8:55 PM**

"Taxi!" Link shouted. A taxi pulled up to the airport. The team climbed into the taxi.

"Take us to Chef Kowasaki's restaurant, please." Zelda said.

"You got it."

"Taxi!" Popo yelled.

"Hey Taxi!!" Sonic screamed. Two more taxis pulled up and they jumped in.

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- Currently in 1st (Kowasaki's Restaraunt)**

The two friends frowned as they approached the restaraunt and saw a sign on the door that read:

"_Hours of Operation - 10 AM to 9 PM."_

**Popo & Nana / Sonic & Tails (Kowasaki's Restaurant)**

The two teams pulled up to the restaurant and frowned.

"Man... We have to wait until morning." Popo said. "Come on, let's get a hotel room."

**Cappy Hotel / 9:30 AM**

All four teams rushed out of the hotel and hailed cabs.

"Kowasaki's restaurant, please."

"Things got really tense outside of the hotel in the morning, since we were all tied for first, and we knew that it wouldn't be too long before we raced to the finish line." Popo said (Post-race words).

**Kowasaki's Restaurant / 10:00 AM**

The four teams smiled as an orange blob creature in an apron and chef's hat opened the door. As soon as they walked in, they saw a big diamond-shaped sign with a cross on it. Below it was a sign that read "Intersection".

"_Teams have now reached a new twist in the race... an Intersection. An Intersection is a point in the race where two teams must pair up and complete all challenges together until further notice." _CJ narrated.

"What is this?" Wario wondered.

"Trouble." Popo said.

"It's an Intersection..." Link said. He then turned to Sonic. "Let's team up."

"Okay." Sonic said.

"Which means we're together." Wario said to Popo. Kowasaki smiled and handed each pair of teams a clue.

"Roadblock... Who's worked up an appetite?"

"_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one may perform more than six in a race. In this Roadblock, one of the newly joined four member teams must sit down and eat a three course meal. The twist: Although the food may look completely normal, it's far from it." _CJ narrated.

"I'll do it." Wario said.

"This one's mine." Tails smiled. The two sat down at two of the nearby tables and watched as Kowasaki brought out two plates of potato skins. They each took a bite and flinched.

"What is this crap?!?" Wario exclaimed.

"What's wrong, bro?" Waluigi asked.

"This food is gross!!" Wario yelled.

"Come on, Tails, you can do this!!" Sonic cheered.

---

"Wow, that was gross..." Kowasaki smiled and handed clues to two of the teams.

"Proceed to the outskirts of Cappy Town and find Kabuu. Your next clue awaits you there."

"_Upon completing the Roadblock, teams may split up. They must then head to the outskirts of Cappy Town and find Kabuu, the local guardian spirit. Once there, they will find their next clue." _CJ narrated.

"Come on, Waluigi! Let's go!" Wario called out, as he stood up and rushed off.

"You can do this, Tails!" Sonic cheered. "I know it's disgusting, but you've gotta do this! Think of the million coins!!"

"I am!" Tails called out, as he took a bite of the bland food.

**Popo & Nana / Wario & Waluigi (Kabuu- Cappy Town Outskirts)**

The two teams rushed up to a large wooden statue that resembled the local residents: blob-like creatures known as a Cappy. In front of the statue was a clue box. The two teams rushed over and grabbed their clues.

"Detour... Past or Future." Popo and Wario read.

"_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two time-realted tourist attractions in Cappy Town... Past or Present. In Past, teams must go to the local museum: Curio's Curios. Once there, they must search through hundreds of ancient artifacts until they find a small jar with their picture on it, which contains their next clue._

_In Future, teams must head to the local fortune teller: Mabel. Once there, they must sit through a 20-minute fortune about one of three choice: love, life or the race. Although sitting through a fortune may seem quicker and easier, lucky teams may find their jar quickly." _CJ narrated.

"Let's do Past." Wario said.

"I say we do Future, bro." Popo said.

**Tails (Kowasaki's Restaurant)**

"Wow, that was nasty." Tails groaned as he ate the last bite of his dessert. Kowasaki smiled and handed the teams their clue.

"Proceed to the outskirts of Cappy Town and find Kabuu. Your next clue awaits you there." Tails and Link read.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Mabel's Fortune Hut)**

The Ice Climbers walked into Mabel's hut and sat down. Out walked a peach-colored Cappy. She was garbed in purble robes and clothes, and resembled a gypsy.

"Welcome... What would you like a reading on?" She said.

"Love." Popo said.

"Hm... Spirits speak to me!! Come! Reveal the love future of these young ones!!"

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers (Curio's Curios)**

The two brothers walked into the museum, where a peach-colored cappy in a brown suit waited. All throughout the building were clay jars of varying sizes.

"Okay, bro, you start over there." Wario said. "I'll start here." Waluigi walked to the opposite side of the room and began examining the jars.

**Sonic & Tails / Link & Zelda (Kabuu)**

"Detour... Past or Future."

"Let's do Past." Link said.

"You up for Past?" Sonic asked.

"Okay." Tails said.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Mabel's Hut)**

"Here is the one you are meant to be with, young man." Mabel said, as a face appeared on her crystal ball.

"That's... Not possible!" Popo exclaimed.

"No...No way!!" Nana said, shocked.

"You have finished your fortune... Here is your clue." Mabel said. Popo ripped open the clue.

"Return to Cappy Town airport and board a flight for Mushroom City. Once there, proceed on foot to the finish line: Mushroom City Square!" Popo read, as excitement filled his voice.

"_Upon completing the Detour, teams must get on a flight and fly 5,983 miles to the starting city of Mushroom City, back in the Mushroom Kingdom. Once there, they must race on foot to Mushroom City Square. The first team to cross the finish line here will win one million coins." _CJ narrated.

The Ice Climbers rushed outside and hailed a cab.

"Taxi!!" A taxi pulled to Mabel's. The team climbed in.

"Get us to the airport, and fast!" Popo exclaimed.

**Sonic & Tails / Link & Zelda / Wario & Waluigi (Curio's Curios)**

Waluigi smiled as he picked up a clay jar that had a picture of him and Wario taped to it.

"I got it!" Waluigi shouted. Wario reached inside and pulled out the clue. The brothers ran outside and opened the clue.

"Return to Cappy Town airport and board a flight for Mushroom City. Once there, proceed on foot to the finish line: Mushroom City Square." Wario read.

"HEY! TAXI!!" Waluigi shouted, and a taxi screeched to a halt in front of the museum.

**Popo & Nana: Siblings (Cappy Town Airport)**

The siblings rushed into the airport and over to the help desk.

"When's the next flight to Mushroom City?" Popo asked.

"Well, Air Cappy has a flight that leaves at 10:00 PM tonight and arrives in Mushroom City at 5:15 AM." The clerk said.

"Is there anything earlier than that?" Nana asked.

"No."

"Which way to Air Cappy?" Popo asked.

"Just follow that hallway and you'll find it." The clerk said.

"Thank you."

**Sonic & Tails / Link & Zelda (Curio's Curios)**

"I found it!" Sonic shouted.

"Zel, I've got it!" Link exclaimed. The two teams grabbed their clues and ripped them open.

"Return to Cappy Town airport and board a flight for Mushroom City. Once there, proceed on foot to the finish line: Mushroom City Square." Zelda and Tails read.

**Wario & Waluigi / Popo & Nana (Cappy Town Airport)**

The brothers rushed up to the help counter.

"When's the next flight to Mushroom City?" Wario asked.

"The next flight leaves at 10:00 PM tonight and arrives at 5:15 AM." The clerk said.

"What airline is that?" Waluigi asked.

"Air Cappy." The clerk said.

"Thanks."

---

"Excuse me. Can we get tickets on the 10:00 PM flight to Mushroom City?" Popo asked. The clerk checked the siblings' passports and printed the tickets.

"Here you go." The clerk said.

**All 4 Teams (Cappy Town Airport)**

Link, Zelda, Sonic & Tails rushed over to the airport's help desk.

"What airline has the next flight to Mushroom City?" Link asked.

"The next flight leaves at 10:00 PM from Air Cappy, and arrives in Mushroom City at 5:15 AM." The clerk said.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

---

"Hi, we need to get on the 10:00 PM flight to Mushroom City, please." Wario said.

"Okay, just let me check your passports." The clerk said. He checked the passports and printed the tickets.

**Flight 1 (Air Cappy)- Departure (Cappy Town) / 10:00 PM**

"_This is the first and only flight leaving Cappy Town for Mushroom City, carrying all four teams: best friends Link & Zelda and Sonic & Tails, brothers Wario & Waluigi and siblings Popo & Nana." _CJ narrated.

**Flight 1 (Air Cappy)- En Route (Cappy Town to Mushroom City)**

"This is it." Popo said (During-Leg words). "It all comes down to this. Four teams in a foot race to the finish line."

"It all comes down to this. The number one team in this race will be decided here." Link said. "And I pray to the goddesses that it's us."

"It's now or never." Sonic said. "The winner of the Amazing Race is about to be decided, and we won't go home with anything less than number one."

  
"This race is ours!" Wario said. "These other losers don't stand a chance!!"

**Flight 1 (Air Cappy)- Arrival (Mushroom City) / 5:15 AM**

The four teams rushed off of the plane and out of the airport.

"Come on!" Popo shouted, rushing away from the airport.

"Let's book it, Tails!" Sonic called out.

"MOVE!!" Wario yelled.

"We've got this, Zel!" Link said.

**Team ? (Mushroom City Square)**

The seven eliminated teams stood on the sidewalks in the square, minus Shadow. The lights of the city were slowly dimming as the sun rose in the distance. Wiggler buses were parked nearby. Mushroom people and camera crews lined the nearby rooftops. CJ and Saria stood on the finish line and looked as the winning team rushed toward them. Sitting on CJ's shoulders was Lynn. The eliminated teams erupted with cheers as the team approached.

"Way to go!!" Peppy shouted.

"You did it!" Knuckles shouted.

"Just a little further!!" Ash cheered.

"Good work..." MetaKnight said, before pulling his cape over himself. Kirby began to leap up and down.

"Great job!!" Tayce exclaimed. Zess stood there, arms crossed, obviously angry.

"Hooray! Great work!" Cream cheered.

"That should be us..." James said. Jessie nodded. CJ and Saria smiled as the winning team stepped onto the mat.

"Over 30,000 miles... across several countries... multiple destinations... and braving every challenge thrown at you." CJ said.

"It's all that work that's brought you here this morning." Saria said. Both hosts paused.

"Wario and Waluigi... You are the official winner of The Amazing Race Nintendo Edition II! Along with that, you've won the gran prize of one million coins!" CJ said.

**Wario & Waluigi: Brothers- 1st Place, Winners of The Amazing Race (5:37 AM)**

"So, how does it feel?" CJ asked.

"What are you asking me for?" Wario said. "You already know."

"Point taken." CJ said.

---

"Link and Zelda..." Saria said. "You're team number two."

-

"Sonic and Tails..." CJ said. "You're team number three."

-

"Popo and Nana..." Saria said. "You're team number four."

**Link & Zelda: Best Friends- 2nd Place Overall (5:45 AM)**

**Sonic & Tails: Best Friends- 3rd Place Overall (5:56 AM)**

**Popo & Nana: Siblings- 4th Place Overall (6:08 AM)**

"It stinks not to be in first, but it's still nice to have made it all the way to the end." Link said.

"Although we didn't win, I'm proud to have gotten this far." Sonic said.

"It's sad to lose, but I did enjoy the surprise I got in Cappy Town." Popo said.

_**Next Season on "The Amazing Race"...**_

"This... is Bowser's Castle. From this castle, home to the King of the Koopas, twelve all-star teams are about embark on a race around the world for ten million gold coins. I'm your host, CJ Francis." The boy said.

"And, I'm your co-host, Kylie Howard. Currently, twelve teams of two are being transported by Koopa Kruiser to the starting line here at the top of Vista Hill, just north of the home of the famous Mario Brothers. These teams each have a special relationship, and vary in size, species and age." The girl added. "These teams are..."

---

CJ and Kylie raised their hands.

"The world is waiting for you... remember to keep to the restraints of your powers..." CJ said.

"Travel safe..." Kylie smiled.

"GO!" The hosts shouted, and the teams rushed by them in an attempt to grab their packs first.

**Coming Soon to **__**... "The Amazing Race V: All-Star Edition"**

(A/N: Sorry. I don't have any trivia for this leg.)


End file.
